Harry's daughter
by shana852963
Summary: Lily wants to start dating a boy in her year, and Harry, her brothers and cousins don't like her boyfriend. Meanwhile, a new age of Death Eaters have risen, and Harry is worried his children might suffer from them. Story sounds better than the summery
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Lily Potter waited anxiously in the living room, looking at the clock on the wall every 5 minutes

13-year-old Lily Potter waited anxiously in the living room, looking at the clock on the wall every 5 minutes. Her father was supposed to be taking her to Diagon Ally to buy a broomstick for her birthday that passed a week ago, but the family had been in Oswallo, visiting the Dragon Range where her Uncle Charlie lived. Though she enjoyed playing with her cousins Sean and Ruby, and talking with her Aunt Brooklyn, she wished she had been able to celebrate her birthday at home.

They had just gotten back last night around midnight, but Lily still woke up at 6:00 in the morning.

She was unlike most teenagers that way. She always awoke early, never sleeping past 7. Her brothers both thought that this was highly abnormal, both being heavy sleepers, and usually had to be woken up with some sort of jinx.

6:58. Lily knew she should wait until at least 8 to wake her father to go get her broom, but anticipation got the best of her, and she made her way up the stairs to the third door on the left.

"Daddy?" she whispered, opening the door quietly.

Her father and mother looked to be fast asleep. Ginny had her flaming red hair done in a braid, and Harry had his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on daddy," Lily said, shaking her dads arm. "Wake up?"

"What is it?" Harry asked sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"You said you'd take me to get my broomstick today,"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his watch, lying on the bedside table.

"What makes you think they're even open yet?"

"They open every morning, except Sundays, at 7:00." Lily said promptly.

"Harry, she wont let you rest until you take her," mumbled Ginny, turning over. "Might as well do it now."

"Fine," sighed Harry in defeat. He picked up his glasses and put them on. "Give me ten minutes Lils,"

"Thanks daddy, I love you!" Lily gave her father a kiss on his cheek, and then ran out the door.

"You're defiantly wrapped around her finger," Ginny said smiling as she sat up.

"I am not!"

"Really? Then why are you waking up this early, when you don't even do so for work?"

"Oh whatever," Harry said, heading into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed and showered, and heading downstairs. He could here James snoring in his room, and Albus murmuring something about a Niffler and a Mandrake.

Lily was already sanding by the fireplace, a fist full of Floo powder.

"Come on, come on!"" Lily said eagerly.

"Calm down!" laughed Harry, taking Floo powder as well.

"Diagon Ally!" Lilly said clearly as she stepped into the fireplace. The green flames swallowed her up.

Harry mirrored her actions, and they found themselves in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Morning there Mr. Potter," the elderly wizard behind the counter said. "Anything for you today?"

"No thanks Tom," Harry said, helping Lily to her feet. "Just heading to the Quidditch Store, then maybe Weasly's Wizard Wheezes."

"Alright then, have a good day."

The streets were empty except for a few shoppers. Lily practically dragged her father all the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"I hope I make the Gryffindor team," Lily said as they entered the store. "Ribbon Boot and Felicity and Megan Spinnet left, so the team needs new Beaters and a Chaser."

"Any idea which spot you'll try for."

"Probably a beater, since I have good aim, but then again, I do like goal scoring…"

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time left," Harry assured her.

"Oh wow Daddy, look at this one!"

Lily rushed over towards the new addition to the Nimbus line, the NimbusInfinitive.

"It can go from zero to 120 miles in just 3 seconds, and it has the newest brake system!"

"You can't just get the first one you see Lils, look around and then if you don't find anything you like better, I'll get you this one."

Lily and Harry looked throughout the store, examining the Firebolt Max and the Comet 1000.

"Oh Lily," Harry said suddenly. "I've just remembered, I have to pick up something for work at Eimptants."

Eimptants was a store that sold many artifacts used to catch dark wizards. Since Harry was an Aurror, he often needed to purchase things from there."

"Aww, Dad, that store is so boring." Lily moaned.

"It'll only take a minute. You can stay here and keep looking."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, Harry left the store, and Lily turned to look at a picture of an old Shooting Star. She heard the door to the shop open again. Thinking her father had returned, she turned around.

"Hi Lily," It was a friend of hers from Hogwarts, Blake Franklin.

"Oh hi Blake," Lily answered. She couldn't help but kind of stare at him. She hadn't seen him since the last day of Hogwarts last term. It seemed in that short time, Blake's appearance had changed greatly. Before, he was a short, little kid, with a bad haircut and acne all over his face. But now…

His sandy blonde hair was grown out, making it look much better than before. He had grown at least 6 inched, and his face was clear of blemishes.

"You look different," Lily said finally.

"Oh, yah," Blake said with a bit of a laugh. "I know. I'm a bit nervous what everyone at school will say. Do you like it?"

"Oh yah, I think you look great!"

"Thanks you look good too."

They both turned red at this. Lily stared at the ground, silently yelling at herself for saying that.

Blake cleared his throat to break the silence. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, my dad's buying me a broom for my birthday."

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "Have you decided on a model yet?"

"No, they all have one thing I really like. But I can't combine all the brooms together can I?"

Blake smiled. "'Fraid not."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just picking up a pair of Keeper Gloves." Blake played Keeper for Gryffindor.

"I'm trying out for the team this year," Lily said.

"Oh that's right, Boot and the Spinnet's left."

"Yes, and my brother James were made Captain of the team. He got his letter last week."

"Really? Well tell him congratulations for me."

"Okay."

They didn't say anything for another few minutes. Blake picked through the box of Keeper Gloves, and Lily continued her search for her broom.

"Well, I'd better be off," Blake said, going to the counter to pay for the gloves he selected.

"Oh," Lily said, a feeling of disappointment coming over her. "I'll see you at school then."

"You too." He flashed her a grin and gave her a quick hug, much to her surprise, and then went out the door.

Lily felt a goofy smile come over her. Her stomach was like a melting cauldron.

Harry had just left Eimptants, and was walking back to Quality Quidditch Supplies, wondering weather Lily had made her decision on what broom she wanted, when he saw his daughter talking to a boy that appeared to be her age in that store through the window.

His fatherly instinct taking over, Harry stood behind a tall bush, which gave him a good view of them, but not letting them see him. She was blushing. Then they talked some more. Harry thought the worst was over, but as the boy was paying for his purchase, he gave Lily a huge flirtatious smile, and hugged her. That hug lasted way too long for Harry's liking.

He didn't like the face she had on after he left either. She looked like someone hit her with the near by Beaters bay on display.

"Oh, hi daddy," Lily said as her dad walked into the shop. "I think I've finally decided."

"Really? Which one."

She pointed to the Firebolt Max.

"Good choice. You know, I used to have the first Firebolt they ever made?"

"Yah dad, you've only told me like a thousand times." She rolled her eyes at him.

Harry chucked. "Guess I forgot."

The paid for the broomstick, and then exited the shop.

"Oh thank you so much daddy," Lily thanked him, giving him a big hug. "This is the best birthday gift ever!"

"Your welcome sweetheart," Harry said, embracing his daughter.

"I can't wait to show this to Uncle George."

She ran off towards the direction of Weasly's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry looked at her as she left. It seemed like only yesterday he cold pick her up with one arm.

Now, she just seemed to be so tall.

AN- yes, finished this chapter! I've always seen Harry as a really protective father of his only daughter. Okay, well anyways, next, I think I'll have Ron and Harry talk about how hard it is having their daughters into boys and all that jazz… Maybe have Ginny talk to Harry about "Letting go"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Harry and Lily arrived back home, Ginny was serving lunch to James and Albus, who had actually just awoken

By the time Harry and Lily arrived back home, Ginny was serving lunch to James and Albus, who had actually just awoken.

"Don't see why you couldn't let me sleep in more mum," James complained as his mother placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of him. "It's summer for crying out loud!"

"James, it's insane for you to sleep in until one in the afternoon! What're you going to do once school starts again? And Albus, pick up your head."

Albus, who had been trying to catch a few moments rest, snapped his head back up.

"Look at my new broom!" Lily announced as she came into the kitchen.

"Whoa!" James and Albus said together as they went over to examine it.

" You bought her the Firebolt Max?" Ginny whispered, as Harry walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That broom cost more than boys ones put together!"

"Shhhh," Harry grinned.

"Can I have a go on it Lil?" Albus asked enviously. "Just one, please?"

"What about me?" James interrupted, pushing Albus aside. "I am captain of the Gryffindor team. I should make sure your broom is up to, you know, regulation."

"No way," Lily said, snatching up the broom, and heading upstairs. "And if I catch either of you anywhere near it, I'll destroy your brooms."

"Somebody's a bit selfish," James said as Lily left. "And I had a nice birthday gift for her too."

"Why'd Lily get the new Firebolt?" Albus moaned.

"It's her birthday gift," Harry answered. "And you both already have a broom."

"Yes, but not the Firebolt Max!"

"You have the new Nimbus," Harry reminded him. "You just got it for Christmas."

"Yah, if anyone needs a new broom. Mines almost two years old!" James put in.

"I rode the same broom all my life," Ginny said, sipping up her soup. "And it worked fine for me. That is until Hugo got to it when he was two."

The family laughed at that memory. When Hugo was younger, he had wandered up to broom cupboard, and spun a web of George's newly developed sticky tape all around the end of it. The broom never stood a chance.

"I hope Hugo and Rose remember to bring their brooms tonight like I told them," Lily said as she came back downstairs. "We can get a game going and I'll be able to try out my new broom!"

Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose were coming over for a small birthday dinner for Lily that evening, as well as Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Arthur, Molly and Teddy.

"The teams will still be uneven," Albus pointed out. "Three against two."

"Not if Victorie plays," James said.

"Yah right, she hates Quidditch."

"Oh yah…"

"Don't forget Uncle George and Aunt Katie are coming over. I'm sure Lizzy would like to play" said Ginny.

Lizzy, short for Elizabeth, was only 10 years old.

"Mum, she can barely get off the ground," Lily told her mother. "Fred and Klio fly better than her."

Ironically, George and Katie also had a set of twins. Though they were only six, they were just as outgoing as the older kids.

"Lily…" Ginny warned.

"Fine, she can play," Lily gave in. "But she goes with James, since he's the best flyer."

As lunch finished, the kids headed back to their rooms, leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the kitchen.

"I suppose I better get started on dinner," Ginny sighed, as Harry began the dishes.

"Ginny," Harry said as he scrubbed the soup pot.

"Yah?"

"Earlier today, when Lily and I were at Diagon Ally, I saw her… talking to some boy."

He didn't get the reaction from Ginny he wanted. He was hoping she, like him, would be extremely upset by this, and break into some long rant about how Lily shouldn't date until she was in her twenties.

But unfortunately, a smile came over Ginny's face.

"Really who?"

"What's that matter?" Harry asked, token back at the lack of concern. "All that matters was that it was a BOY."

She shook her head. "Oh Harry, of course she wants to talk to boys. She's thirteen!"

"Exactly! Much too young to be dating."

"Harry, don't be like Ron. Give her some freedom."

"I give her plenty of freedom!"

"Then don't be so overprotective of her! I know it must be hard for you to accept that she's growing up Harry; it's hard for me too. But it's happening, and that's that."

"I dunno," Harry said, as he dried off a bowl.

"James went on his first date when he was thirteen," Ginny added.

"That wasn't a date. He went with about five people."

"Five girls. And if I recall, you and Ron were high fiving him when he told you."

Harry remembered that, though it didn't exactly help him now.

"And Albus went on a date, one on one just last week, with that muggle girl who lives a couple of streets over."

True. Albus was more nervous then James had been. He asked his dad exactly what he should say, what he should where, where they should go…

"But that's different," Harry said; now stacking the plates. "Completely different. They're-"

"They're what? Boys? Was that what you were going to say?"

"No," Harry lied.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright. Yes."

Ginny let out a small chortle. "Unbelievable."

Harry finished putting away the dishes, and then headed into his room to get a bit of work done.

As head of the Aurror department, Harry often had to bring some work home with him. Never much though.

He sat down at his desk and looked through a pile of Azkaban reports.

**Dolores Umbridge**

**Sentence- Life**

**Offense- Helped with the Ministry's assistance with the Dark Arts during the He Lord Voldemort's (AN- everyone stopped being afraid to say his name after he was finally killed. I don't know if that's true. Probably not, but I think they should've)**

**Second rein of power. Most valid supporter of the unfair trials of Muggle- borns.**

**She has recently requested a hearing that will decide if she will be granted a shorter term.**

Harry smiled. It had been a fantastic day when Umbridge finally went where she deserved. She had been asking for a chance to plea her case for years. It was always a unanimous decision among the Aurrors that it would be denied.

He reviewed several more cases from Azkaban. Both Carrow's wanted a chance to explain how the had been under the Imperius curse while with Voldemort, and the soulless Barty Crouch Jr., who had been placed back in Azkaban even after the Dementor's kiss, had finally passed on.

It was near six when he finished at last. Hearing a loud popping noise downstairs. He headed down to see who had just arrived.

"Teddy!" he heard Lily yell excitedly.

A young man with bright red hair and a heart shaped face stood, hugging Lily, wishing her a happy birthday.

"You have to see the new broom dad bought me!" she told him. "It's the new Firebolt Max!"

"Really?" Teddy asked. "Those just came out a couple weeks ago!"

"I know! I'm guaranteed a spot on the Gryffindor team this year!"

Lily ran up to her room to retrieve her broom, as Harry greeted his godson.

"Hey Ted,"

"Hey. How was the dragon ranch?"

"Hot," Harry said. "Must have been about 120 during the nights."

"Shame. So when're we eating?"

Harry smiled. Of course Teddy had come early to call dibs on the dinner they were having.

"No clue. I'm not cooking am I?"

"Nope, and thank goodness you aren't." Teddy said playfully as he went into the kitchen to investigate what Ginny was making.

By seven thirty, everyone was there, making the house feel a bit crowded, though not at all uncomfortable. Molly, Hermione, Katie and Fleur had gone in to help Ginny, Teddy and Victorie had migrated to the garden, and Rose, Hugo, Lily, James and Albus were dragging the trunk of Quidditch balls in from the basement.

"Lizzy, are you gonna play?" Lily asked as she set her end of the trunk down. "We really need another player."

"I didn't bring my broom," she said.

"You can use my old one," Lily offered.

"Alright!"

The teams ended up being Rose (who had gotten her Quidditch skills from Ron, not Hermione), Albus and Lily, against Hugo (who had gotten Hermione's skills, but was improving slowly) Lizzy and James.

Klio and Fred where yelling cheers as the others played.

Bill, Author, George, Ron and Harry sat in the living room. Bill was talking about how the Goblins were considering starting another war with the wizards.

"They always say that," Bill assured the others after he said this. "But they know how the other wars ended, so I doubt they'll try it. Still, I thought they had finally changed after the Second War,"

"Nah," Ron said. "They'll always be double crossing stubborn things. Like Griphook."

"Well in all fairness, we were going to cheat him," Harry pointed out.

"Still, we were trying to save all of the magic race. You'd think they'd value their lives over something they made thousands of years ago."

"I'm with Ron on this one," George said. "Whenever I go down to Gringott's, they make me go through this whole big security test to make sure I'm not gonna rob the place or something."

"Don't they do that for everyone?' Author asked.

"They usually don't do it all," Bill said. "But I suppose George has something untrustworthy about him."

George gave him a brotherly punch in the arm, as the woman came out of the kitchen, carrying wafting entrees.

After the kids had finished cleaning up, and Victorie and Teddy came in, everyone gathered around the table. Ginny, who had her mother's gift in the kitchen, had truly outdone herself. She prepared a huge roast chicken, heaps of mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brazed asparagus, biscuits and just for bill, a few steaks, cooked only slightly, so they were nice and pink. Even Teddy was feeling stuffed after it, but when Molly brought out lily's birthday cake, with thirteen candles glowing on it, his second stomach hopped into action.

With a round of 'Happy Birthday' the cake was cut and eaten, and everyone gave Lily her presents. Fleur, Bill, and Victorie gave her an exotic bottle of perfume from France, Teddy got her a new chess set and a pair of silver earrings. George, Katie, Lizzy and the twins got her a large box of products from the joke shop. Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose gave her a broomstick servicing kit, and an enormous box of Chocolate Frogs. Molly and Author gave her a beautiful jumper and 10 Galleons. Albus got her a poster of hr favorite wizarding band, The Lost Patronuses. James got her a book of fancy Quidditch tricks and tips for improving her game, and Ginny got her a gorgeous golden necklace.

After thanking everyone, the kids went back outside to play more Quidditch. Teddy had to get home, because he had to be at work at 5am the next morning. Molly and Ginny began clearing the dishes, while Ron and Harry were told put away the extra tables that had been brought out that night. Everyone else went out back to watch the kids play.

"So," Ron said as the two began folding up the legs of the old table by hand. (Neither of them felt the need to do everything by magic. They usually did housework by hand) "Lily's a teenager know."

"Yup." Harry said glumly.

"Don't worry mate," Ron said, giving Harry a pat on the back. "Went through it myself when Rosie turned 13. You'll get used to it in time."

"But you still had Hugo," Harry put in. "It's not like she was your last one."

"True," Ron said. "But it's always the hardest to let go of the girls, Hermione said."

"Yah, and then she wants to do crazy stuff. Like talking to boys."

Ron dropped his end of the table. "You're letting Lily date already?"

"No, of course not, though Ginny is all for it…"

"Yah, Hermione wanted to let Rosie go on an "outing", as she put it, with some boy named Jonathan Casspult."

"Did she?"

"Bloody hell no! Course she hated me for about a week, but it passed. I told her she can't have any relationships like that until she's of age"

"Why can't the girls see it like that?"

"Because they're woman Harry, they think in strange, strange ways."

"Too right."

"So, who does Lily want to start seeing?"

"I don't know his name, but he was talking to Lily today in the Quidditch store, and she got all red in the face and they hugged for about an eternity."

"Oh, tough luck." Ron symphonized.

The back door opened, and the kids all came streaming back into the house.

"This broom is amazing," Lily exclaimed. "I flew like I never had before!"

"Still, we beat her," James said in a mug voice. "You just can't match my skills, no matter what broomstick you have."

"You are so conceited James," Lily said. "Honestly, your head is the size of a Bludger."

"I'm just telling the truth little sis. Still, I have to admit, you are pretty good. You'll have no problems come tryouts."

By eleven everyone had gone home, and Lily was breaking in her new chess set by playing a set between Albus, who had been taught by Ron, so he was hard to beat.

"Check," Lily said proudly.

Albus took her queen.

"Check mate"

Lily stuck her tongue out at her older brother, and gathered up her pieces and bid everyone a goodnight.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Ginny said, giving Harry a quick kiss. "You coming up soon?"

"In a bit."

"Night mum," the boys said.

After a quick round of Exploding Snap with his sons, Harry went up to his room to find Ginny already fast asleep. Pulling on his pajamas, he heard a faint tapping noise coming from the window in Lily's room. Harry, being just as curious now as he was in his school days, went down the hall to see what was going on.

Lily came out of her room, just as Harry reached her door.

"Oh hi daddy."

"Hi Lils. I thought you went to bed about an hour ago."

"I did. But my friend sent me an owl, and his beak cut my hand."

She showed Harry a small cut on her finger.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yah. I just need to go wash it off."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

Lily shut the door to the bathroom, but Harry didn't go back to his room.

He quietly opened his daughter's door, and walked over to her desk.

It was littered with spare parchment, empty inkbottles, broken quills, and a letter…

He picked it up.

_Lily Potter_

_Godric's Hollow_

He knew he shouldn't have, but he opened up the letter, and read.

_Hey Lily, _

_I wish we got to talk more at the Quidditch shop today. But have you gotten your books for school yet? You probably did, the letters came ages ago, but if you didn't, maybe we can meet up and do it together. I'm going next Sunday. _

_Send me an owl back if you can make it. If not, I'm really looking forward to seeing you September 1__st__. _

_Blake_

Ah, so his name was Blake. Unfortunately, the Potter's hadn't done their school shopping either, and Harry knew that Ginny would agree to let her meet him there.

_At least I have Saturday off, _Harry thought as he mumbled a spell, making the envelope look like it had never been opened.

Climbing back into his bed, he still couldn't take his mind off what he had saw with his daughter earlier.

How could Bill be so calm about letting Victorie date Teddy, he wondered.

Of course, Teddy was a friend of the family, and Bill had known Remus well…

His mind full of thoughts about what Lily must be thinking as she opened that letter and saw that he wanted to meet her, Harry drifted off into an un-peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily reread the letter several times. It seemed too good to be true. Maybe this was a sign Blake liked her. Ever since that encounter at Diagon Ally, he was the only thing on her mind.

She would have to tell Rose about this right away. Rose was a lot like Lily's older sister. Rose always wanted a younger sister, not that she didn't love Hugo, and as fond as Lily was of her brothers, she liked having Rose to talk with.

She fell asleep with thoughts of her and Blake playing Quidditch.

She awoke at a little past six. The moon was still visible outside her window, and she could here James's snores coming from the next room. She dressed quickly and went into the bathroom. By the sink she noticed her mothers make-up kit. Lily had only worn make-up on special occasions. She wasn't that much of a girly-girl. But now the stuff seemed to have certain charm to it. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, and noticed her under her green eyes she had slight dark circles. She rummaged through the make-up kit and found some blush. Her mother had the exact same skin tone as her, so the color matched her skin perfectly.

_Much better_ Lily thought. But then her eyes fell on a tube of lipstick. Her lips did seem a bit uncolored…

Almost an hour later Lily had gone through the entire kit, sampling almost everything. She had even used the potion her mother used on her hair when her mother went out with Harry. She barely recognized herself. She looked like one of the girls in the magazines James kept under his bed.

_Well if Blake can improve his looks, so can I _She thought to her self, feeling very satisfied.

Back in her room, she went through her entire wardrobe, which was mostly jeans, T-shirts and sweaters, before she found an outfit that went with her new look. A skirt her mother had gotten her a year ago, so it was a bit short, and a simple, yet cute tank top.

Knowing she would never be let out of the house dressed like this, Lily pulled a random T-shirt on over her. She would take it off if she left the house.

Looking at the clock, she saw it was now 8:45. She wert downstairs to the deserted kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She loved having the whole house to herself like this. It was the only time when it was peaceful and not filled with James and Albus's arguing or her cousins popping in suddenly.

Finishing her breakfast, Lily scribbled down a note saying she went out and would be back by lunch; Lily yanked her T-shirt off, and stepped out the door.

Right next to Godric's Hollow, was another village, inhabited by muggles. Her and her brothers went down there a lot before Hogwarts started, now they could only come during holidays. Since the village was pretty small, there were few kids. All of them were boys, well except for Albus's ex-girlfriend and her sisters, but they now held a grudge against anybody with the name of Potter, so Lily stayed clear of them. Instead, she hung around a group of boys her age. She had known them since she was only six, so they were very close. Robbie, Wendell and Scott met her down by the lake most mornings, and that's where they were today.

"Hi," she said as she walked over to them.

"Hey," Wendell said, distractedly. All three of them were facing the other direction towards the lake, trying to catch fish with their bare hands.

"Damn it," Scott cursed as he splashed himself in the eye as tried to catch one. "I give up."

The other boys agreed and started to get up. "Wanna shoot some hoops Lil? We could do two on two or maybe see if we can get any others to-" Robbie's jaw fell open as he saw Lily. Wendell and Scott looked shocked too.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You're a girl!" Scott said in awe.

She rolled her eyes. "A bit slow there aren't we?"

"No, I mean you LOOK like one. Usually you're so tomboyish."

Lily gave him a punch in the arm. "I am not."

"Um, why the sudden change?" Robbie asked, his eyes still large.

Lily shrugged. "Felt a bit ambitious."

"A bit? Lily this is more like A LOT."

"Whatever. Are we gonna do stuff or just sit here talking about how my clothes are different?"

"Um, yah, sure." The boys, still red in the face said something about the park, but Lily really couldn't understand much more than that, because they were mumbling.

Following behind them, she smiled. Hopefully Blake would notice her like Robbie, Wendell and Scott did.

After a couple of games of HORSE, Lily headed home. It was almost one, and her family would most likely be eating lunch. She reached into her pocket for her T-shirt, and realized she left it all the way back at the park. She considered running back for it, but the sky was turning gray and she could here thunder is the distance.

Deciding to just sneak up to her room before eating, Lily entered the house.

"Lily is that you?' Harry called from the kitchen.

"Yah dad."

"Your mum had to go visit her Auntie Muriel with Ron, they're not sure but they think she might finally be dying."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded from the kitchen as well.

"Unfortunately," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Getting up to her room was going to be harder than she thought; she forgot she had to go through the kitchen to get to her room.

"Lily, Ginny left you soup before she left," Hermione said as Lily tried to quickly get through the kitchen without her father seeing her.

"I'll be down in a minute. I have to get something in my room-"

"Hold on, come back here," said Harry.

She had been so close. She turned around nervously.

"Yes daddy?" she said in her voice that always got her what she wanted.

Harry nearly chocked on his tea when he saw her. Hermione had to whack him on his back before he could finally talk again.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded.

"Ummm, nothing."

"Practically. Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I just went into the village and played basketball."

"Are you wearing make-up?"

"It's mum's I just wanted to try it on and see how it looked."

"You're too young to be wearing that!"

"Dad I'm thirteen. Lot's of girls in my year where it!"

"So? Just go change or something!"

"Fine dad, jeesh."

And with that she left the kitchen, leaving an awe struck Harry and an amused Hermione.

"Why the hell is she looking like that now? She's only thirteen!"

"Harry, she's being a teenager. It's a phase, she'll grow out of it."

"You and Ginny were never like that. Neither is Rose."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "What're you talking about? Don't you remember Ginny and those boyfriends she had before you?"

"What Dean and Michael?"

"Oh, there were more."

"Excuse me?"

"Like Vincint Durdoff, he was a Ravenclaw, Herman Slidder, another Ravenclaw, Ullyses Timpherhow, I think he was a Hufflepuff, and-"

"When was this?"

"Mostly in her fifth year, some in fourth. Right after I told her to focus on other boys, not just you, since at the time you didn't seem interested…"

"So it was all your fault!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I was like that too. In the summer at home though, never at school. And Rose is just really sneaky about everything because she knows Ron will flip out."

Harry frowned and mumbled, "woman"

Lily came back down, her hair in a simple ponytail, and back in her usual jeans and shirt.

"Thank you Lily."

"Whatever."

"Right well, I have to go to work. If your mum gets back before me tell her I should be home by 8."

"Harry run this in to Kingsly's office please," Hermione said, pulling put a roll of parchment. "The department needs his approval on it."

"Alright, see you later." He apparated.

Lily hastily began eating her lunch.

"So," Hermione said. "Who's they boy you were trying to impress?"

"Who said anything about a boy?"

Hermione gave her a hard strare.

Lily swallowed. "Okay, Blake Frankilin. I didn't do it for him today though; I just wanted to see how it looked. Everyone down in the village seemed to like it."

Hermione nodded, and Lily continued, "I only started liking him yesterday, when I saw him in Diagon Ally, but he's all I can think about. He invited me to go shopping with him Sunday, and I really want to look good to try to get him to like me."

"You don't have to go through all that just to get him to like you though. Looks alone will only get you so far."

"I know, but still I wanted to look pretty."

"Lily, you are pretty! But I know how you feel, sometimes you just want to get dressed all up and all that."

Lily nodded.

"But seeing as it almost gave dad a heart attack, I guess I'll tone it down a bit."

Hermione smiled, just as James came into the room, still wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, hi Aunt Hermione."

"Hello James. Is Albus still sleeping?"

"Nah, little git's in the bathroom using all the hot water up. I swear when I turn 17, he'll be the one who gets the cold shower."

He grabbed a plate and started shoveling food in his mouth.

"Where's Rose?" Lily asked as she finished her lunch.

"Doing her homework I think."  
"Why would she do it now? We have 3 weeks until school starts." James said.

"I know, she left it go really late this year, her father is rubbing off on her."

"Well, speaking as someone who saves it for the train ride up to school, I'd say she's doing great."

Albus came in looking refreshed. "Showers all yours James."

"You wait, Albus. Just you wait till next year…"

He stuffed the rest of his food down, aimed a kick at his brother and left to use the bathroom.

"I'd better go," Hermione said. "Tell your mum I said hi."

Lily and Albus said goodbye, and Hermione disappered into thin air.

________________________________________________________

Trying hard to concentrate on her homework, Lily sat at her desk reading her Potions book.

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny came in.

"Wow, I see you actually started your homework, instead of waiting for the week you go back."

"Yah, well I was bored."

Ginny smiled. "So, gave your father a bit of a panic this afternoon?"

"You heard about that then?"

"Harry told me as soon as I got back."

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Ginny said, "Hermione also told me you had a reason for doing so too."

Lily turned a slight red.

"Lils, you know you can't change just for a boy to like you."

"I know," Lily sighed.

"But, maybe it is time I took you shopping, we haven't gone in awhile."

Lily perked up. "Really? When?"

"I'm free tomorrow, I'll take you on one condition."

"What?"

"You wait until I'm up before you drag me to the store."

Lily laughed, and then remembered the letter. "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could go to Diagon Ally Sunday to get our school stuff?"

"Sunday? Why then?"

"A friend of mine wants to meet me there."

"A friend huh? Ginny asked, knowing exactly who the "friend" was. "Alright then, Sunday it is."

"Thanks mum."

Giving her daughter a kiss, Ginny left to start preparing dinner. Lily abandoned all hope of finishing any homework that night and dug for a sheet of parchment and a quill. Finding them, she wrote down,

_Dear Blake,_

_I'd be happy to meet you Sunday. My whole family is coming to buy there stuff though, but don't worry, we can probably ditch them. _

_See you Sunday_

_Lily_

The family had three owls. Hedwig the Second, Mercury and Jade. Hedwig the Second was mostly Harry's, and was usually off delivering some message to the ministry or what not. Jade only liked Ginny and James, so Lily avoided her, leaving Mercury for most of her and Albus's deliveries.

Lily was walking up to the small room on the third floor, directly below the attic, when she met her father on his way into the room.

"Sending something?" he asked, spotting the letter in her hand.

"Yup, you?"

"Nah, have to feed the owls. You wanna help?"

"Sure."

The room reminded Lily of the owlery at Hogwarts, only smaller. It had the same shape, smell and feel. The owls were only fed about one a week, because they hunted for their own food, but they always enjoyed the special treat of owl pellets.

"Dad, I've always wondered, why'd you name the owl Hedwig the Second?"

"Because When I was in school, I had an owl that looked just like her, but she was killed."

"How?"

"Remember how I told you the story of when Moody died?"

"Yah?"

"She was killed in that as well."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"So am I. But she lived a pretty full life. Hagrid gave her to me you know."

"Hagrid? But doesn't he like odd creatures? A normal owl seems like a pretty strange gift from him."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose so, but he did give me a lot of other gifts that fit his standards better, like that biting book."

They finished filling the bowls with owl pellets and Harry made his was to the door to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yah?"

"I'm sorry about this morning and all."

Harry gave her a warm smile. "It's alright, just don't do it again."

"Okay."

He turned to leave, but not before he saw the dreaded name on Lily's envelope. Blake Franklin.

Still upset by this when he went to bed, Ginny asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Still unhappy about Lily growing up huh?"

Harry put an arm around her. "Seems like yesterday she was begging to go to Hogwarts."

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. "But remember what she said when she was getting to ready to go her first year?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny continued. "She said she didn't want to leave her daddy."

"She said she didn't want to leave you either."

"True, but me and her have a mother daughter relationship. You and her have that father daughter one. They're completely different Harry."

He still looked troubled. "She'll always be your little girl Harry, no matter how old she is. No matter how she looks. No matter how many boys she dates."

Harry grinned. "Are you trying to make feel better or worse. I still don't like the idea of her dating."

"To tell you the truth, neither do I."

"Then why are you letting her?"

"Because, the longer you hold on, the harder they try to make you let go. Just let her live her life Harry, she's your daughter, so she's bound to make some mistakes, but she'll have you to help her fix them."

She gave him a kiss, and lied down. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Ginny's words still echoed in his head, "She'll make mistakes, but she'll have you there to help her fix them."

_But Maybe I can stop her from making any at all_, Harry thought. _After all, she's my daughter._

AN- I took longer to update than usual. I'm sorry, I went to Orlando and then had a crapload of homework to do. But I know it's really corny at some parts, but I'm trying to make it sweet, so…

Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

For once, the entire Potter family was up before noon. Ginny was frying bacon in the frying pan, while James and Albus were having yet another heated argument, this time about Quidditch standings.

"All I'm saying is that a team of flying turtles would do better than France in a Quidditch match." James said to Albus.

"France won the last Quidditch Cup. They were nearly undefeated."

"Yes nearly. The United Kingdom crushed them 300 to 110."

"But the United Kingdom lost to Egypt by more."

"Albus! Just face it. France's team is nothing since they traded Dougless O'Conner!"

Albus was about to argue back, but as his mother slid a plate of steaming bacon and buttered toast in front of him and James, all thought was lost as they began scarfing it down.

Lily rolled her eyes, disgusted at how her brothers ate. She didn't feel much like eating breakfast. Her stomach was too excited, as was the rest of her, at seeing Blake that afternoon. True to her word, Ginny had token Lily shopping, along with Hermione and Rose, but she still felt unconfident that she would make the impression she was aiming for on Blake.

"When are we leaving for Diagon Ally anyways?" James asked through a mouthful of food.

"As soon as your father gets home. Him and Ron had to go into work for a few hours. And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Yah, yah sorry."

A loud popping noise came from the front door, and Harry and Ron's voices were heard coming into the house.

"Still, I wish I could've been the one to tell her she has to stay in Azkaban," Ron said, as the two came into the kitchen. "Wonder how many more times she'll try to get out before she gives up."

"Many times. From what Peaks told me last week after he came back from there, she doesn't like her cellmate. He's half troll."

"Oh, excellent Ginny! You've made food!" Ron grabbed a plate and started piling onto it.

"Go to your own house and eat Ron!"

"Why? We'd be back here in a few minutes anyway."

"Honestly Ron you are so thick headed."

"Is Hermione here yet?" Harry asked, sitting down with his own plate next to Ginny.

"No, she was going to wait for Ron to come back, but seeing as he's pigging out here, I'll go tell her not to bother."

Giving her brother a quick punch in the shoulder, she headed off to the fireplace to Floo over to Hermione.

"Why'd you have to go into the office early dad?" Albus asked, as he tipped more bacon onto his plate.

"A group of Snatchers thought it'd be funny to put up the dark mark over that muggle school in the next town," Harry answered.

"Yah, well don't think they'll be enjoying their 3 years in Azkaban," Ron said darkly. "But it'll give Umbridge some company."

Rose and Hugo came into the kitchen then. "Hi dad," Hugo said, taking a piece of bacon off his father's plate.

"When are we leaving?" Rose asked. "There's this really excellent book I heard of that has all sorts of preparation for the O.W.L.'s . You should get it too Albus."

"What?" Albus said, looking up from his bacon. "Oh sure."

"Those tests are a piece of cake," James said, leaning back in his chair. "I got 3 Outstanding's on mine."

"And 2 Troll's," Lily reminded him.

"Yah well, I'm never going to use History if Magic anyways, and Divination was a lame excuse for a class. But the point is that I studied for an hour before each exam, and got Outstandings in Defense Against the Arts, Herbology, and Potions, and Exceeds Expectations on everything else."

"You'll pay for not studying later on James," Rose said knowingly. "You start N.E.W.T. classes this year, and you'll be behind everyone if you don't know your stuff."

"Relax Rose, you have your way of learning, and I have mine."

Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen. "Are you ready to leave yet?" Ginny asked, who flicked her wand at the pile of dishes in the sink and they began scrubbing themselves.

"Hang on, I'm still eating," said Ron.

"As usual," Hermione put in.

"I'm starving Hermione!"

"So you gorge on Ginny's food? She cooks that for her family Ronald."

"I am her family!"

"You know what I mean."

"Shall we wait for you two to finish your argument?" Ginny asked sarcastically, grabbing Ron's plate and placing it in the sink. "Or can we finally get going"

"Well seeing as I have no breakfast anymore," Ron mumbled under his breath, getting up.

The group traveled by Floo, arriving in the Leaky Cauldron. "Care for anything?" Tom asked as Harry helped Ginny to her feet and Ron with Hermione.

"Later maybe," Ron replied.

"Alright, see you then"

"Let's go over to Uncle George's," James said as they entered Diagon Ally.

"No, let's go to the pet shop," Albus contradicted.

"We can't go anywhere until we go to Gringott's," Harry told them. "Then you can go where you want as long as you meet us back at Flourish and Bolt's by 2."

"Okay."

As the group stepped into bank, a few of the goblins gave Harry, Ron and Hermione dirty looks and whispered to each other.

"Can't see why they just can't let it go," Ron mumbled under his breath. "It happened over 20 years ago."

"Just ignore them Ron," Hermione said.

A stubby looking elf was sitting at the front desk, weighing a handful of rubies and a large diamond. "Yes?" he said without looking up.

"Hi, we need to withdraw money." Ginny said cheerfully. "Vaults 299 and…"

"882" Hermione finished.

"Do you nave the keys?"

"Here," Ginny and Hermione both handed him keys.

He examined them for some time, as though determined to find something out of order, but he couldn't so sighing in defeat he signaled two goblins over.

"Coldoc, bring the Potter's to 299 and Yerslx you take the Weasly's to 882."

Following their assigned goblins, the families separated.

After filling up their moneybags, they met back up again near the doors.

"That Yerslx one is awful," Ron said as they exited. "He was going on the whole time about witches and wizards that got stuck in the vaults they were trying to break into. Looked right at Hermione and I through all this too."

"All right well, remember be back at the bookstore by 2," Ginny said, giving her kids each a bag of coins. "But Albus you need to come and get new robes first."

"You too Hugo," Hermione said.

And with that, Hugo and Albus both reluctantly followed their mothers down to the robe shop, and James ran down the road towards Weasly's Wizard Wheeze and Rose and Lily headed in the opposite direction.

"Where'd he say he'd meet you?" Rose asked as Lily nervously flattened her hair.

"Over by the Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Does your dad know about you meeting up with him."

"Are you insane? My mum knows though. Oh there he is!"

Blake was leaning nonchalantly against the side of the store.

"See you later Lily, good luck!" Rose gave her an encouraging smile then went into a neighboring store that sold quills and parchment. Lily took a deep breath, and walked over to Blake.

"Don't follow so closely Ron, they'll spot us." Harry told Ron as they trailed the girls.

"I'm not close! I can barely see them."

"Well we don't have to worry about anything until that Franklin kid shows up."

"So does Ginny know about this then?"

"She must. That's why she insisted we come to Diagon Ally today."

"Hermione must be in on it too. I heard her and Ginny talking about something that was supposed to happen on Sunday."

"Why would they do that, Ginny even told me she didn't really want her dating."

"Hermione told me that with Rose too. And yet they go and do this."

"Hey wait, why is Rose leaving Lily?"

"We need to get closer Harry, there's so many people she wont see us."

Quickly cutting through the crowds, Harry and Ron got within about 15 yards of Lily.

"Is that him?" Ron asked as they spotted Lily walking over to a boy by Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Yup."

"Oh, he does look awful. Smart thinking keeping an eye on him."

"Looks like they're just talking," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Maybe he only wanted to ask her about homework or something."

"Nah, he'd do that in a letter or something. He must by nervous."

For nearly 10 minutes, the two stood watching Lily and Blake converse, both looking a bit awkward. Then, Blake pointed at a teashop across from them, and Lily followed her in there.

"Now we have something," Ron stated. "Come on, before the get too cozy together."

"Hello Harry, hello Ron." A voice said softly behind them. Turning to look, they saw a tall, mixed skinned girl with short dark hair and big dreamy eyes.

"Hello Cynthia," Harry said.

"Why are you and Ron hiding out?"

"We're not hiding out. We were just on our way to, um, get broomstick clippers." He pointed to the Quidditch store. "We were just going in."

"But I've been watching you for some time. You've just been standing here. At first I thought a Wrinkled Snoggypat had gotten you, but then I heard you talk, and you can't do that once they have you."

"Really? That's um-"

"Or has a wrakspurt got inside your head and confused you? That happened to me last week."

"Listen Cynthia," Ron said. "Rose just went into that shop, why don't you go in with her."

"Alright. I already saw Albus and Hugo. My mum took Nathaniel and Wisdom to get new robes too. Well goodbye."

"Bye," they both said as she disappeared into the store.

"Scary how much she's like Luna," Ron said. "You'd think a bit of Dean would've gotten in there."

"Let's go," Harry said quickly.

Thankfully, the teashop was just as crowded as the rest of Diagon Ally, so making sure they weren't spotted would be easy.

"You see her?" Harry mumbled to Ron.

"Over there, towards the back, the booth next to the old lady."

Indeed Lily was there with Blake. She was sipping a cup of tea, while Blake was talking about something.

"How are we supposed to get close enough to here them?" Ron questioned.

"We don't have to. I have an Extendable Ear."

"Brilliant planning Harry!"

Sitting down at a table a safe distance from theirs, Harry put in the device, and threw Ron one too.

"Can get you too gents anything?" a bubbly young witch asked, coming over to their tables.

"Um, two lattes please," Ron said absentmindedly. "Oh, and a muffin."

"Alright then. Be back in a sec."

"Can you here anything yet?" Harry asked, fiddling with his.

"Not yet, you?"

"No, wait, hang on I got something."

"And then I figured out that if you look towards one hoop, the Chaser automatically goes for the other one," Blake's voice sounded from the ear.

"That's why you saved practically everything last year," came Lily's impressed voice.

"Well, we had a pretty fair captain. That probably contributed to it. But what about your brother, think he'll do good this year?"

"I don't know, he's bossy enough, and I guess he has good leadership."

Then the talking stopped a bit. Harry anxiously sipped his drink waiting to hear more.

"You look really pretty today," Blake blurted out suddenly, making Harry nearly knock over his cup and Ron spit out bits of his muffin.

"Thanks."

"So, er, do you want to go someplace else?"

"Yah, I'm done. But where should we go?"

"I know. But it's a surprise."

The two stood up, Blake left a galleon and they left out the side door, leaving Harry and Ron completely awe struck.

"I DO NOT like how he said that," Harry said furiously.

"I know, I think he has something planned." Ron agreed.

Throwing down the money for the food on the table, Harry and Ron set off after them, staying closer than they did before. It was only a few minutes before Blake led Lily into a small looking store.

"We can't go in there," Ron said, peering through the window. "They're the only too in there. They'd see us in a heartbeat."

"Should've brought the cloak," said Harry. "But I suppose the Extendable Ear's will do for know."

Putting the gadget back into his ear, Harry pressed it hard against the wall beneath the window, Ron doing the same.

"My aunt just bought this place," Harry heard Blake say. "She's going to make it a candy store. Diagon Ally needs one, after all, Hogsmade had Hunnydukes."

"She'll do a good business, kids will be coming in from all over to get sweets."

"Exactly," he laughed, but then stopped quickly, cleared his throat and said, "You know, the real reason I brought you here was to tell you something, and I didn't want to be overheard."

Pressing the ear with great force against the wall, Harry listened intently. "What is it?"

"Well, since our first year, I've always, er, sort of, liked you."

"I know, we've been friends for ages."

"No, I mean, I've had kind of, a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and well, I was wondering if you maybe, I dunno, felt the same way, and wanted to be boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend girlfriend?"

"It's fine if you don't. I'm not going to force you, but it was just a thought and-"

"I feel the same way Blake."

"Huh?"

"Your practically all I've been thinking about for the last week!"

"This is seriously the best day of my whole life! I can't believe Lily Potter is my girlfriend!"

Lily chuckled. "Well, I guess it's true."

And after that, there was complete silence, but Harry knew what was going on in there.

"Ginny cannot be okay with this," Harry fumed as he yanked the cord from his ear. "She said she could date. Not kiss."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Of course! I don't have to tell her we were spying, just say we were passing by when we saw it."

"You really think she'll buy that?"

"Hopefully she'll be so mad that she wont think that hard about it."

"Come to think of it, James and Al probably won't be too fond of this," Ron said thoughtfully.

"I've never thought of that. They're both twice his size too!"

"Come on, I think I hear them coming out. It's nearly two so she'll have to be coming back to the bookshop."

Making their way back to the bookshop, Harry and Ron went on about ways to dispose of Blake.

"Still say we let Hagrid have a go at him," Ron said. "He said it himself when Lily was born if anyone so much as laid a finger on her they'd get it."

"He'd get in trouble for attacking a student," Harry pointed out.

"True, but if he were to "accidentally" let some sort of creature viciously devour him…"

Laughing as they went into the shop, they saw Hermione and Ginny talking to Luna and Dean. Luna's five kids, Wisdom, who was 16, Nathaniel and Edger, 15, Cynthia, 14 and Heather who was 8, were talking with Albus and Hugo. James was in a corner, eyeing Wisdom longingly.

"Where were you two?" Ginny asked as they came over.

"Had some coffee," Harry said. "Hello Luna."

"Hi Harry, Ron," she said in the same dreamy voice as she had since she was in school.

"Ginny, come over here," Harry said, pulling Ginny towards a secluded shelf.

"What?"

"As me and Ron were on our way over here, we spotted Lily and that Blake fellow."

"Uh huh. And you weren't trailing them or anything?"

"I said I just ran into them! Anyways, they were talking, and then you know what he did?"

"What did he do Harry?"

"He kissed her!"

"Really! Oh she must be so excited!"

"Ginny, I think your missing the idea here, he KISSED her!"

"I know! It's her first kiss. I'm so happy for her!"

"Happy? Ginny he kissed her!"

"Harry, I heard you the first time."

"You mean your fine with this?"

"She really likes this Blake Harry."

"Obviously."

"And she is 13. She's going to be kissing loads of guys before she's married."

"Ron was much more supportive then you."

Back with the others, Ron said, "Sorry about the bad news Gin, I know it's really awful."

"What bad news?" Hermione asked.

"It's not bad news," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Quite the opposite actually, apparently Lily got her first kiss!"

"With Blake?" Luna asked curiously.

"You knew too?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, Ginny told me."

"How do you even begin to consider that bad news?" Hermione asked. "You should be happy for her, this is a big deal. After Rose got her first kiss she was so cheerful that she even-"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ron asked Hermione. "Rose hasn't even been out on a date yet."

"Yes she has," Hermione told him. "When she was 12. With Austin Himmit."

"Himmit? Hermione that's Lavender's son!"

"So?"

"So my own daughter can't be dating my ex girlfriends son!"

"Relax Ron, this is why I didn't tell you, I knew you would react this way."

"How am I supposed to react? All calm and giddy that my daughter was already snogging when she was 12?"

"Shhh, here she comes Ron, don't tell her, she's doesn't like to mention him. It didn't end well."

Rose and Lily came into the shop, Lily with a big grin plastered across her face.

"Let's go then," Ginny said. "I've already picked up everyone's books so unless you need anything…"

"No, let's go," Harry said. "See you around Luna, Dean."

"Bye!' they called.

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione bought everyone a round of butterbeer's, then the lot used to Floo, arriving back into the Potter's living room.

"Mum," Lily asked as soon as they were back on their feet. "Can Rose spend the night?"

"If her parent's don't mind."

"It's fine," Hermione said, shaking the dust out of her hair.

The two girls ran upstairs to Lily's room, while they boys went straight to the couch and flicked on the television.

"I need to get into the office," Hermione said, looking at her watch. "Have loads to do for Kingsly."

"See you," Harry said.

"Ron, make sure Hugo eats something decent for dinner," she instructed her husband. "He's going to get sick off of all the junk food he eats."

"Fine," Ron sighed.

Giving a fleeting wave, she disapparated to the Ministry.

"Right, well I'm out of here," Ron said, and then called up, "Bye Rose!"

"Bye," she called back.

"Come on Hugo,"

Waving to his cousins, Hugo went into the Chimney and was eaten once more by the green flames.

"See you around," he said to his sister and Harry. "And good luck." And disapparated back to his house after Hugo.

"I have to go into work too," Ginny said. She worked for the England Quidditch team, as one of the 4 coaches. She worked with the Chasers. "And do get too hung up over Lily Harry," she said in a lowered voice. "Just keep in mind that barely any relationship at their age last more than a week."

"I hope so," he said.

She gave him a kiss, "I won't be back until 9, order pizza or something for dinner. I don't trust you cooking after that one incident."

"I fixed it in the end," said Harry, grinning.

"Bye boys," Ginny said to her sons.

Grunting replies without taking their eyes off the screen, Ginny shook her head, grabbed a fist of Floo powder and was gone.

"I need a snack," James announced, getting up and headed into the kitchen.

"Me too," Albus followed in suit.

_Wish Lily was as easy as those two, _Harry thought. _Just feed them and their fine. But no, girls just have to be all that harder to deal with._


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe he kissed you!" said Rose for the tenth time. "It took that slime ball Austin Himmit forever before he kissed me."

"I know! This is so weird though," said Lily.

"Weird? How?" asked Rose.

"It's just that, I've never had a boyfriend before, well apart from that Davey O'Conner when I was five, but I don't know how I should act. Am I supposed to write him love letters every night? Or do I hold his hand when we walk together? Or maybe I have to call him some creepy nickname, or-"

"You're insane Lil," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Just go and be yourself. Act like you did before you started dating, just with you know, more benefits."

"Benefits?" she sniggered. "Got you."

"Besides, Blake's not exactly what most girls consider a "romantic", I'm sure he's not into gushy stuff like pet names."

"You're right," Lily said, getting up off her bed, which she had been resting on. "Anyways I need to practice if I want to make the house team, come and help me."

"You're bound to make it," said Rose as the girls left Lily's room and started for the backyard. "You're brothers that captain, after all."

"James wont automatically let me on the team just because I'm his sister. In fact, I'd say he'd be looking for any excuse NOT to have me on the team."

Lily picked up her broom from the broom shed, and Rose grabbed an old one of Teddy's to use.

For a few minutes. Lily just lobbed some bludgers at Rose, who tried to avoid them, but then James and Albus came out.

"Thanks for telling us you were playing," James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe we didn't want you two idiots out here," Lily shot back. "I'm trying to practice here."

"Lily, if you really want to make the team, then go clean my room," said James, getting on his broomstick, and flying level to her.

"James Sirius Potter, if that's how you pick people for your team, then your going to be an awful captain."

"It's called a joke Lily, rent a sense of humor."

"Shall we play two on two then? Albus questioned, flying up as well.

"I don't know if Little-Miss-Prissy here wants us Al," said James in mock hurt. "Looks like little baby Lily's too proud for her big brothers now."

"Oh shut up," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You can play, just as long as I'm not Chaser."

Harry lay, stretched out on the couch, enjoying the short period of peace he would have before the house was full of arguing teenagers. But no sooner had he began to take in the quite, Kingsley's head appeared in the fireplace. "Harry!"

"Wha-?" said Harry, lazily getting up. "Kingsley, what's going on?"

"There's a major crisis at the Ministry," he said quickly. "I need you to gather you ten top ranked Aurrors, and get in my office as soon as possible."

"But what's the crisis?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you when you arrive. Please be fast." And with that, his head evaporated from the fireplace, leaving a puzzled Harry.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he called out, "Ron and Hermione Weasly!"

"Uncle Harry? What are you doing?" Hugo asked, getting up from the couch he was sitting at, and going over to where Harry's head now was in the fireplace.

"Can you get your dad please Hugo?" Harry asked urgently.

"Hold on a second," he ran up the nearby stairs, and returned a second later, followed by Ron.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked, kneeling down so he met Harry's eyes.

"Kingsly wants us in the office now."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Apparently. I don't know what though, he just said to get my ten top Aurrors and be there as fast as we can. You can bring Hugo over here, I'm calling Teddy to come over."

"Right well, get in then." Ron said to his son, who was listening curiously behind him.

Harry pulled out just as Hugo came tumbling into the living room, followed by Ron, who apperated over.

"This had better be worth it," said Ron. "I was just in the middle of something important."

"What?"

"Um, it was nothing," he said quickly.

"You were raiding Rose's room weren't you?"

"Well I really have no other choice, seeing as I find out things three years after they happen!"

A popping noise sounded, and Teddy Lupin appeared. "Is there any food here?" he asked, looking around.

"No, Ginny left some muggle money, order whatever, but I need you stay here and watch the kids for a bit," said Harry.

"Can Victorie come over?"

"Huh? I don't care, just as long as you keep the kids from killing each other."

"Excellent," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Within ten minutes, Ron and Harry had a hold of the remaining Aurrors, and Ron gave Teddy a quick reminder that kids were going to be with him and Victorie, and he didn't want Hugo and Rose coming back with "images" in their heads, and they apparated into the Ministry.

Kingsly's office had a large table placed in it. He was seated at one head, and indicated for Harry to sit across from him.

"Now that our Head of the Aurror department has arrived," he said, his deep voice captivating the attention of everyone without trying. "I can alert you all to why you are here.

"As you know, the Death Eaters from the War, over twenty years ago were rounded out and sentenced to Azkaban. But it seems that the only known Death Eaters were the ones who were at Voldemort's service for more than a year."

"So your telling us there's more of them?" Ron asked, in a high voice.

"Yes, it only came to our attention this afternoon, after the body of Randy Williams was found near London."

"Who was he?" asked Domonic Picholtz, a large muscular man with a square jaw and prickly face.

"He owned a small shop in Diagon Ally that sold stuff that went way beyond a Death Eater's belief. His wife also confirmed that he was in the Anti-Prejudice Half-Breed Society, the APHBS," explained Kingsly.

"But how do we know that Death Eaters did this?" Harry asked, desperate for the murder to be the work of just some average, sick lunatic, anything but more Death Eaters.

"The genuine Dark Mark was found over the body. The one only someone branded with the Dark Mark could conjure."

"It still could've been a Death Eater that got released," put in Wesly Brian, a dark man with long dreadlocks and a beard.

"They're under surveillance," Harry reminded him. "Being watched around to clock by 3 Aurrors each."

"Yes, and this was found pinned to the chest of his jacket," said Kingsly solemnly, as he took a small object from his pocket, and placed it in the middle of the table.

It was a silver pin that had snake in the shape of a V, and around it was a skull, with a border of tiny letters spelling, _revival_.

The table was still for a moment, and then Kingsly stood up, and cleared his throat. "I need to alert the Prophet of this. The public needs to know that the past may be coming back. We can't keep them in the dark." His face depressed with worry, he left the room, leaving the Aurrors alone.

"Well, I think it's clear that whoever these Death Eaters are need to be stopped before they become at large like they did before," Harry said, standing up.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" asked Yevete Crogon, who was like a much younger version of McGonagall. "The only lead we have is the pin."

"We know they we initiated less than a year before Voldemort died."

"Still not much to go on mate," said Ron.

"Yes, but some of Voldemort'a most trusted Death Eaters are bound to know who was added."

"He's right there," said Wesly Brian. "Do we know which ones had the most contact with him?"

"The Malfoys," Ron and Harry said simultaneously. "He used their house for headquarters after all."

"They didn't go to Azkaban, correct?" Ernie Macmillan said.

This was true, all three of the Malfoy's had been held in Azkaban for three days, before Harry pushed for them to have a trial, freeing them of the charges, though they were still carefully watched.

"We'll need to call in all of them," Harry said. "In the mean time, we'll need the guards around the former Death Eater's houses increased, make sure the new ones don't try to get any help."

"I'll get on that," Rebecca Quint said, scribbling it down on a scrap sheet of parchment.

"Right, and we'll need the Carrow's and Yaxley to come in from Azkaban for questions. They were on the inside of the loop too."

"I'll send the owls as soon as they get back from bringing the rejected release forms," Ernie said.

"The rest of you need to start patrolling the areas around William's store. Make sure that security is strong around there. Ron and I will work on finding anyone involved in this."

The room was filled with sudden rush, as the Aurrors tried to get exit the office, to start on their given tasks, until Harry and Ron were finally left alone.

"Thought we finally got rid of them all twenty years ago," Ron sighed. "I never even dreamt that they would come back."

The door clambered open and Hermione rushed in. "What's everyone going on about? There's a big uproar happening outside. Something about a Randy Williams or something."

Harry and Ron told her everything they just found out.

"Unbelievable," she said when they finished. "This is so awful! I thought the worst was over."

"You and everyone else," said Harry. "That's what makes it so scary."

"Do you have any clue who they might be?"

"No, but some of the other Death Eaters are bound to know, we're having them questioned."

The door opened again, and this time Rebecca Quint came back in. "I've sent an owl to the Malfoy's requesting them at the Ministry no later than 10 this evening, is that alright Mr. Potter?"

"Yah, thanks Rebecca,"

"I'm working on increasing the number of Aurrors at the monitored houses, I should have them finalized by tomorrow afternoon." She gave Ron and Hermione a nod, then left, closing the door behind her, only to have it opened again by Seamus Finnigan, who worked down in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "Harry, I don't know if this is important, but I found something on Randy Williams, that, well, is a bit shocking."

"What is it then?" Harry asked eagerly.

"He was half Banshee."

"Half Banshee?"

"Yes, his mum was one, and his sister ended up becoming one. That's why he joined the APHBS, to fight for their rights,"

"Well, the Death Eaters defiantly would've killed someone like that," Ron mumbled, disgusted.

"Thanks a lot Seamus," Harry said gratefully. "That could really help us."

"No problem, I just don't want a relapse of before."

"I think this means they must be targeting Half-Breeds," Hermione said as Seamus left.

"Seems like it," Harry said. "But we can't be certain after only one attack."

"Yes but think about it. Blood Status is really hard to account for now, seeing as Kingsly threw out all records of a wizards blood when he got into office. But it's still easy to track Half-Breeds."

"She's right," Ron agreed. "That Williams Bloke wasn't muggle born."

The color from Harry's face drained. "But then that means-"

"What?" Ron asked, but Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. "Hagrid! He'll be one of the first on their lists. Look at all he's done to stop Voldemort."

"And Teddy," Harry said, pacing the length of the table. "And Bill. Victorie probably wont be safe either."

Ron shook his head sadly. "We'll all be at risk too. Harry mostly, Hermione and I aren't that known to them."

"Do you really think they're stupid enough to come after the one who made their master die?" Harry asked. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about the kids truthfully."

Ron stood up. "You think they'd go for them?"

"Why not? If they can't get revenge by killing us, they'll want the next best thing."

Hermione broke into tears, burring her face in Ron's shoulder. "We-we have to protect them," she said, attempting to pull herself together. "We can't let them fall victim to the Death Eaters."

"They'll be going back to Hogwarts in a little less than three weeks, the castle has amazing protection, remember," Ron said, soothingly rubbing her back.

"Yah, and until then we'll just have to do our own protections," said Harry.

The Malfoy's arrived at the Ministry at 9:30. Harry and Ron would be questioning them, with Veritaserum of course.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all wore the same expression of strong dislike, and confusion, though Narcissa's was a bit softer than her husband and son's.

"Why are we here?" demanded Draco as soon as Harry and Ron walked into the room.

Ignoring him, Ron conjured three cups of tea, and placed them in front of each Malfoy, as Harry tipped in some Veritaserum into them.

"I hope you don't expect us to drink that," Lucius said darkly.

"Shall we read you section 45 paragraph 3 of the Procedure of Questioning and Inquiring?" Ron said, raiding his eyebrows.

He just stared coldly.

"Drink up then," Harry said as they simply looked at the cups of tea in front of them.

Draining the cups, Ron set up one of Rita Skeeter's Quick Quotes Quill, which the Ministry now often used in their questioning sessions.

"Let's start," Harry said, and the quill jolted up, ready to record.

"Were all the Death Eaters caught after the Death of Voldemort?"

They all gave small shutters. "No," Lucius said. "They were not."

"How many were left un-captured?"

"Nearly twenty I believe, but two are dead."

"Were they given the Dark Mark less than a year before Voldemort's death?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Right after he failed in killing you when you left your aunt's house."

"Have you had any contact with any of them since?" asked Ron.

"Yes," Narcissa said, looking at the floor.

"What happened when you had contact with them? Did they ask anything?"

"They asked us how to make the Dark Mark," Lucius said slowly. "They never learned while the D-Dark Lord was alive."

"Do you know why they asked you that?"

"They wanted to fulfill the services they never go to pay when he was around."

"Do you know what they've been doing?"

"They were going to start killing mudbloods again, but they weren't able to find any records of what blood everyone has, so they mentioned something about half-breeds."

"And when was the last time you spoke to any of them?"

"December, that's when they finally learned the Dark Mark, it takes much practice."

Harry looked at his watch. He had only put a bit of the Veritaserum in the tea, and he knew that their time was nearly done.

"One last thing," said Harry, waving his wand so that a quill and piece of parchment appeared. "Write down the name of every one of these new Death Eaters you can."

"I've only met 5. Their leader and four of his supposed best followers."

"Write those down then."

Grimacing, Lucius scribbled down five names, and then thrust the paper back at them. "Can we go then?"

"Check out at the desk," said Harry, not looking at them, but closely examining the list.

"Anyone that sounds familiar?" Ron asked, reading over his shoulder.

"No, none of them must've been at the Second Battle of Hogwarts."

"Well obviously, if they had less than a years experience, they probably just tortured people he brought back to headquarters."

Still, Harry scrutinized the list, determined to know at least one of the names

_Vascas Nilknarf (leader)_

_Dorris Hamerdein _

_Simon Adams_

_Horris Horowitz_

_Rudy Edwards_

"We'll have to look them up," Ron said, taking he list for Harry's grasp. "Damn, looks like we'll be here until at least midnight."

"Let's hurry up and get it done," said Harry. "I'll get their records and meet you back in your office."

"Okay."

The records of all registered witches and wizards were kept on the ground floor, right by the Floo network.

Quickly grabbing the needed folders, Harry walked briskly up to Ron's office, next to his own.

Hermione was in there as well, going over some papers about a wizard in France who was caught smuggling stolen goods to the States.

Tossing the folders down onto the desk, Harry sunk into the chair next to Hermione.

"How did your questioning go?" she asked, still scanning her paper.

"Okay I guess, we got some information. And we still have the Carrows and Yaxley to do."

"This Edwards guy has a pretty bad history," Ron said, as he began to read.

"Says he dropped out of Drumstrangs in his 5th year, and went to work with his father and brother at Waderbel Potions Store in Knockturn Ally, and got sent to Azkaban for two years after he poisoned a customer there. Blimey, he looks nasty too."

He slid the folder over for the other two to see, and in fact, Edwards did look awful. He had three missing teeth, long scars running down both sides of his nose, and a long tangled beard so grown the picture didn't capture the whole thing.

Adams, Horowitz, and Hamerdein all had the same disgruntled looks, and the same backgrounds, all having dropped out of their school before finishing. But by far the worse was the leader, Vascas Nilknarf.

By looking at his cool, collect picture in his file, no one would have guessed his permanent record would look the way he did. He looked to be in his mid forties when the photo was taken. He was slightly balding, and had a neatly clipped mustache.

"He's been to Azkaban five times!" said Hermione, putting her paper aside. "Why'd he keep getting let out?"

"His father gave a lot of money to the Ministry," said Ron. "This was about thirty years ago mind, now he couldn't have gotten away with it."

"He's been accused of the murder of Role Bleshmen twenty-nine years ago. The case never went public, because no one could ever prove he did it. Other than that the other cases have all been of him sending dememtors on people. He apperantly has a gift with them."

"Well that's just brilliant," said Ron. "He'll have them on their side."

"Is there anything else on him?" questioned Hermione.

"Just that he married a Sylvia Jensen, and has a son."

She got up. "I'm going to get back home, Ron what'd you do with Hugo?"

"He's with Teddy at Harry's," he answered.

"Alright I'll go get him. Or can he stay there Harry? It's already past one."

"Yah sure," said Harry.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"So we'll need to have these blokes brought in right?" asked Ron, stretching his arms. "Or do we send them straight to Azkaban?"

"We have to give them a hearing, otherwise they'll be able to cut their sentences when they get them."

"Ah, that's Hermione's department. We need to worry about finding them first."

"It doesn't say where they reside," Harry frowned, then hit his head with his hand. "Of course they would've put charms around their homes after they killed Williams."

"Then how the bloody hell do we find them?"

"We can't that's the problem, we'll need to catch them in the act."

Ron slumped down in his seat. "This case has impossible written all over it."

There was a knock at the door, and Kingsly entered. "We have the Carrow's in custody, and Yaxley is on the way. Do you want to question them today or tomorrow?"

"Do it tomorrow," Harry yawned. "Think I'm clocking out for tonight."

"Thank you for handling the case so efficiently. I know it must be hard for you to have to relive this Harry."

"It's no problem. I figure they can't be worse than Voldemort was."

"I hope not."

"Here's the list of the people the Malfoy's named. They've gone and made their homes unplotable and all."

"That'll make it all the harder to catch," he sighed. "Very well, thanks once more Harry, you too Ronald."

"Well, I'll be getting home then," said Ron. "Enjoy having no kids around."

"You owe me for that," Harry grinned. "See you tomorrow."

They both apperated back to their homes.

When Harry arrived at his home, he was greeted by Teddy and Victorie wrapped around each other, kissing patiently.

"Oi!"

They broke apart. "Oh hey Harry," Teddy said cheerfully, not looking a bit embarrassed, unlike Victorie, who was turning red, avoiding her uncle's eyes.

"Must you do that here?"

"What? We can't do it my house, grandma is there, and Bill would kill me if he walked in on us."

"Is Ginny back?"

"She got back hours ago. We we're actually just getting ready to go before you interrupted us."

Victorie stood up. "I better be going," she said, with a slight French accent. "I have an early class tomorrow."

Victorie was planning on becoming a Healer, which required her to go to five years of extra schooling.

"Bye Teddy," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye uncle Harry."

She disaperated back home.

"Yah I have to get back too," said Teddy, making his way to the fireplace, but then stopped and turned to Harry.

"Er, Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"First you have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even Ginny."

"Alright."

Teddy took a deep breath and said, "I want to ask Victorie to marry me."

"Oh," stammered Harry. "That's great."

"But see, I don't know how. How did you ask Ginny?"

"Well, it was back when you were only about three, we were helping George put stuff out for his shop, and by the time we left, Diagon Ally was completely desolate, just like I had planned it.

"So she thought I was taking her back to the Burrow, but Ron and Hermione helped me set up this place write next to the Leaky Cauldron, and I just asked her."

"Ron helped you propose to his sister?"

"Yah well he owed me, I helped him ask Hermione."

Teddy nodded. "Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it."

Giving his godfather a fleeting smile Teddy used the Floo and was sent back to his grandmother's place.

Making his way up to the bedroom, Harry passed Lily's room, and saw that her light was still on, and he could hear her and Rose's voices.

"That's so sweet," Rose's voice sounded from behind the door. "Read it aloud."

"Alright, alright," said Lily.

"Your hair, as soft as cotton,

your lips like cushions for mine.

The name of a flower,

The beauty too,

Lily Potter I love you."

"And I said he wasn't a romantic," said Rose as she finished. "But I have to admit, sending you love poems in the middle of the night does make him seem like the ideal boyfriend. You'd better hold on to him Lils."

_Damn it, he's really laying it on thick that Franklin_, Harry thought furiously. _As if a kiss wasn't enough, now he has to go and lure her in more?_

Ginny was deep in sleep when Harry got to their room, slightly disappointing Harry, because he felt like he needed her right now. To talk about the new Death Eaters, their kids' safety, how it seemed like everything was happening all over again.

Muttering a few protective spells he learned from Hermione years ago to keep the house hidden at least at night, Harry climbed into bed, his head abuzz with worry.


	6. Chapter 6

September the first finally arrived, and the familiar hustle of last minute preparations fell over the Potter house.

"Where'd you put my jeans mum?" asked James, running into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"I put them in your bottom drawer last night," said Ginny, flipping over the pancakes she was making.

"Thanks!" he called, running back out.

Meanwhile Lily and Albus were having a fight over who's chess set was who's, while Harry shook his head, and started loading Mysty, a tawny brown owl Ginny and him had bought for the kids the week before, into her cage.

After shoveling down a stack of pancakes each, the kids ran upstairs to tie up a few last minute things.

"I thought this day would never come," sighed Ginny, sliding into James's empty chair. "I've nearly forgotten what a peaceful house sounds like."

"Umhum," Harry said absentmindedly as flipped through the Prophet.

"Any news of the Death Eaters?"

"Nothing new, just some more about Williams's death."

"At least we know Hogwarts is safe. McGonagall must've put every defensive protection on it after the war."

"Still, I'm worried the Death Eater's might try something. I just don't want my kids paying for what I did all those years ago."

Ginny patted him gently on the shoulder. "Don't try to blame this all on yourself. It's not your fault at all."

"But still I know they'll be targeting them. Hugo and Rose as well."

"You don't know that. They might not even know you have kids. You said they've been keeping a low profile since Voldemort died."

"Trust me Gin, they'll know."

The chatter of the three kids ended the conversation as they dragged their trunks into the kitchen.

"We're going to be late!" said Lilly, looking at her watch.

"It's only 9:45," said Harry. "Why are you in such a rush to get to school?"

"I'm not," she said, turning a bit red and looking at the floor.

"We'll go as soon as I finish the dishes," said Ginny.

"But you always take forever!" moaned Albus. "Why can't you just use magic to do them?"

"Because I don't want to be dependant on my wand for every little thing," she answered simply. "And I'd be done a lot faster if you dry when I'm done."

Ten minutes later, Harry was loading the trunks into the back of their car, while James and Albus bickered on as usual. Lily just sat, smushed between James and the window, looking out it, thinking happily of when she would finally get on the train, and see Blake again.

"Do you all have everything?" Ginny asked as Harry got into the drivers seat.

"Yes," the kids said in a monotone voice as he started the car.

They reached Kings Cross station at 10:30, but still Lily ushered them urgently through the platform as though they were late.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Ron, who was leaning against a wall by the gate.

"Lily wanted to get here," answered Ginny.

Ron and Hermione had always been at the train before them, because Rose was very punctual, and enjoyed being one of the first people on the train. Hugo personally would've enjoyed more sleep, as he was standing with a drowsy look on his face next to his mother.

"So she's still with the Franklin huh?" Ron asked as him and Harry heaved up the trunks.

"They've been sending little letters since Diagon Ally. Don't know what they say though, Ginny won't let me read them, but they've been making her happy if you know what I mean."

"Speak of the devil," Ron pointed about ten yards away. "Look who showed up."

Whirling around, Harry saw Blake running over to Lily and gave her a hug. Much to his dismay, Albus and James were facing the other direction, talking with a friend.

"I've missed you so much!" Lily said as they pulled away from their hug.

"Me too, but we can see each other everyday now!" he said.

A tall woman with neat blonde hair and robes of dark sapphire walked over to them.

"Is this the Lily Potter I've heard so much about?" she asked Blake.

"Oh yah, Lily, this is my mum. Mum, this is Lily."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said shyly.

"You too, I'm Jazzete by the way." She extended a hand to her. "My Blake's been talking non-stop about you this summer. You're his first girlfriend ever!"

"Mum," he whispered under his breath. "Cut it out!"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, smiling still at the two of them. "But where are your parents Lily?"

"Oh, um they're over there," she said, pointing to where her parents were talking with Ron and Hermione. It wasn't her mum she was nervous about introducing, it was her dad. She knew how he stood with her and boys, seeing the way he reacted when she was five and came home from the playground announcing that she and a neighborhood boy were going to be married.

"Mum?" Lily said as she led the Franklin's over to her mother. "This is Blake, and his mother, Jazzete, Blake and Mrs. Franklin, this is my mum. Oh and that's my aunt Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny politely, shaking both of their hands, as did Hermione.

"Same here," Jazzete said, and then turned to Lily, "and is that your father over there? The famous Harry Potter?"

"Oh yah," Lily said quietly. "That's him."

"Hello," said Harry walking over to the group with Ron.

"Dad, this is Blake and his mother," she said nervously.

"Very honored to meet you Mr. Potter," Jazzete said, her eyes automatically looking up at his forehead.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Harry said, but was more busy eyeing Blake intently.

"You better hurry up and get on the train," Ginny said. "It leaves in five minutes, your brothers are already on."

"My goodness the time really does fly!" said Jazzete. "We'll leave you to say your goodbyes. Great seeing you!"

Blake, giving Ginny a fleeting smile, followed his mother away, mouthed, "save you a seat!"

"Have fun sweetie," Ginny said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Bye mum, see you at Christmas."

She gave Ron and Hermione a quick hug, and then came to her father, who she always had trouble saying goodbye to.

"I'll write to you right away if I get on the Gryffindor team," she said as she embraced him.

"Good luck Lily, but don't worry, you're an excellent flier, you'll make it."

Letting go of him, she gave one last smile before running onto the train, just in time too, because only a few seconds after she got on, she felt it begin to move.

The corridor was filled with students greeting each other, and bustling to try to get inside compartments.

"France was especially fun," she head a familiar voice say. "But it simply didn't compare to Italy. There was so much history there."

Following the voice, she found Rose talking with their cousins, Lucy and Molly Weasly. Lucy was the one doing the talking. She was a lot like her father, except in Ravenclaw. She was the top of her classes and entering her sixth year of Hogwarts. She was a prefect, and very proud of it. She had sleek, red hair that she always wore in a braid.

Molly was standing next to her, with a board expression. The complete opposite of her sister, Molly's grades just scrapped her by in school, but made up for it with her outstanding Quidditch skills, playing as one of the Chasers for Gryffindor. She was a year younger than Lucy, and had wavy blonde hair, making her the notice of many boys in her grade.

"Hello Lily," Lucy greeted her as she walked over. "Sorry we missed your birthday. We brought your present with us. I'll give it to you when we arrive."

"Blake is in the compartment all the way in the back," Rose whispered.

"Thanks. Bye guys!"

As she headed to the back, she saw many more of her cousins and friends, though didn't stop to talk.

"There you are," Blake said as she slid into the compartment. "I was starting to think you got lost."

"No, I just stopped to talk with Lucy, Molly and Rose."

"So you had a good holiday then?"

"For the most part. My dad was really busy with all this Death Eater stuff, so my house was pretty hectic. What about you?"

"My dad was busy too. He had to go out of the country this morning. That's why he couldn't see me off."

"Why?"

"Oh, um my grandmother accidentally hexed her hand off. He had to go and help her, it was pretty nasty."

"Is she okay?"

"Yah, she's done it before. So," he said with a sly grin. "Have you liked my letters?"

"I had no idea you were so romantic."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Lily."

He leaned towards her, and gave her a kiss, which she returned immediately.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" James yelled as he slammed the compartment door open.

"What are you doing James? I don't remember inviting you," Lily said coolly.

"Since when are you going with Franklin?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! I have a right to know if my sister is going around snogging random people."

"He's not some random person, he's my boyfriend!"

He looked at Blake through narrowed eyes. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, now if you'll be so kind as to go away."

"You better watch it Franklin," he sneered. "If I find out you did anything, well, let's just say that it may be hard for you to do it again when I'm done with you." And with that he gave him one last threatening look, and left the compartment.

"Sorry 'bout him," said Lily. "He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"That's alright," said Blake with a smile. "I understand."

Worried that James might come back, the two stuck to talking the remainder of the trip.

When the train reached the station, they filed out holding hands, and grabbed a carriage, and were soon joined by Molly, Rose and Cynthia.

"Who's this?" Molly asked, pointing to Blake.

"Blake Franklin," said Rose. "You know him."

"But he looks different now, before he was kind of, well, he looks better now."

"Lily's told me that you two are going out," said Cynthia in her usual tone.

"Oh yah we are," said Blake, tuning a bit red.

"Before we go all mushy," said Molly. "Are you trying out for the team Lil?"

"Yah, I wanna be a Beater."

"Is James telling the truth, he really got made captain?"

"Yup."

"Damn, he's like Lucy, power goes straight to his head. Mark my words, he'll try to have us shining his shoes after the first practice."

Chatting about Quidditch the rest of the way, the carriages pulled up in front of the school, and they all stepped out.

"Make your way into the castle please!" they heard Lucy call to the students who were loitering outside the entrance. "Come on, make way for the carriages!"

"So, looks like James wasn't lying then," Albus said, coming up behind Lily and Blake, whose hands were still intertwined. "You really are with this bloke."

"What's that supposed to mean Al?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I was just saying, I thought he might've been fooling around like he always does. But it looks like he was right. Just don't go kissing at the table, I'm starved and I really don't want to lose my appetite." Dodging the punch his sister sent to him, he disappeared into the flood of students going into the Great Hall.

"You're really lucky you're an only child," she said to Blake as they sat down across from Cynthia and Wisdom.

"Eh, it can get kind of lonely sometimes, but I've learned to deal with it."

"Hi Lily," said her cousin Sean sitting down next to her. "Hey Blake."

Sean was in their year, and was a short, skinny red head, with long, uncontrollable hair that he never brushed.

"Hi Sean, I didn't see you on the train," said Lily.

"I was in with Ruby, she's really nervous about starting her first year."

"Ruby's your sister?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, I hope she's in Gryffindor, but so long as she's not Slytherin I'm fine with wherever she goes."

"Slytherin's aren't all bad," said Lily, remembering what her father told her, about Severus Snape. But at that moment, Scorpius Malfoy walked past them,

"Well what is this I've been hearing? Franklin and Potter together? Not a wise choice Franklin, you know how filthy her blood is, she's from the biggest line of blood traitors in history"

"I value more than blood Malfoy," Blake shoot back.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet, and the Hall fell quiet, and Malfoy ran off to sit at the Slytherin table.

The doors opened, and a line of first years appeared, following Neville, who was carrying the famous sorting hat on a three-legged stool.

"Hope they hurry this up," said Hugo, who had just sat down next to Sean. "I'm starved."

The hat began singing its song, but the only time Lily listened to it was when she was about to be sorted.

"Adadas, Marina!" Neville called when the hat was finished, reading from a roll of parchment.

A small girl with mousy brown hair walked slowly up to the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried out as cheers erupted over at the Hufflepuff table.

And students continued being sorted, Daniels, Veronica became the first Gryffindor, followed shortly by her brother Zach, until there was only two students left.

"Weasly, Ruby!" Neville called, and Lily saw him give her an encouraging smile before she was swallowed by the hat, which almost instantly called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wilts, Francessco became a Slytherin, and McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our old. Seeing as I doubt I'll get a word in otherwise with your empty stomachs, let the feast begin!"

"Good job being sorted into Gryffindor Ruby," Lily said as Ruby took a seat next to Hugo.

"Thanks, the hat seemed to used to sorting Weasly's by now."

After filling up on the delicious feast, Lily listened to McGonagall talk about the usual "no magic in the halls" and the 8:00 curfew for third year students and below.

"And as countless of you know," she said as Lily struggled to hold up her head, due to her exhaustion. "We have trouble brewing among us, with the formation of a new league of Death Eaters, I needless say that it is important for all of you to not let your guard down."

Lily saw Neville and Hagrid exchange looks up at the teacher's table.

"And with that being said, will the prefects kindly lead the first years up to their respective common rooms, the rest of you head off too."

"Gryffindor first years this way please!" she heard Rose call as students began getting up.

"So what new classes are you taking this year?" Blake asked as him and Lily climbed the stairwell leading the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," she answered. "How about you?"

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Wish we had more classes together."

"Me too," she said as they reached the entrance to the common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

"Oh damn I forgot to ask Rose what it was," said Lily looking around for another student.

"It's Hippogriff," said Nathaniel walking over with Edger.

"Very good," the Fat Lady said, swinging open.

"Thanks," Lilly said gratefully as she stepped into the common room, followed by Blake.

"Just a word of warning Lil," Edger said. "James sent an owl to your mum and dad on the train after he saw you and him together," he pointed to Blake.

"Mum already knows," said Lily. "She'll cool my dad down if he takes it too hard. He met Blake and his mum on the platform though, so hopefully he wont be too upset about it." She turned to Blake, "Don't worry about James, Blake, he's just being his usual idiotic self."

Blake gave a small smile, "I'd better be getting to bed, I'll see you at breakfast." He gave her a kiss on her cheek, and headed up the steps to his dormitory.

"Is your brother telling the truth Lily?" her friend Catherine Creevy asked the moment she entered her dormitory. "You're really going out with Blake?"

"How many people did James tell?" Lilly laughed. "Yes, it's true."

"Nice, he got really good looking this year."

The door opened again, and Kels Finnigan came in. "Lily, I just heard from Hugo that you're going out with-"

"Blake. And yes it's true."

"I knew he liked you!"

"So when did he ask you out?" Catherine asked eagerly, plopping down at the foot of her four-poster bed.

Rolling her eyes, Lily began to explain to them everything that had happened during the holiday.

"So, how long until Christmas?" asked Ron as the families arrived back at the Potter's house an hour after the Hogwarts Express had left.

"You miss them already?" Hermione giggled.

"No, I want to know how much time I have to enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Right."

"We're supposed to be in the office by two," Harry reminded him, falling onto the armchair. "See how the search for the new Death Eaters are coming."

"Still have two hours," said Ron, checking his watch. "What's for lunch Ginny? I'm starving!"

"I'm not cooking," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hermione?"

"Make your own lunch, I have to meet Dean at the Ministry in a few minutes."

Ron grumbled a few words of protest as Hermione gave him a quick kiss, and with a wave to Harry and Ginny, she disapperated.

An owl suddenly soared through the window, and Harry recognized it as Mysty.

"They must have forgotten something," said Ginny as the owl dropped the letter in Harry's lap. He tore it open

_Dad,_

_You won't believe what I saw Lily doing on the train just now. She was snogging Blake Franklin(he's the Gryffindor Keeper)!_

_But don't worry, me and Albus will make sure they don't do it again, Hugo even agreed to watch out for them in their lessons, since him and Lily have the same schedule._

_James_

_P.S. Can you send my Potions book. I might need it for tomorrow. It's probably under my bed, or maybe by my window._

"What's it say?" Ginny asked, snatching the letter from her husband before he could do anything. "Oh my god, they can't do this to her!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"James and Albus are trying to sabotage Lily's relationship with Blake, and they have your son in on it too!'

"Really?" Ron asked happily.

"Ron!"

"They're just being brother's Ginny, she'll probably be like you and go out with all these awful guys, excluding you of course mare," he added quickly to Harry.

"That's her decision. She summoned a piece of parchment and a quill from the nearby desk and heatedly wrote

_James and Albus,_

_You are FORBIDDEN to interfere in any way with Lily and Blake. If I find out that you've done something, you'll be in more trouble than the time you made Lucy's hair turn purple for a week!_

_Love from,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Ron said for Hugo to stay out of it as well._

"You're putting words in our mouths!" Harry exclaimed as she rolled the parchment up, and mumbled under her breath, "Accio Potion's book," and it flew down the stairs.

"Harry this is Lily's first real relationship, she can't have her brothers and cousins screwing that up for her!"

"But still-"

Ginny ignored him, attaching the rolled up letter and the book onto the owl's leg. It gave a hoot, and flew out the window.

"Now then, I need to get to work. I should be back around eight or nine." She gave Harry a kiss and headed out the door.

"Can you believe her!" said Harry.

"I know, she just doesn't get it."

"Well, I'm not going to have my daughter draped around some boy," Harry said angrily as he grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_James and Albus_

_Your mother wrote that first note and just put my name down on it. Good work telling us that James, keep it up. Though next time, make sure you send the owl when your mother is at work so she wont see it. I want you both, and Hugo as well if he wants, to make sure that her and Blake are never alone. Watch them like a phoenix. _

_Dad_

"Ginny's going to kill you if she ever finds out about this," said Ron as him and Harry went upstairs to get Hedwig the Second.

"I know, but does she really expect me to let Lily go around snogging with this guy?"

He tied the letter around the owl's leg, and it hopped out the window, and flew away. "James and Albus can be pretty sneaky. If they do this right, Lily will never know, and that means Ginny will never know."

"For your sake I hope this works," Ron said. "Now let's go and grab something at the Leaky Cauldron before work, I won't be much help on an empty stomach."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you James," said Rose, as James frantically looked through his messy bag. "How can you lose your Transfiguration book? It's huge!"

"I've just misplaced it, okay," he said as he continued digging around in the bag.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?" Lily offered. "Like you did with your Potions book?"

"I saw it this morning," he said, and then sighed, "I give up. I'll ask Lucy if I can borrow hers, Ravenclaw never has Transfiguration on the same day as Gryffindor."

"Good luck getting her to agree," said Lily, grinning at her brother. "You know Lucy, she'll lecture you on "responsibility" and "organization" and all that other stuff she's always going on about."

"I'll persuade her," he said, getting up. "I'll see you later then," and he disappeared out the portrait.

"Hi Lily," said Blake, coming down from the boy's dormitories, and giving Lily a one armed hug. "Sorry I can't talk, I have to send an owl home. My parents start to worry if I don't send them any letters as soon as I get to Hogwarts."

"I'll come," said Lily, getting to her feet.

"No, no," Blake said quickly, then added at her raised eyebrows, "I mean, my owl usually doesn't come down if I have company. He's really shy."

"Oh, all right," said Lily. "I'll see you at breakfast then."

He gave her a shining smile, and them headed off to the owlery.

"That's odd," said Rose as he left.

"What is?"

"Well, Blake's been using his owl all summer to send you letters, and he's never seemed shy before. Quite the opposite actually."

"He might've got a new one," suggested Lily.

"Maybe," she checked her watch. "We better go down for breakfast, we'll be getting our schedules."

The Great Hall was a bustle of students rushing around, exchanging welcomes they didn't get a chance to do last night, and comparing schedules with friends.

"Morning Lily, Rose," Neville said, handing them each their schedules. "Have a good holiday?"

"It was fun," Lily said. "Went to the Dragon Range for a few weeks. How about you?"

"Went to go visit my great-uncle Algie down in the States. I've got to go, I'll see you in Herbology tomorrow." And with that, he hurried over to a group of second years that had just entered the Hall.

"What do we have today?" Hugo asked Lily, sitting down across from her, as she ripped open her schedule.

"Potions, double Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and double Transfiguration," she read off.

"Not so bad," he said, buttering a piece of toast. "We'll see Hagrid at least."

"Did either of you take Muggle Studies?" Catherine asked as her and Kels took the seats next to Hugo.

They shook their heads. "Damn, I don't know anybody who is."

"I think that Tyler Ross from Hufflepuff might be," said Lily, now scanning the Hall. "Where IS Blake, he said he'd meet me at breakfast."

"Did he dump you already?" Hugo asked, grinning.

"If you must know, he's sending an owl home," she snapped back. The bell rang, and the students slowly began to rise from the table, and made their way to classes.

"Come on," said Kels, taking one last bite of her muffin. "Don't want to be late on the first day back,"

"We have plenty of time," Hugo mumbled, but still followed.

A strong smell met their noses as they reached the dungeons where their Potions class was held.

"I love the first day of Potions," Kels said excitedly. "Slughorn always has something interesting planned."

Right on cue, the door opened, revealing a shining Professor Slughorn. "Welcome back!" he said. "Come in, take a seat, take a seat!"

Lily, Kels, and Catherine went to table nearest Slughorn's desk, and Hugo drifted to the one directly behind it, with his friend William Boot, and Sean.

"How long can it take to send a letter," whispered Lily. "You don't think Hugo's right do you? He isn't trying to dump me?"

"Since when do you listen to Hugo?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"But then where could he-"

"Just in time, Blake my boy!" Slughorn bellowed.

"Sorry sir, I had to write home, and I, er, had some trouble with my owl."

"Quite alright. Come on, so we can start on our lesson."

"Didn't mean to blow you off at breakfast," Blake said to Lily, pulling out the chair adjacent to her. "But my owl was being difficult."

"It's alright," she said, feeling a bit stupid for taking Hugo seriously.

"Good morning!" Slughorn said heartedly, walking to the front of the room. "Seeing as it's the first day back, I thought we'd have a bit of fun. We'll be having a contest to see who can make the best shrinking potion. I shall be offering my usual prize for the winner!" he said, holding up a small tube of glittering gold liquid. "You have an hour. Begin!"

"You'll win Blake," said Lily, flipping through her book for the directions. "You're an amazing potion maker!"

"You're good," Blake said, starting to slice his ingredients. "Besides, I don't need any liquid luck, I'm lucky to be with you."

"Oh please," said Hugo, walking by to go to the student store. "That must be the oldest line in the book Franklin, be a bit more original."

"Shut it Hugo!" Lily said. "Unless you want your dad to find out what you did with his 100 galleon chess set!"

"That's blackmail!"

"I know."

Giving Lily an evil glare, Hugo went back to his table.

"I swear, I'm going to hex him and my brothers if they don't but out of my business," she said under her breath.

"Don't let them get to you," Blake said. "They can't do anything to us."

"Oh, they'll try," Lily said, heatedly chopping her roots to tiny chunks. "Believe me, they will!"

"Time!" said Slughorn an hour later. "Start clearing up, and I'll go around and find our winner!"

Gathering up her supplies, Lily went over to the stone sink and began rinsing them.

"How can you stand him?" Sean asked, as him and Hugo joined her.

"Who?"

"Franklin!"

"He's really sweet," she said. "I like him a lot."

"More like he's really fake," said Sean, turning off the running water. "I haven't heard so much crap since James told me where babies came from when I was eight."

"Lay off Sean," Lily said, drying off her supplies. "I don't care what YOU think about him, I like him and that's that."

Before he could say anything else, Lily turned and went back to her table, where Blake was mopping a soggy mess up off the floor.

"What happened?"

"Hugo accidentally knocked into me on his way to clean up," he replied, picking up his fallen cauldron.

"That wasn't an accident!" she said furiously. "He did it on purpose, the stuck up little-"

"Forget about it okay?" he said, standing up. "Slughorn said I'd still get marks, so it's all good."

"But-"

"Lily, they're just trying to look out for you, not that they need to, but I'm sure once they see I'm a nice guy they'll leave us be."

"I hope you're right."

"And our clear winner is most defiantly Catherine Creevy!" Slughorn roared happily, pulling out the tube of liquid luck from his pocket, and giving it to her. "Well done girl, well done!"

Charms was exactly the same as potions, regarding Sean and Hugo's behavior towards Blake. She tried her best to disregard their wild laughing when he sent a stack of books flying at Professor Flitwick when he was trying to vanish them, and the snide comments they made when he nearly set his robes on fire trying to make the books stop.

"I'll see you at lunch," Blake said as they left the classroom. "I've got to go to Ancient Runes."

"Bye," Lily said, watching him disappear around the corner.

"Think you can survive a whole lesson without him Lils?" Hugo teased on their way down to Hagrid's hut.

"I don't think YOU'LL survive if you don't can it," said Lily shrilly.

"Such a drama queen," said Sean. "James was right, you ARE getting mean."

"I'm not getting mean, I'm just sick of you two making fun of Blake."

"We're only kidding around," said Hugo.

"Yes well, I don't like it, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped." She stormed away from them, reaching Hagrid's hut before any other students.

"Hi Hagrid," she said, throwing her bag down as Fang ran over to her.

"Yer here early Lily," Hagrid said cheerfully. "Class doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Hugo and Sean were driving me mad," she said.

"Ah, he said knowingly. "Don't let them bother you too much Lily."

"So are you going to show us Beaky in class today," she asked, spotting the majestic Hippogriff tethered to a tree by the pumpkin patch.

"Nah, not after what happened that one time with Malfoy."

"Oh that's right, dad told me about that. So what're we doing instead?"

"Thought I'd teach you a bit about Nifflers," he pointed to ten large crates sitting by a freshly dug pile of earth. "Did this lesson with yer parents when they were here."

"Hey Hagrid!" called Sean and Hugo, coming through the dew, followed by William.

"Hello Sean, Hugo, heard yer giving yer cousin a hard time."

"We wouldn't do something like that," Sean said, grinning.

"Don't believe her Hagrid, we were being perfect gentlemen to her," Hugo said.

"Oh, don't tell me we're with Slytherin," Sean moaned as a group of about seven Slytherin's came towards the hut.

"You'll be fine," Hagrid said, though looking a bit worried himself.

After the gang of Slyterins came, and Kels and William joined, they all gathered around the crates.

"These little guys are called Nifflers," Hagrid said loudly, striding in front of everyone. "Can anyone tell me what they do?"

"They find stuff," Hugo said, raising his hand. "And they mess up houses."

"Good, five points fer Gryffindor. Now, I've buried some Leprechaun gold in the dirt, so everyone pick a Niffler, and whoever has the Niffler with the most gold wins."

The Gryffindors immediately began picking out Nifflers, while the Slytherins hung back, muttering what were sure to be insults about Hagrid under their breath.

Sean ended up having the best Niffler, and Hagrid gave him a large box of Chocolate Frogs as his prize.

As soon as the lesson ended, Lily ran back up to the castle, leaving Hugo and Sean with Hagrid

"Why's she in such a rush," Hagrid asked, struggling with a lose Niffler.

"She wants to see Blake," Sean said, opening a crate so Hagrid could put the Niffler in.

"Who's this Blake, an new friend of hers?"

"More than a friend Hagrid, they're going out."

"WHAT?"

"Finally, someone sees it our way," said Hugo. "Aunt Ginny and my mum won't let us do anything to stop it."

"But she's only thirteen," Hagrid said weakly. "But I suppose if she wants to, you and I will just have to but out of it."

"There's something weird about him though," Hugo said shrewdly. "I've never liked him."

"Yah, last night when he came up to bed, he had this odd expression on, and when I asked what was up, he gave me this really dirty look and told me to mind my own business."

"Well, just keep an eye on him," said Hagrid. "Better get up to the castle fer lunch, I'll talk with yer later.

_At the Ministry _

"I hate working late," Ron said as him and Harry exited the lift at the Ministry.

"Same here," said Harry, opening the door to his office. "This is the fifth night in a row."

"So," Ron said, sinking into a nearby chair. "Shall I do the Carrows questioning or do you want to?"

"You can," said Harry, opening his drawers, rifling through some papers. There was a knock on the door, and Hermione came in, holding a large folder.

"What's all that?" Ron asked.

"My department just got it, they're apparently the names of possible Secret Keepers for each Death Eater."

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "We'll be able to track them down and get them!"

"I don't know," she said. "The Secret Keepers are bound to be well hidden too."

"So is it just a never ending trail of hiding places?" sighed Ron. "At this rate, we'll have to keep looking for ages before we find them."

"Well anyways, one of you needs to work with me and look through these to see if we CAN track any down."

"I have to go interrogate the Carrows," said Ron, getting up slowly. "You working late?"

"No, once Harry and I finish going through these I'm leaving, why are you?"

"Yah, won't be home until after midnight," he said. "Don't wait up for me."

"Alright then," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Giving Harry a small wave, Ron left the office, and Hermione sat down across form Harry.

"Has Kingsly seen these yet?" he questioned as she began to take the papers out of the folder.

"He's taking care of something in France and won't be back until next week," she answered.

"So this could be Adams secret keeper?" he held up a picture of a longhaired woman, who would've been attractive, except her eyes were dark red, and filled with hatred.

"Yes, his sister Selena," said Hermione, examining her records. "It says she lives in Italy with her husband and son. But he could be using his uncle, he has a lot more experience in the dark arts."

"Phabien Walkins," Harry read off. "Accused of murdering 18 goblins with one curse, no proof though, and tortured 4 squibs to insanity."

"He was never arrested?" she asked, stunned.

"No, this was over forty years ago, so that kind of stuff wasn't considered that bad."

"I think we need to find out who's protecting the leader first, Vascas Nilknarf," she pulled out a long list. "And unfortunately, he has many people he could be using, see he has thirteen brothers."

"Thirteen?!"

"Yes, he's the eldest. The youngest one graduated Drumstrang six years ago."

Sighing, Harry and Hermione began reading the records of the thirteen other Nilknarf brothers. It took nearly an hour before they were done.

"So which one do you think knows where he is?" Harry asked, feeling defeated from all the reading he just had to do.

"I don't think it's the sixth one," she replied, re-reading the record. "He seems to be the good one of the family. Adrian Nilknarf, he works as a healer over in Australia. Married to Hannah Shay and has two daughters, 14 and 20, and four sons, 6, 9, 5 and 1."

"Still have twelve to pick from," Harry said. "Him and the ninth one seem closest. It says that him, Donald Nilknarf, and Vascas were both members of the Blood Purity Life group back in 1975 in Russia. And they both got fined 50,000 galleons for threatening to issue the dementor's kiss on a nine-year old boy in 1978."

"But he was sentenced to life in Azkaban after he preformed the Imperius Curse on his wife a few years back. He's lost his mind they say." Hermione pointed out. "No, I think our best bet is to bring in each one and question them. We're not going to be able to guess out of all of them."

"The other Death Eaters are easier, thank god," said Harry. "I'd bet anything Horowitz is using his twin, Roger, he's living in Austria, Edwards has a god brother in Spain, and Hamerdein's only contact is her half-sister in Germany. And I suppose we'll have to do a questioning with Adams's sister and Uncle as well."

Hermione scribbled this all down. "Alright, I'll have Cornner send out for the people to be brought in for questioning, and you'll send Aurrors to get the other three right?"

"Of course, I'll get some to do it now, or I suppose Ron and I could just go, if we can't find anyone here this late."

"Well, be careful if you do that," she gathered up all the papers and put them neatly back in the folder. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going over to see Ginny, do you want me to tell her you'll be late?"

"Yah, thanks. See you Hermione."

About an hour later, Harry was waiting for Ron, since the only other Aurror in the office at this hour was busy trying to track down some bloke who poisoned three workers in the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry!" Ron came, running into the office.

"What? Did the Carrows give something important."

"No, just told us stuff we already knew. But Grant, you know, the one who checks the owls that deliver mail from across the border, intercepted this. It's from Nilknarf!"

"No way!" Ron handed Harry the letter.

_Son,_

_The plan is going smoothly so far. I must stay in hiding until you finish the deed, the Ministry is still poking around. It is crucial that you follow through with you end, or how will we ever get to him? As the son of the leader of our new age of Death Eaters, you know the rewards you will receive if you succeed in this job. We've been working on this plan for over two years now, don't blow it! Keep your low profile, and keep me updated. Be sure to switch owls, and make sure no one discovers what you are up to._

_Father_

"Where was the owl heading to?" Harry asked as soon as he finished reading.

"We don't know, it was blown off course into a bunch of trees a few blocks down."

"So his son is in on this," Harry said. "We don't have much on him, only that his name is Klabe."

"We don't even have his age?" Ron asked.

"I'm guessing he's older, seeing as his father is trusting him to carry out a seemingly critical plan."

"Who are they talking about getting to?" Ron said, looking over the letter again.

"Probably some other half-human." Harry slid the letter into his desk drawer. "We've got to go though, Hermione and I found three of the Secret Keepers."

"Excellent, you didn't find who the leader's is did you?"

"No, we have to bring in the ones we think could be it for him and Adams."

Harry pulled out his trusty Invisibility cloak from his bag. "We'll apparate under this, give them a bit of a surprise."

"Nice planning," Ron grinned. "Won't our feet show though?"

"It's dark, no one will notice."

Pulling the cloak over him and Ron, the two apparated off into the night, in hopes of finding the ones who would be able to tell them where three Death Eaters were.


	8. Chapter 8

"Been to three countries in less than three hours," Ron said, looking at his watch. Him and Harry had just apparated back to the Ministry, after there tiring capture of three of the five Secret Keepers.

"Lucky most of them were asleep," Harry said. "Didn't put up too much of a fight."

"So, where are they anyways?" Ron asked. "We just handed them off to Gordon from Magical Law Enforcement, what's he going to do with them?"

"He said they're going to spend the night in the high security courtrooms on the fourth floor," Harry explained. "He called in a few workers from the Hit Squad."

"So long as they're the ones that have to spend the night here," Ron yawned. He looked at his watch. "Blimey, it's nearly four!"

"What time are the questionings scheduled for?" asked Harry, as he hit the button on the lift to go down.

"Noon," answered Ron. "I'll just be getting up, mind you."

The doors of the lift opened, and Ron and Harry stepped in.

"Taking the Floo home?" questioned Ron.

"Yah, don't feel much like apparating again."

"Same here, think we did enough of that tonight."

The elevator reached the ground floor, and the two got out.

"See you then," Harry said, grabbing a handful of powder from the bowl on top of one of the many fireplaces

"Number seventeen Godrics Hollow!"

Arriving seconds later at his home, Harry dusted himself on, and trudged up to his room, ready to sleep for a year.

"You're back finally," came the voice of his wife as he creaked open the door.

"Ginny? You're still up?"

"I couldn't sleep, I missed you. You've been working so much lately."

"I know," he said, pulling on his pajamas. "But we're under a lot of pressure at work, Kingsly doesn't want these new Death Eaters to become anything like the ones before."

"I know," she said as Harry slid into bed next to her. "I just wish we had more time to spend together, now that the kids are back in school."

Harry gave her a warm kiss. "I promise you, we'll spend loads of time together once this is all over. But you know," he eyed her, smiling. "We could spend some time together now-"

"Harry, it's four in the morning, I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Love you too," Harry said, turning off the lamp on his bedside.

_Hogwarts_

"I think I now know what my mum means about Divination," said Hugo as he and Lily exited the classroom on the first floor. "That crenature is a bit loopy. Smart of Sean not to take the class."

"My dad says he's a lot better than Professor Trelawny, you know, the one who teaches the N.E.W.T. classes."

"My dad said that too. He said if I don't drop this class after my fifth year, that I'd be subject to two whole years of rubbish predictions from a miserable old bat."

"Well, at least we don't have any homework for this class," she said as they reached the common room. "I mean really, we're not even a week into the semester, and we already have two essays, a star chart and a diagram due."

Grabbing their usual chairs by the fireplace, the two opened their bags, and spread out their work across separate tables.

Lily didn't start on her work though. She looked around the crowded common room for any sign of Blake. "Where is he? He just got out of Arithmancy, and that's not far from here."

"Could you forget about him for two minutes?" Hugo asked exasperatedly, looking over his Transfiguration essay. "You don't know anything about what an animagus is do you?"

"Not really," she replied, still scanning the room. "I remember Professor Gates mentioning something about them being able to change into animals, but that's it."

"So how was Divination?" Rose asked, as she came over to them and plopped into an empty chair. "Is it as bad as mum says?"

"Yes," said Hugo distractedly. "Absolutely awful. Listen Rose, can you help me with this essay for Gates? She wants two feet on what an animagus is."

"No," she said shortly, pulling out her Revised History of Magic book.

"Why? I'm your brother!"

"Because I always end up doing the whole thing for you. And I have enough work as it is without that, thank you."

"I'll just ask Albus," he huffed, stuffing the parchment back in his bag. "I'll start on my History of Magic essay. That's easy, we're learning about the downfall of Voldemort, I could write this essay in my sleep."

"Rose, have you seen Blake?" Lily asked as she glanced over the room for the fourth time.

She shook her head. "He didn't take Divination with you guys?"

"No, he took Arithmancy."

"He did? I didn't see him in that class."

"Well, he wouldn't be in your class, he's only a third year."

"I know," Rose wrinkled he eyebrows in thought. "But Professor Vector asked me and a couple of other fifth years to come to her room during our break, which was last period, to help out a bit, and I didn't see him."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Lily. "Where else would he be?"

Rose shrugged, "Maybe he went to the hospital wing or something."

"Maybe," Lily sighed. Truth be told, she hadn't seen much of Blake all week. Apart from lessons, she scarcely saw him. He was even absent from the table at meal times. It was really starting to bug her.

"You don't think he's trying to end it do you?" she whispered to Rose.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's never around," she began. "And when he is, we can't really do much because he always has to run off and so something or another."

"He could just be busy," Rose offered.

"Still," said Lily. "He's not the same person he was during the summer."

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked.

Lily drew in a deep sigh. "I think I'm going to break up with him. He can't be all that into us dating anyways, seeing as he's always running amok. I'll say we can still be friends though."

Rose nodded. "You'll get your chance now, he's coming this way." She pointed a few yards away. Blake was making his way towards them, a tired looking expression on his face.

"I'm not doing it now," Lily hissed. "Tomorrow, when I've had more time to think about how exactly I'll tell him."

"Can you believe how much homework we have?" Blake stated, sitting down next to Lily.

"I know," said Lily, trying to look busy searching for something in her bag. "Harsh isn't it."

"So how was your Divination class?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fine," she said, not making eye contact with him.

"Arithmancy was awful," Blake said. "Loads of numbers and charts. And that Professor Vector gave me extra homework for sucking on Ice Mice."

Lily and Rose exchanged quick glances.

_Is he really lying to my face?_ she thought furiously. _Why would he tell me he was at the lesson when he wasn't?_

"Alright there?" he asked at Lily's confused face.

"Wha-?" she snapped back into reality. "Yah, just tired, that's all."

"Me too," he said, standing up. "Well, I have to go write home, my mum wanted to know how my first week back went."

He headed over to the portrait hole, bumping into Albus on the way, causing the contents of both their bags to spill across the floor.

"Sorry Albus," Blake mumbled, hastily picking up books and handing them to him as laughter sang throughout the common room.

"It's all right," Albus said kindly, stuffing his supplies back in his bag.

"Why's he lying about being in Arithmancy?" Lily asked as Blake hurried out of the common room.

"I don't know," said Rose, opening her Charms book. "More the reason to end it with him if you ask me. You don't want to be with someone who lies to you."

_Meanwhile _

It was near nine when Harry awoke. Ginny was already up, and he could smell her cooking breakfast downstairs.

Wishing he didn't have to go into the office, Harry threw on his robes and followed the alluring aroma of frying bacon into the kitchen.

"Morning," Ginny said as he sat down in his chair, handing him a glass of orange juice.

"Morning," Harry replied sleepily.

"What time are you supposed to be at the office?" she asked, sliding a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Noon," he replied shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "But I should be able to get home by nine at the latest."

"Harry!" said a deep voice from the living room, making Harry drop his fork in surprise.

"Kingsly?" Harry walked into the living room, finding Kingsly's head floating in his fireplace.

"Harry, you need to come in right away, there's an emergency here at the Ministry," Kingsly's head said breathlessly.

"What sort of-?"

"No time to explain," Kingsly said urgently. "Just get over here now."

His head vanished from the fireplace.

"You'd better go," said Ginny, a worried look plastered on her face. "It sounds serious."

Harry sighed. "Probably going to be another late night." He walked over to Ginny and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then grabbed a hand of Floo powder and disappeared into the flames.

Shaking the soot off him, Harry noticed a definite difference in the atmosphere at the Ministry.

Usually, the workers appeared to be very in sync and organized. There was always a time when someone was late to a meeting and had to rush off quickly, but other than that, it was actually a pretty calm place.

But for some reason, however, today seemed to be different.

In every direction, witches and wizards were scrambling about, bumping into each other. One wizard Harry recognized from the Department of Mysteries nearly crashed into him, while mumbling something under his breath.

"Harry," Kingsly called, jogging up behind him. "In my office, need to get this situated."

And before Harry had a chance to inquire about the strange behavior of everyone, Kingsly was already wading away through the bustle of workers.

Still perplexed about what might be so important that the entire Ministry was abuzz, Harry followed Kingsly to his office.

The office was already full, and now with Harry and Kingsly in it as well, Harry thought it was very cramped.

It looked like every head of office was there, along with some Aurrors and members of the Hit Squad. Spotting Ron and Hermione near the desk, Harry went over to them.

"Harry!" said Hermione, as he reached them. "Isn't it just terrible!"

"Isn't what terrible?" he asked, curiosity rising by second.

"He's only just got here Hermione," said Ron in a shaky voice. He turned to Harry, "the Secret Keepers we caught escaped."

"But how!" Harry sputtered. "I thought that the Hit Squad was guarding them."

"They were," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. "They were all killed."

"B-but we took their wands," Harry said. "Ron and I gave them over to Andersen at the front desk!"

"He's dead too mate," said Ron in a grave tone. "Someone else must have broken in and helped them escape."

"They would've had to do it almost right after we left," said Harry. "I mean, we were hear until nearly four, and workers start arriving at six."

Before Ron or Hermione could reply to this, Kingsly stepped into the middle of the room and cleared his throat, captivating the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm sure you all know why I've called you here," he said loudly. "The events that have taken place on the Ministry's premises are highly unfortunate." He paused, glancing around the room. "We cannot allow the Death Eaters to gain power like this! They're making a mockery of us, breaking in right under our noses! We'll need to multiply our security measures around here at once. At least five Aurrors need to be at the Ministry at all times. I'll let you work out that schedule Harry."

Harry nodded, and Kingsly continued.

"Magical Law Enforcement has suffered greatly with the loss of six from their Hit Squad, I know, and I regret immensely about that. However, we shall not allow that situation to get in the way of preventing more deaths like theirs. Ms. Weasly," he nodded over to Hermione. "You'll need to start recruiting some of the trainee members for the Hit Squad, we'll need all hands on deck. And you'll need to start sending regular check ups to Azkaban, make sure we don't have anymore break outs."

"But the Nilknarf bloke has a gift with the dementors," Harry spoke up. "He can have them over to his side in a matter of minutes if he gets the chance."

Kingsly sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry to say that's there nothing we can do about that. I'm going to have someone from the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures make sure the dementors are still working with us, but I refuse to station anyone there long time." He looked at his watch. "Well, that's about it. Let's get a move on it people, we need to get these Death Eaters token care of immediately."

The workers began to file out of the office, some with their heads together, talking in hushed voices.

"Well," said Ron as him, Harry and Hermione left. "That was a bit depressing."

"I know," Hermione said. "If this keeps up, the Death Eaters will have as much rule as they did last time." She glanced over at Harry. She knew how much it would destroy him if he had to suddenly relive all the horrors of those times again.

"I suppose I better start assigning people to stand guard then," Harry said heavily as they came to stop outside his office door.

"Need any help?" asked Ron.

"Yah, thanks."

"I'd better get to work recruiting the trainees," said Hermione. "Though I can't see any being thrilled about becoming a member of the Hit Squad after what happened to the others."

"Good luck," said Harry, opening his office door and stepping inside.

"So," said Ron, as Harry pulled the list of all the Aurrors in the Ministry out of his top drawer. "Who should we make work the midnight shift? Let's go for Martins, I've never really liked him. Oh, but make sure Weavers has a short shift, his wife just had a son a few weeks ago and-" He stopped in mid-sentence, at the look on Harry's face.

He seemed to be in deep thought, not really listening to Ron.

"You okay?" Ron questioned.

"Huh?" Harry said, snapping back into reality.

"What's bothering you?" Ron asked, concerned for his best friend.

"It's just, I'm kind of worried about the kids. I mean, just how safe is Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"You know McGonagall went security crazy after the war," said Ron. "She's put every possible charm on that place. No Death Eater could get in there."

"But the Death Eaters got into the Ministry," Harry pointed out. "Who's to say they can't find a way to somehow get into Hogwarts?"

"The Ministry doesn't have as much protection as Hogwarts, and besides, even if by some chance they did get into Hogwarts, the teachers would hold them off long enough for all the kids to escape at least, they all are really great duelers."

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed. "I'm being paranoid."

Ron went back to reading the list of Aurror's, and Harry jotted down what he said about whom working when.

But still, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel Hogwarts might not be so safe anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?" Rose asked Lily the next morning, as the two girls made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yes," Lily said. "I've decided to just come right out and say it."

Rose nodded. "When are you going to tell him?"

"First chance I get, which will probably be Herbology, seeing as he's never at breakfast."

"He is today," Rose said as they entered the hall, nodding over to the Gryffindor table. Blake was waving at them, a cheerful smile upon his face.

"I'll give you two some privacy then," Rose said, going over to sit by Albus, Nathaniel and Edger.

"You haven't been at breakfast in awhile," Lily said, coming over to Blake.

"Oh, yah well, I've been busy. You want any pumpkin juice?" He held of a pitcher of juice. "There's just enough for one more glass."

"Um, sure," Lily said. Blake poured the juice into her cup and passed it over to her.

"Anyways Blake, I've been thinking. This whole thing with us is kind of-"

But before Lily could finish her sentence, Blake had thrust his lips onto hers, kissing her like he never had, getting many hoots and whistles from her fellow students.

"Oi!" yelled James yanking the two apart. "At the table? Come off this!"

"Shut up James," Lily said breathlessly, shoving him away from her, staring at Blake in awe.

"Lily! What're you thinking?" Albus stormed over. He gave Franklin a dirty stare. "Keep off her Franklin, at least in public!"

"S-sorry," Blake stammered. "Didn't- didn't think anyone was watching. Won't happen again."

"You'd better hope not," James sneered. "Or I swear Franklin I'll-"

Luckily, the bell rang, cutting James off. He gave Blake one final glare, and then headed towards his first class.

"Come on Al," Rose said, coming over to him. "We're going to late. Leave Lily alone, she has a right to do what she wants with whomever she wants."

"Yes, but not in plain view of everyone!" Albus exclaimed. "I don't like starting my morning off with seeing my baby sister suck face with some guy!"

"Just come on Al," Rose sighed. "Or we'll be in trouble with Slughorn."

"I'm already in trouble with him," Albus mumbled. "I can't find my potions book."

Rose rolled her eyes, "really, between you and James I'm surprised you can keep track of anything!"

"Right well," Blake heaved himself off the bench. "We've got to get to Herbology. Come on Lil"

"Hey behave yourselves!" Albus called as Lily and Blake left the table, hand in hand, off to the greenhouses. "I mean it!"

The grounds of Hogwarts seemed more beautiful than ever. And as her and Blake reached greenhouse two, Lily wondered, why in the world, would she ever want to break-up with such a great boyfriend.

* * *

"Checkmate," Ron said, as his black bishop overtook Harry's rook. "Makes three in a row."

"Yah well, I was never any good at chess," Harry laughed, knocking over his king.

"You know, I think I've forgotten how relaxed I can be without work," Ron said, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, this is our first day off in weeks."

"Too bad Hermione still got to go to work though," Harry said, draining the last of his butterbeer from the bottle.

"She's off next week, but she's going to visit her parents," Ron replied.

Harry nodded just as a loud popping noise sounded, and Luna and Heather appeared in the room.

"Hello Harry, Ron," Luna greeted the two in her dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna," Harry answered.

"Is Ginny home?" she questioned.

"Nah, she's still at the Quidditch field. She'll be home in a couple of hours, why do you need her?"

"I was going to ask her to look after Heather while I work on my article in the office. Daddy said he needs it by tomorrow and I've barely started it."

"You can leaver her with us," Harry offered. "We're not doing anything."

"Oh thank you," Luna said.

"What're you writing about Luna?" Ron asked.

"An article on One- Toed- Greamers. They're little water creatures that build tiny cities at the bottoms of lakes and ponds."

"Oh," Ron said, suppressing a grin. "Well, save me a copy will you?"

"Alright, I should be done in about two hours," she said. "Bye Heather."

"Bye mum," Heather said distractedly. She was busy fiddling around with the chess figures.

With a fleeting wave to Harry and Ron, Luna disapperated.

"Can I play chess with one of you?" Heather asked as soon as her mother was gone. "Please? I'm getting loads better."

"I'll play with you Heather," Ron said. "Harry's not any real competition. It'll be good to have a worthy opponent for a change."

Heather giggled, and Harry threw a sofa cushion at Ron's head, but missed and it hit the bucket of Floo powder by the fireplace instead, spilling dust everywhere.

"Nice job Harry," Ron said, as Heather moved her white pawn. "I can see why you were never a Chaser, your aims awful!"

Choosing to ignore Ron's comment, Harry waved his wand at the mess, and it instantly cleaned itself up.

Just then, Mysty came soaring in through the window, dropping a letter into Harry's lap.

"You got another owl?" Heather asked enviously. "I thought you had three already."

"This is the kids," Harry said, opening up the envelope. "And don't you have about a half dozen pets at home?"

"Well, yah," she admitted. "But only one owl!"

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Al," Harry said scanning the letter. "He's lost his potions book and needs another copy because Rose won't let him keep using hers…"

"And Hermione says she's more like me than her," Ron chortled. "That's pure Hermione right there!"

"And he says James needs another Transfiguration book, because he claims it was stolen. Blimey, Lily's the only one who doesn't lose everything she gets! And he also said that- WHAT?"

"What?" Ron said, jumping in surprise.

"He said Lily and Blake were snogging at the breakfast table for the world to see a couple of days ago!"

"So they're still going strong then?" Ron inquired.

"Apparently. And you know how Ginny will react to this don't you?"

"She'll probably think it's cute," Ron said, as Heather's Knight took his pawn.

"Exactly." He flicked his wand at a spare piece of parchment and a quill laying on the coffee table.

"Gonna tell Al to keep an eye on her?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. Tell him to make sure that the most they do is ever hold hands, and if he can stop that, that'll be brilliant."

"Who's Blake?" Heather asked, moving her queen. "Is he Lily's boyfriend?"

"Yes," Harry muttered darkly, his hand moving quickly along the parchment.

"Gross!" Heather stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Why would any girl want to have a boyfriend? Doesn't she know they have cooties?"

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at Heather's innocence. "I don't know Heather, but you can tell her that when she comes home for Christmas."

"Oh I will," she nodded.

Just as Harry was hastily rolling up his letter, the sound of somebody apperating into the kitchen sounded.

"Harry?" Teddy called out. "Harry you home?"

"In here!" Harry answered, tying his finished letter onto Mysty's leg.

"Hiya Teddy!" Heather said, taking Ron's bishop with her king. "Guess what? I'm winning!"

"Good for you Heather," Teddy said, giving the young girl an affectionate pat on the head. "Ron needs to find out how it feels to actually get beaten at chess."

"Just because you lose every time we play…" Ron said under his breath, winking at Heather.

Teddy walked over to Harry. "Um, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked in a hushed tone. "In-in private?"

"Sure," Harry said, watching Mysty as she took off into the sky. "Come into the office."

So leaving Heather and Ron to their game, the two went into Harry's office, and closed the door.

"Well," Harry asked, flicking his wand to make the lights turn on. "What is it?"

"I think I'm ready to do it," Teddy said.

"Er, do what?"

"To ask Victorie to marry me of course!" he exclaimed.

"Oh!" Harry said, a bit token back. "That's great!"

"I've even got the ring," Teddy continued, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. "What'd you think?"

Harry opened the lid of the box. Inside it was a beautiful, golden ring, glittering in the light. A large diamond was sitting on the top, and the words, _Love is Triumph_, were engraved into the ring.

"Wow," Harry said, still examining the ring, for it did look a bit familiar… "This is your mum's wedding ring isn't it?"

"Well, yah," Teddy said, staring at the ground. "Grandma gave it to me a couple of weeks ago. She said some Aurror brought it to her after mum's funeral. Think Victorie will like it?"

"Oh yah," Harry said truthfully. "Your mum did after all. So when are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking tonight," Teddy said. "We're going for dinner down in Diagon Ally."

"Nice," Harry said grinning. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Teddy said gratefully. He looked at his watch. "I'd better go. Grandma knows I'm asking her too, and it'll break her heart if she can't have her two hour lecture on how not to screw to this up!"

Harry laughed, and Teddy disapperated with a loud crack.

"Harry! Harry guess what!" Heather yelled, running up to him as he opened the office door. "I won! I won!"

"Did you?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron, who was picking up the remains of his pieces. "Well done."

"Eh, I let her win," Ron said jokingly. "I could've beaten her, no problem."

"Sure you could've Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I ride on Lily's old broom?" Heater asked, looking up at Harry. "She doesn't use it anymore and-"

"Yah, go for it," Harry said. "Just don't fly up too high, stay below the roof of the house."

"Okay, I will," she said, running outside to the broom shed.

"You know she's not going to listen to you Harry," Ron said.

"Yah, I know," Harry sighed. "I suppose we better go out an make sure she doesn't crack her skull open or something."

"I can't believe she beat me at chess," Ron said under his breath, and him and Harry headed outside to watch Heather.

* * *

Blake had certainly turned into a much better boyfriend. Every morning, Lily would come into the Great Hall to find him with a fresh glass of pumpkin juice waiting for her next to a steaming plate of bacon and eggs.

True, he was still gone quite often, sometimes coming into the common room hours after curfew, but it didn't bother Lily anymore. Actually, nothing seemed to bother her anymore.

She was sitting at her usual chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, doodling along the margins of her impossible Defense Against the Dark Arts essay (how the Unforgivable Curses came to be illegal through the ages).

"Hey, Lil," James said, sliding into the chair next to her. "What're you doing?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she replied.

"Ah," James nodded. "Well I just wanted to tell you Quidditch try-outs are next week."

"Oh, alright, I'll be there."

"Hi Lily," Wisdom said, coming over to her and James. "James, did you copy down the homework in Charms? I was so busy trying to stop my teacup from spinning out of control that I forgot about it."

"Oh, um yah, I-I've got it," James said, blushing like mad as he pulled it out of his bag.

"Thanks," Wisdom said sincerely. "I'll see you around then."

"Bye," he said softly after her.

Lily tried to hold back a giggle; it was so obvious James fancied her.

"Well, I've got a load of homework to do," James said, trying to recover from his sudden shyness with Wisdom. "I just wanted to tell you about the Quiddich."

"Alright," Lily said, getting back to her essay. "Have fun with that."

But no more then five minutes had passed before Lily was distracted again, this time by Rose.

"Lily! Lily guess what?"

"What?" Lily said, slightly annoyed. She had just gotten a sudden burst of energy for her paper, and now it was gone.

"Nathaniel asked me out!"

"Nathaniel Thomas?" Lily asked, dropping her quill in shock.

"What other Nathaniel do we know? Anyways, he just asked me when we were coming out of the library. I was helping him with his Ancient Runes essay, and well…"

"That's great Rose!" Lily said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"So where is he anyways?" Lily asked, looking around for Nathaniel.

"He's down in the library still," Rose said. "He said he just HAD to go and brag to Edger that he got a girlfriend."

"That's so sweet."

"I suppose so," Rose said. "I think I'll go write my mum and tell her, hopefully she won't tell my dad though. He still doesn't know about me and Austin Himmit, at least I don't think he does… Goodnight then,"

"Night."

The common room was empty by the time Lily had finished all her work. It was well past midnight, and she was exhausted.

She was stuffing her completed essay in her bag, when she heard the portrait door creek open.

"Blake?" Lily said, as she saw Blake step into the common room.

"Oh, hello Lily," Blake said, obviously, he had not expected anyone to be up at this hour. "What-what're you still doing awake?"

"I just had to finish some last minute homework," Lily said, waving over to her open book. "What were you doing out so late?"

"D-detention," he answered quickly. "I got into some trouble with my Ancient Runes teacher."

"Oh," Lily nodded.

"Sorry I wasn't around much today," he continued. "And I wish we could do something now, but I'm really tired and-"

"It's fine," Lily said. "I was just going up to bed anyways."

"Oh, well, G'night," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Lily said, touching the spot on the cheek where he had kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Herbology was easily Lily's favorite class. Not only because Neville taught it, but because all the different sorts of plants fascinated her.

"Ahh!" Hugo yelled, as a large blob of green sap perturbed out of the Himmorbula Fernacula he was supposed to be re-potting. "It keeps squirting me!"

"That's because you're yanking on its leaves," Lily said, as she successfully managed her plant into its designated pot. "That's its sensitive spot."

"It's a plant," he replied, mopping the sap off his face with his robes. "How can it have a sensitive spot?"

"All plants do," Blake said. He too had his plant in its pot. "Most of them are around the roots, but this particular one has it in its leaves due to its-"

"I really don't care," Hugo snapped, causing him to get a punch in the arm from Lily.

"Alright the lesson's nearly over," said Neville, grabbing the class's attention. "And seeing as you're all in my house, it's my responsibility to inform you all about a recent action that is taking place. As you may be aware, third years usually get to visit Hogsmade on certain days. But this year, however, that option is closed to all students. No exceptions."

"But why?" Lily asked over the disappointed moans of her classmates.

"Professor McGonagall believes that it may be too dangerous, with all those new Death Eaters running about," Neville answered.

"Aww, that's rubbish," Sean said. "I thought Aurrors were supposed to be patrolling the village or something."

"They are," said Neville. "But still, it's an extra percussion Professor McGonagall feels necessary."

The bell rang before anyone could protest further.

"You really think the Death Eaters are getting that strong?" Lily asked nervously as the Gryffindors filed out of the greenhouse. "I mean, McGonagall must be really worried to cancel Hogsmade trips."

"There's nothing to worry about!" Hugo exclaimed. "Think about it, those Death Eaters never got into Voldemort's inner circle back when he was around, so they can't be all to good at magic. They're probably just as skilled in magic as we are!"

"But there have been deaths Hugo!" Lily hissed.

"Well, yah," Hugo said slowly. "But-but still, from what I've heard my mum and dad say, these Death Eaters are nothing compared to the ones that were at large before."

"I've got to go," Blake said suddenly.

"Where to? We've got History of Magic now," said Sean.

"I don't feel very well," Blake said, looking at the ground. "I think I'd better go to the hospital wing."

"Oh, I hope you feel better," Lily said, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Blake said, giving her a small smile. "Just a stomachache. I'll see you around."

And with that, Blake trudged up to the castle, leaving Lily, Sean and Hugo behind.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sean inquired as the three started towards their Transfiguration class.

"Doesn't what bother me?" Lily responded.

"That he always goes off somewhere," Sean replied. "Haven't you've noticed he's never around?"

"He's busy," Lily said firmly. "That's all."

"Busy with what though?" Hugo asked slyly.

"I-I don't know," Lily stammered. "But it must be really important."

"Yah," Hugo murmured to Sean under his breath. "Real important…."

* * *

"I can't remember the last time we had dinner together, just the two of us," Ginny said, as Harry began to clear the table.

"Neither can I," Harry said. "It always seems we have work or the kids interrupting us whenever we're alone."

"Well," Ginny said, smiling at Harry. "We wont have any of that tonight will we?"

"Nope," Harry grinned, placing a kiss onto Ginny's lips, which she returned eagerly.

"Harry!" a frantic voice called from the living room. "Harry! Ginny!"

"Amadora?" Harry said, breaking away from Ginny. "That you?" The two walked into their living room to find Amadora, sobbing uncontrollably into her robes.

"Oh Harry!" she sobbed, thrusting her self onto him, and continued to cry into his shoulder. "It-it's s-so t-terrible!"

"What is Dora?" Harry asked, looking uncertainly over to Ginny.

"T-Teddy's in S-St. Mungo's!" she bawled.

"What?!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed together.

Amadora simply nodded, as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Bu-but how?" Harry stammered. "Why?"

"I-I don't know," she replied weakly. "A Healer just f-flooed over to my house and told me."

"They didn't say who did it?' Ginny asked gently.

Amadora shook her head, but Harry responded quietly, "the Death Eaters. They must now he's Remus's son. They're targeting half-breeds this time."

Amadora was now crying so hard she was shaking.

"Why don't we go down to the hospital?" Ginny said softly. "See if he's doing better yet? You can side-along apperate with me Dora, you're in no condition to travel alone."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Amadora nodded as she tried to collect herself.

"You go first," Ginny said to Harry. "We'll be right behind you."

Obeying, Harry disapperated without a word, appearing in front of the building he knew to be St. Mungo's.

_I can't believe this happened_, Harry thought. _It's because of me Teddy was attacked. The Death Eaters must know he's my godson…_

Seconds later, Ginny and Amadora arrived at Harry's side. "We're here to see Teddy Lupin," Ginny said clearly to the dummy in the apparently desolate shop window. The dummy nodded, and the three looked to see that no muggles were paying attention, and then stepped through the glass, into the waiting room of the hospital.

"Name?" said an irritable looking wizard to Ginny, as she walked up to his desk.

"We're here for Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin, Lupin," the wizard mumbled, looking through a messy stack of papers on his desk. "He's still getting his treatment, no one but Healers are allowed in his room."

"Do you know when the treatment will be done?" she pressed on.

"No clue." But then he looked over Ginny's shoulder and spotted Harry.

"You're Harry Potter!" he stated excitedly.

"Er, yah," Harry replied lamely.

"You with her?" he indicated to Ginny.

"Yes, she's my wife."

"Tell you what," the wizard said thoughtfully. "There's some young girl waiting outside his room. She refuses to leave until she can see him. You can go wait with her."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "What floor is he on?"

"Fourth floor, second door to your left."

"Comes in handy to be you doesn't it?" Ginny whispered to him as the three took the lift to Teddy's floor, then followed the wizards directions to Teddy's room.

Victorie was slumped against the wall outside Teddy's room. She had her head in her hands, looking absolutely miserable.

"Victorie," Ginny said calmly walking over to her niece. "You all right?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to see him, b-but they won't let me in. I've just got to see him Aunt Ginny, I've just got to!"

"Victorie," Harry said, knelling down beside her. "What happened?"

"Oh it was awful!" Victorie began, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Just awful! We were coming out of the restaurant we had dinner in, and-and, a bunch of cloaked men apperated around us!" She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blouse, then continued, "there must have been close to a dozen of them. Teddy pushed me under the stairs of the restaurant. To-to protect me. They kept aiming killing spells at him, but he dodged them all. And then this big one, he-he used the Cruciatius Curse, and the others, they-they all did too. Poor Teddy, it was so p-painful to-to watch. I finally managed to stun a few of them that were near my hiding spot, but it was no help.

"They kept using the Cruciatius curse for a long time, close to ten minutes, until he blacked out. I guess they thought he was dead, because they cast the Dark Mark, and put some sort of pin on his cloak, and disapperated. I ran over to him, and I found he still had a pulse, so I apperated us here." At this point she couldn't continue. Harry put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm going to Floo over to your parents," Ginny said. "Just so they know where you are."

Victorie nodded, and Ginny left down the hall.

"You did brilliant Victorie," Amadora said shakily.

"No I did not!" she snapped, still crying hard. "I should have been out there, helping him fight them away!"

"But then you just would've ended up hurt," Harry pointed out. "Or worse. You were able to get him here weren't you? You helped him a lot Victorie, whether you believe it or not."

Victorie said nothing to this, just continued to stare at the closed door in front of her.

"Vicky!" Bill and Fleur came running over to their daughter, closely followed by Molly, Arthur, George and Katie.

"They were all over at the Burrow," Ginny explained. "They all wanted to come."

"Still no word on Teddy?" Arthur asked Harry, his face full of concern.

"No," Harry said glumly. "Not yet."

For hours, the family sat outside of Teddy's closed door. They received a few strange looks from passing Healers, but still, they remained.

It was close to four in the morning, when the door finally opened, and a group of Healers came out.

"He'll be fine," one of them said at the anxious looks the family gave. "He's only just woken up, and he'll need to take a Pain-Soothing Potion three times a day for some time, but other than that-"

"Can we see him?" Harry interrupted.

"I suppose so," the Healer sighed. "But not all you at once, like I said, he's only just woken up. Three people for now, and the rest of you can come back and see him in the afternoon."

It was decided without speaking, that Harry, Amadora and Victorie would be the three to see him.

"Tell him that we're all thankful he's okay though," Molly said. "Tell him we love him and will be by in a few hours time."

Harry was heartbroken when he first saw Teddy. He was laying in the bed, his hair a dull shade of brown, and his skin pasty white. He had scars all down his face, and both of his legs were hidden under heavy bandages.

"Hello," Teddy said in a raspy voice, giving the three a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, I look a lot worse than I feel."

"Oh Teddy!" Amadora said, running over to her grandson and placing him in a warm hug. "I was so worried! Don't you ever do this to me again! Do you here me? Or I swear I'll have your skin…"

"I wont gran," Teddy laughed.

"Nice job fighting those Death Eaters," Harry told his godson proudly. "Put up a real fight from what Victorie told me."

"Yah well," Teddy said modestly. "I learned from the best didn't I?" Then he spotted Victorie, standing shyly at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Vic," Teddy whispered. "The Healers told me when I woke up that you're the one who got me here. You saved my life."

"I did nothing but apperate us here," she replied, looking at the ground.

"I saw you stun some of then though. Not bad, not bad at all."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Victorie," Teddy said seriously. "You want to sign my bandages? It's a muggle tradition. I have a quill you can use in my cloak pocket," he nodded over at his cloak, which was hung over a chair in the far corner. "The left one."

"Alright," she said lifelessly. She began rummaging through his pocket. "There's no quill in here," she said. "Only this little box…" She turned to look at Teddy, an expression of disbelief etched upon her.

"Open it," Teddy said, grinning.

Obeying, Victorie opened the box, revealing the ring which he had shown Harry earlier.

"I know I'm supposed to be down on one knee," Teddy said, sounding a bit nervous. "But well, seeing that I can't, I suppose I'll just have to ask from here. Victorie Gabrielle Weasly, will you marry me?"

Nodding rapidly, Victorie ran over to Teddy, and pulled him into a long kiss. When they broke apart, Teddy took the ring from the box, and slid it onto her finger. His hair had now changed to bright green.

"Teddy!" Amadora sobbed, this time with a smile on her. She grabbed him for the second time. "Teddy! Oh Teddy congratulations! Oh, you're going to be such a wonderful married couple!"

"Well done," Harry said, clasping Teddy's shoulder. "Congratulations. Original way to propose though."

"It was now or never," Teddy chuckled. "Thanks for all your help by the way."

"Oh I have to go tell mum and daddy!" Victorie squealed happily. She gave Teddy one last kiss, and then ran out of the room to her parents.

"We better go too," Amadora said, giving Teddy a kiss on his cheek. "The Healer told us we could only stay a few minutes. You need your rest. I'll be back after lunch though."

"Night Teddy," Harry said. "I'll be by later as well."

When Harry and Amadora emerged back into the hall, it was clear that the news of Victorie and Teddy was known. Fleur was in tears, along with Mrs. Weasly. Bill looked somewhere between thrilled and shocked.

"Oh, we'll have to start wedding plans right away," Mrs. Weasly said eagerly. "Oh, you can wear Auntie Muriel's tiara just like your mother did! It'll look gorgeous in your hair, and we'll need to go to Diagon Ally soon, so you can find your dress!"

"Teddy's doing fine then?" Ginny asked Harry, grinning.

"Yup," Harry nodded, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"We'd better get going," Arthur said, glancing at his watch. "It's nearly sunrise. Congratulations again Victorie. And good luck Bill."

"Thanks dad," Bill replied weakly.

"Oh, I can't believe Teddy and Victorie are finally getting married!" Ginny said happily the later that morning as she slid Harry a plate of toast.

Harry didn't respond. He just stared blankly into space. But not because he only got an hour of sleep, but because his mind was hard at work.

"You alright?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I'm just a bit shaken at what happened to Teddy still," Harry said shortly.

"But he's doing great," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry nodded. "It's just, do you think I'm the reason Teddy was attacked?"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry, that's crazy! Why would you think that?"

"Because, these new Death Eaters obviously worship Voldemort, even though he's dead," Harry explained. "And everyone knows about me and him. Maybe this is their way of getting revenge, targeting my family."

"But Harry," Ginny sighed. "They're supposed to be after half-breeds this time. It's probably just a coincidence that they attacked Teddy of all people."

"But what if its not?" Harry said angrily, standing up. "What if the kids are in danger because of me? You may be too!"

"I'll be fine Harry," Ginny said gently. "And the kids are at Hogwarts. They're safe there."

"I know," Harry said thickly. "It's just, I dunno, it feels like the war all over again. People who I love are starting to get hurt."

Ginny gave her husband a deep kiss. "I'm sure you and the Ministry will have those Death Eaters caught soon. Then we can finally stop all this worry."

"I hope you're right," Harry said distantly. "I hope you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe Teddy's getting married!" Rose said cheerfully, as her and Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. "I mean, I knew he would ask Vicky to marry him at some point, but still, it's a bit of a shock don't you think?"

"I suppose," Lily muttered. She didn't feel much like talking. She was feeling very anxious, for that morning was Quidditch tryouts.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Rose asked her cousin knowingly. "Come on Lily, you'll be fine. You're a really great Beater. Uncle George even said you're getting better than him."

Lily cracked a small smile. "Thanks Rose. You coming to watch the try-outs?"

"I don't know. I have loads of homework to do, and I don't want to fall behind. Nathaniel, Abus and I were going to go to the library and start on our O.W.L. prep. Professor Longbottom gave to us Monday."

"That's fine," Lily said. "I'll see you around."

Rose gave her a quick grin, and then went to sit with Albus, Nathaniel and Edger.

Spotting Blake sitting at the end of the table, Lily made her way over to him.

"Morning," he said brightly, handing her a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Morning," Lily replied.

"You're not worried about try-outs are you?"

"No," Lily lied lamely.

"Come on Lils, I've seen you fly. If you don't make the team, I'll eat Troll boggies."

"How thoughtful of you," Lily said playfully, taking a sip of her juice.

Blake looked at his watch. "I've got to go. I told Professor Slughorn I needed to talk to him about his homework. I'll see you at try-outs." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, swung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out the Great Hall.

"Lover boy's going again?" Hugo asked as him and Sean took seats across from Lily. "What a surprise."

"Why don't you shut it Hugo?!" Lily snapped.

"So, today's the big day?" Sean asked as Hugo was about to retort. "Quidditch try-outs."

"Yah, you coming?"

"Nah, William reckons he found a four legged toad out by Hagrid's hut," Hugo said. "We're gonna see if we can catch it. Good luck though."

"Thanks," Lily said bitterly. She hadn't completely forgiven him for his earlier comment.

"So," Sean said, taking a bite of sausage. "Hear about Teddy's attack?"

"Yes," Hugo said seriously. "I don't get it though, why did the Death Eaters attack him? He's not a half-breed?"

"Yes, but he's the son of one. His dad was a werewolf, remember?" Lily pointed out. "These Death Eaters are really starting to become more and more active. I hope they get caught soon, or something even worse might happen."

"I've told you Lily, these Death Eaters aren't anything to get worked up about. I'll bet by this time next week, the whole lot of them will have been caught and thrown in Azkaban where they belong."

"I don't think it's as simple as just rounding them all up," Lily said, nibbling on her toast.

Hugo shrugged. "Maybe not, but believe me, my dad and your dad will have this whole thing sorted out in no time. Trust me, these Death Eaters don't stand a chance against the Aurrors."

"Let's go Hugo," Sean said, finishing up his breakfast. "William's probably already outside wondering where we are. I hope you make the team Lily."

And with that, Sean and Hugo jumped up from the table, and hurried away out to the grounds.

* * *

"All right you lot, listen up," James called to the large group of eager Gryffindors who had huddled onto the Quidditch pitch. "You're all going to start off by doing a lap around the field, nothing too difficult, and then all those trying out for Beaters will go over by the stands and wait while the Chasers do their try-outs.

After the quick round of the Quidditch Pitch, Lily, along with about ten other Gryffindors, made her way over to the stands to watch the Chasers.

She caught Blake's eye right as he was mounting his broom, and he gave her an encouraging grin.

The Chaser's try-outs didn't last long. Blake did an excellent job as Keeper. He only let in three of the many shots.

In the end, a fifth year boy named Madregus Flink got the spot, and the rest of the Chaser's walked crestfallen back up to the castle as the Beaters made their way onto the field.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work," James told them. "Molly is going to be flying towards the post with the Quaffle. You're job will be to hit her with the Bludger."

"Good luck, Lily," Molly whispered as she walked past her.

"Thanks," Lily replied, sounding more confident than she felt.

The first person to try out was a fourth year boy, Kirk LaSalle. To Lily's immense relief though, he was awful. The Budgers he pelted at Molly all went so far off course, that he nearly broke the North Tower window.

Unfortunately, the next Gryffindor, a sixth year girl named Megan McDoge, hit Molly's broom squarely in the tail, making her swerve into the stands.

"How's it going?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around to see Hagrid, waving cheerfully.

"Hi Hagrid," Lily said distractedly.

"Still haven't gone yet, huh?"

"I go after Leslie Morris," Lily told him. "Everyone's been so good so far Hagrid, I'll never make it."

"Cadswallop, course you will," Hagrid said reassuringly. "You've been flying for years! Best bloody Beater I've seen, and that's including your uncles."

Lily smiled weakly. "You staying to watch then?"

"Yup, but I have to get back to the forest as soon as you're done. Grawpy's feeling a bit peaky."

"Oh, is he okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Oh yeh, just a cold, I'm sure. Only thing is, he's sixteen feet tall, so every time he sneezes… well, you get the picture."

"Lily, you're up!" James called to his sister. "Grab a bat, and come on."

"Relax, Lils, you'll be fine," Hagrid said, grinning.

After taking a bat from the open case, Lily mounted her broom and kicked up.

"I'm releasing a Bludger now Lil!" James yelled, and sure enough a second later, a Bludger soared into the air. Molly kicked off once again, and started flying towards the goals.

Okay, you can do this, she told herself. Just focus…

Molly was only a few yards away from the goal… It was now or never….

With a mighty swing of her bat, Lily pelted the Bludger at her cousin just as she was about to score. The impact was so great that Molly had to drop the Quaffle to keep from falling off her broom.

"Nicely done Lil!" James applauded as she landed next to him. "Best I've seen you play!"

There were only two more students after Lily. Both of them missed Molly by a mile.

"Okay, I've decided that the two new beaters are," James announced to the group as the gathered around him eagerly. "Remmy Hollas and Lily Potter!"

There was a light applause for the two, but mostly, the rejected beaters all grumbled under their breath, and shot Remmy and Lily dirty looks. Lily even heard one girl whisper furiously to her friend; "she only got the spot because he brother's captain!" But Lily, who had expected that much, ignored her, and grinned proudly as Blake came over to her.

"That was incredible!" he said sincerely, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about!"

"Yah, I guess you did," Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "Isn't this great! We'll get to play together!"

"Yah, that's real great," Blake said distantly, looking down at his watch. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh," Lily said, not hiding the disappointment from her voice. "I was actually kind of hoping we could celebrate together."

"We will, later, I promise," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you around." He gave her a fleeting smile, and then ran back towards the castle, still in his Quidditch robes.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hugo said later that evening as him and Lily sat hunched over their Divination homework. "Because the moon in lined up with Venus, I'm going to lose my right hand in a freak accident involving a dragon?"

"It seems that way," Lily said, grinning. "Too bad you're not left handed!"

"Yah, but on the bright side, I'll have an excuse not to do anymore work. What's you're star chart say?"

"That I'll die in exactly three weeks and two days by decapitation," she replied simply. "Trelawney told me that I have my dad's aura."

"Lily," James said, coming over to her. "Have you seen Franklin? I need to tell him that there's going to be a practice on tomorrow."

"I haven't seen him since the try-outs," Lily told him. "He said he had to go and do something."

"Right, well, when you see him, tell him that for me will you?"

"Alright," Lily agreed.

"James," came a dreamy voice behind them.

"Oh, hey Wisdom," James said. Lily noticed his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Do you have Professor Longbottom's notes on those Grimbalico Freats? I need them for the homework."

"Yah, yah, hold on a second," he said, diving into his bag. "Here."

"Thanks," Wisdom said, taking the book. "See you. And congratulations on making the Quidditch team Lily."

"Thanks," Lily said.

As Wisdom walked away, Lily cocked a grin at her brother, who was still staring after her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Lily said lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up," James said angrily, getting up. "Just remember to tell Blake."

"This is stupid," Hugo said in a defeated voice, slamming his Divination book shut. "I'll finish this tomorrow."

"But tomorrow you'll have to Transfiguration and Charms too," Lily pointed out. "You'll be up until midnight! Just finish it now."

"You sound like my mother," Hugo said, shaking his head. "I'm too tired to anything. And I'm hungry. Luckily I still have that stash of Chocolate frogs in my trunk… Night then."

"Night," Lily replied.

The common room steadily emptied after that. Lily was starting to feel more and more drowsy. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, as she moved her quill lazily across the parchment, predicting her own death in several different ways. She had finally just finished her last entry, her hair spontaneously catching flame, when the portrait door swung open, and Blake walked in, looking simply exhausted.

"Oh, hi," Blake said, spotting Lily. "Sorry I wasn't around today, but my last piece of Ancient Runes homework was so bad, I had to stay all day and get extra help from Professor Kramer.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lily questioned curiously.

"Oh, um, I guess I was a bit embarrassed," he said, looking down at his shoes.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Lily said sympathetically.

"I know," Blake said, looking up at Lily. "Well, we'd better get to bed. I have to go back to Professor Kramer tomorrow as well, right after breakfast."

"Alright," Lily said.

"I love you," Blake whispered, pressing his lips against hers."

"Love you too," Lily said softly.

It was absolutely silent in her dormitory, just the way Lily liked it. Tossing down her bag, she pulled on her nightgown, and climbed into bed, and fell asleep instantly.

"Lily!" a voice called. "Lily, wake up!"

"Rose?" Lily asked sleepily, opening her eyes.

Rose was standing at her bedside, her red, bushy hair more a mess than usual. She had a frantic expression on her face, and a few tears in her eyes.

"It's Hugo!" she said, distressed. "Sean just woke me. Lily, he's been poisoned!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I absolutely hate patrolling Diagon Alley," Ron said in a defeated voice as he slid onto the Potter's couch. "Worst bloody thing ever."

"Hear, hear," Harry said, also collapsing onto the couch. "Six straight hours of walking up and down the same street. Not the most exciting part of being an Aurror."

"I thought you too weren't due back for another hour," Ginny said, wandering out of the kitchen, followed by Hermione. "It's only one."

"Beardson and Mantalle came early," Ron said. "What're you doing here Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ginny and I were just keeping each other company I guess."

"How much longer is this going to last?" Ginny asked, waving her wand to make two bottles of butterbeer appear. She handed one to Ron and Harry. "Patrolling every night, I mean."

"Until the Death Eaters get caught," Harry said darkly. "Mind you, it's getting harder and harder to track them, there hasn't been much activity since Teddy, and that was weeks ago!"

There was a sudden pecking noise at the living room window, directing everybody's attention over to it.

"Is that a Hogwarts owl?" Ron asked, looking at the brown barn owls standing on the windowpane.

"I think so," Ginny said in a confused voice. "Why would be getting a letter now?"

She crossed the room to open the window, but the owl didn't deliver the letter to her outstretched hand. Instead, it flew all the way over to Hermione, and deposited it to her.

"What's it say?" Ron asked, setting down his butterbeer.

"Hold on," Hermione said, opening up the letter. "Let me read it first Ron!"

Ron rolled his eyes, but cracked a small smile.

Hermione's eyes scanned the letter, and a grave expression came over her face. "Oh my goodness," she said in a tiny voice.

"What?" Ron asked, concerned. He got up and went over to his wife.

"It's-it's Hugo," she said as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Ron, he's been poisoned!"

"What!" Harry and Ron yelped at the same time.

"It said that he began choking in the middle of the night, and passed out. He's in the Hospital Wing right now."

"Let's go then!" Ron said, his face white with worry.

Hermione nodded. "We'll have to apperate into Hogsmade and walk the rest of the way up."

"Should we meet you there?" Ginny asked Hermione softly.

She nodded, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"Come on," Ron said, holding out his arm to her. "I'll take us there."

Hermione took his arm, and with a loud crack, the two disappeared.

"You go ahead," Ginny told Harry. "I'd better Floo mum and tell her. She'll go ballistic if she finds out later then everyone else."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "See you in a bit then."

When Harry arrived in Hogsmade, he spotted Ron and Hermione a little further along the path to Hogwarts. Quickening his pace, he caught up to them. The three walked in silence until they reached the gates of the school.

"How do you think Hugo got poisoned?" Ron asked suddenly as they made their way through the Hogwarts grounds.

"Maybe something from Potions class?" Harry suggested. "Could've got a poison or something on his fingers, and then when he ate dinner, he got it in his mouth."

"Slughorn doesn't let the students use poisons," Hermione reminded them, her voice trembling a bit. "Especially not third years."

"I thought I heard you lot coming," Professor McGonagall said, crossing the grounds, still in her dressing gown.

"How is he?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Not well," McGonagall admitted. "Madam Pomfrey is doing the best she can, but if she can't locate an antidote soon, he'll have to transferred to St. Mungo's."

"Can we see him?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione, who looked on the verge of tears again.

"Of course," she said. "His cousins are all up there as well. Come along then."

And with that, McGonagall led them to the castle, and through the many empty corridors until they reached the Hospital Wing.

Hugo was lying on the cot in the furthest area of the room. His eyes were closed, and his skin very pale. Madam Pomfrey was hunched over him, prodding him with her wand, muttering incantations under her breath.

James, Albus, Lily, Sean, Ruby, Molly, Lucy, and Rose were all huddled in the middle of the room, along with Neville, who was in deep conversation with Professor Slughorn.

""Ron, Hermione, Harry," Neville said, turning around to see the three gaping at Hugo. "I see you got our owl. I was beginning to think it got lost."

"We had to walk a ways," Harry explained.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked, tears reforming in her eyes.

"I do not know," Madam Pomfrey said gravely, coming over to her. "I've never seen any poison like this before. It seems to be immune to every antidote I can think of."

"What about a bezoar?" Ron said, hopeful. "That helped me when I got poisoned, remember?"

"I tried that the moment he was brought in," she said sadly. "It helped a little, he can breathe now, at least, but still…"

"Do you know how this happened?" Ron asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Neville said. "I was just asking Horace here if maybe something Hugo handled in potions might have gotten onto his hands or robes, but apparently, Hugo didn't even have potions class today."

"I haven't had him since last Wednesday," Professor Slughorn said, twirling the ends of his mustache distractedly. "And even then, the only ingredients we used were armadillo bile and doxy eggs. Worse that would've happened if that got to him would be an upset stomach."

"Besides," Madam Pomfrey put in. "The poison seemed to spread through his body in a matter of hours, not days. I'd say that the full effect took place within three hours of consumption."

"He was fine before he went to bed," Lily spoke up, causing the adults to turn to her. "We-we were doing our homework together, like we always do, and then he said he was tired, and went to bed. That was around ten."

"Yah, and he started choking and gagging in bed near one," Sean added.

Before anyone could pursue this subject further, the Hospital Wing doors swung open with a bang, and a distressed looking Mrs. Weasley came rushing in, her hair sticking out in all directions, and a jumper thrown sloppily over her nightdress.

"Oh, my poor baby!" she cried, running over to Hugo's cot.

"Mum, calm down," Ginny said, coming in after her mother, along with Mr. Weasley. "That's not going to help him."

"Yes, you're quite right," she said, sniffling, as she backed away from Hugo. "Don't know what came over me." She sat down on a chair next to her other grandchildren.

Morning came, and the castle was soon filled with the usual bustle of students. Word had quickly spread about Hugo's condition, and many students walked past the Hospital Wing on their way to breakfast in hopes to catch a glance of him.

"I have good news!" Madam Pomfrey said, beaming as she came around from the curtains she had drawn around Hugo's cot. "I've finally found an antidote!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione breathed. She had been absentmindedly running her fingers through Rose's hair.

"So he's awake now?" Ron questioned. He had been pacing throughout the room for the past hour.

"He will be in a bit," Madam Pomfrey assured him.

"That's excellent," Ginny said. "Did you hear that mum? Mum?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley jerked her head up. Evidently, she had fallen asleep during the long wait.

"He's going to be fine!" Hermione told her. "He's going to be all right!"

"Oh, is he really? Thank heavens!"

"I suggest you lot go back up to your dormitories and rest up a bit," Madam Pomfrey said, looking at the happy, but exhausted looks on the children's faces. "I guarantee you, that by the time you wake up, you'll be able to talk to Hugo."

Agreeing, all eight of them slowly rose. James, Albus, Lily, and Rose said a quick goodbye to their parents, and then they all exited the Hospital Wing.

"We'd better get going too," Ginny said, rising to her feet. "We'll be back in a couple of hours though, to see how he's doing."

"Right," Harry said. "I've got to get into the Ministry. Don't worry," he added to Ron and Hermione. "I'll explain about this to Kingsly."

"Thanks mate," Ron said gratefully. "Owe you one."

Harry grinned, and with a fleeting wave to Molly and Arthur, him and Ginny left through the hospital wing doors.

"Can't believe how long it's been since we've been here," Ginny remarked as her and Harry started for the grounds.

"Yah," Harry replied distantly.

"What's up?" Ginny questioned.

"Just shook up by this whole thing I guess," he shrugged. "I still want to know how Hugo got the poison in the first place."

"Yes, it definitely is odd," she admitted.

"You don't think somebody gave it to him on purpose, do you?" he asked, remembering what Ron said.

"Oh Harry," she sighed, knowing what was coming. "Listen, I know what you're thinking. There's no way any of those Death Eaters could've gotten that poison to Hugo. Security is so tight around here!"

"It was just a thought," Harry said, a bit annoyed she didn't share his view on the matter.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said soothingly. "Just try to relax. Hugo's going to be fine, let's just be thankful for that. As for what poisoned him, well, that's a mystery, but I'm sure whatever it was wasn't given to him intentionally."

"I suppose," Harry replied heavily.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the gates. She unlocked the gates for them, and the couple set out along Hogsmade, which was now filled with the usual crowd.

"I'd better apperate straight to the Ministry," Harry said, looking at his watch. "I was supposed to be there an hour ago…"

"How long will you be there today?" Ginny asked.

"Shouldn't be that long. Probably home around six or seven."

"Right, we'll come back up here and see Hugo then?"

"Yah," Harry responded, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll see you later." And with that, he apperated from the busy village, trying as hard as he could to abide by Ginny's request, and push the possibility of Hugo being the victim of a failed attack out of his head.

* * *

"You sure you can't remember drinking anything suspicious looking?" Lily asked Hugo for the tenth time.

"I'm positive Lil," Hugo said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, then how in the world could you have been poisoned?" she demanded in frustration. "It makes no sense!"

"Eh, just forget about it," Hugo said dismissively, leaning back in his cot. "Point is, I'm alive still aren't I?"

It was three days after Hugo's mishap, and he was starting to get quite bored of the Hospital Wing.

"You were really lucky," Lily told him seriously. "If Sean hadn't gotten Professor Longbottom so quickly…"

She didn't like to think about what would've happened. Truth be told, she always felt closer to Hugo than any of her other cousins, no matter how annoying he could be at times.

"I know, I know," Hugo sighed. "So how's the Quidditch team shaping up?"

"Pretty good," she said truthfully. "James is actually a pretty good captain, don't tell him I said that though."

Hugo let out a small laugh. "Man, I'd better be out of here before the first match against Slytherin. There's nothing to do in here!"

"You could start on your make-up work," Lily suggested, nodding over to the mountain of untouched books and rolls of parchment.

"Nah, I'd rather be bored doing nothing than being bored while doing work."

"How can you and Rose be related?" Lily asked jokingly, standing up. "Anyways, I'll see you later, I'm meeting Blake in the library."

Hugo made a clicking noise with his tongue, but said nothing.

* * *

"We should really hang out like this more often," Blake whispered to Lily, as the two walked down the aisles of books. "Between your brothers and cousins, we barely get any alone time."

She grinned up at him. "We're supposed to be doing homework."

"And we will," Blake assured her, laughing. "Eventually."

"Don't forget we have Quidditch practice tonight," she reminded him. "First game's in less than a month."

"I know," Blake said. "So, how's Hugo doing?"

"He's anxious to get out of the hospital," Lily told him. "Other than that he's fine."

"So he definitely doesn't know what it was that poisoned him?"

"Nope, nobody does."

"Weird," he remarked simply. "Guess we'll never know then."

"Guess not."

"Maybe we _should_ start on our homework," he said, pulling a book of the shelf. "I need to go see Professor Kramer in a few hours for more extra lessons."

"You'll still be at practice tonight, won't you?"

"Oh yah, of course," he said brightly. "Wouldn't miss that."

The two made their way over to a table, and began opening their books.

"I can't believe how much extra work Professor Kramer is making you do," Lily commented, flipping through the pages of her Transfiguration book. "Rose was always telling me how nice she is."

"Yah well, are teachers are nice to Rose," he muttered.

"True."

"So, did you finish that History of Magic Essay yet?" Blake asked Lily.

"Ages ago. Wanna see it?"

"Please," he replied, sounding relieved. "I can't follow any of what Professor Binns is saying, don't see how you can."

"I don't," she said simply, handing him her essay. "I just know half the stuff he's talking about because I've heard my dad and the rest of my family talking about it all the time."

"Well, guess it comes in handy having Harry Potter for your father," Blake said lightly, beginning to copy the contents of the essay onto his own parchment.

Lily shrugged. "I suppose. It's not anything special really, he's just my dad you know, I never think of him as the 'savior of the world'."

"Well still," Blake said. "It's got to come in handy sometimes. Do you mind if I give your essay back to you tonight?"

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as Blake began to pack up his books. "We've just got here!"

"Don't feel well," he said. "Think I caught something, don't want to get you sick."

"Oh well," she sighed, disappointed. "See you, I guess."

"Aw, come on Lily," Blake moaned. "Don't be like that. I know we haven't been spending as much time together as we should, but I promise, I'll make it up to you, somehow."

Lily gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry," Blake said sincerely. And with that, he heaved his bag over his shoulder and walked quickly out of the library.

* * *

"So Hugo still doesn't know what it was that poisoned him?" Teddy asked Ron.

Harry and Ron were sitting on opposite sides of Teddy's bed in St. Mungo's, getting him up-to-date on what had been going on during his stay in the hospital.

"Nope," Ron replied, shaking his head.

"Shame," Teddy sighed, leaning back in his bed. "At least he's alright."

"Still no word on when you'll be released from here?" Harry questioned.

"No, they're still unsure of what the aftereffects of the curse those Death Eaters used on me could be, so I have to stay here until the Healers are completely sure I'm cured, which could take weeks."

"Tough luck," Harry said, grinning. "But on the bright side, you don't have to worry about being harassed by Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and your grandmother about the wedding."

"Yah, right," Teddy said, rolling his eyes. "They're in here everyday, talking about _what sort of wine we'll be servin_g. Blimey, I swear I'm about to put binding curses on all three of them."

"I've learned to just stay out mum's way during these things," Ron said. "Though mind you, Hermione's starting to get in on all this planning, so that may prove difficult."

"Is Ginny that way?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Nah, she's too busy with work."

"Lucky you," Ron muttered darkly. "Anyways, I'd better go, I have duty in an hour, and I need to go and have a quick word with Dean first."

"About what?" Teddy asked curiously.

"About the fact that his son is lunging over my daughter."

"What?" Teddy said, showing signs of constrained laughter. "Did I miss something?"

"The other day when we were going up to visit Hugo," Harry explained. "We bumped into Rose and Nathaniel, well…"

"Wrapped around each other like a pair of eels," Ron finished hotly.

"Oh come on Ron," Harry said. "You've known Nathaniel since he was born, and you've known Luna and Dean your years too."

"I suppose," Ron sighed. "I guess it could be worse, she could be with some creep who I've never met before- oh that's right, sorry Harry, forgot about Lily and what's-his-face."

"Wish I could," Harry said under his breath. "From what James and Albus tell me, they're still going strong."

"Eh well, that'll probably change eventually," Ron said dismissively. "You have tonight off?"

"No, I'm coming in at nine," Harry said. "gonna try to find out more about that leader bloke, Nilknarf."

"Right, see you then. Bye Teddy."

"Bye," Teddy said, waving as Ron left the tiny room.

No sooner had Ron left, Andromeda entered.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said, taking Ron's empty seat. "Didn't realize you were here. How do you feel Teddy?"

"Fine," he answered.

"Good, good," she nodded. "Anyways, I've just come by to tell you that Victorie and Fleur have picked out her dress! You can't see if, of course, but now we'll have something to go by when we pick what you'll where. And then Molly and I are still deciding what sort of appetizers we should serve. I personally am a fan of cocktails, but Molly has her heart set on some German cuisine, so we'll see how that goes, and there's the matter of location, and-"

Without a word, Harry slipped from his seat, casting Teddy a look of sympathy before he left.


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks before the first match seemed to zoom by. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was having almost daily practices to prepare for it. Before Lily knew it, the game was only one night away.

"Think we have a good chance of winning tomorrow," James said as him and Lily walked back from a particularly long practice. "Just so long as we played like we did in practice."

"Better not be this cold during the match," Lily muttered, still shivering slightly from the outdoors. "It was freezing tonight!"

"Aw, come on Lily, suck it up," James said, punching his sister lightly in the arm as they turned a corner. "It wasn't that cold. Anyways, we'll be playing during the day so it'll probably be-" But he stopped in mid-sentence, for just then, an awful aroma filled both their noses.

"Erg, what is that?" Lily asked, pulling her robes up over her nose.

"Somebody must have set off a dungbomb here," James said, covering his nose with his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Nodding, Lily followed after him as the rushed back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning, Lily awoke feeling just as anxious as she had the day of try-outs. She quickly dressed, and then went into the common room. She sat by the window, staring out at the dewy grounds.

"What're you looking at?" came a dreamy voice behind her.

"Oh, hi Cynthia," Lily said, turning around to see her glancing in an almost trance like state out the window as well.

"If you're looking for Wem Toed Greamers," she continued. "I'm afraid you won't find any. They all seemed to have fled the grounds. I've been searching for them for weeks."

"I wasn't looking at anything," Lily said, cracking a smile. "Are you coming to the match today?"

"Yes, I hope you win fro Gryffindor. I was going to pack my mum's old hat, you know, the one with the lion on top of it? But I had too many winterberries in my trunk, they keep away nargles, see."

"Shame," Lily said, remembering the time she had first seen that hat when she was younger. "I love that thing. Want to go down for breakfast?"

"I suppose," Cynthia said.

The two girls went into the Great Hall together, and sat down across from James and Albus, who were having a heated discussion on what the outcome of the match might be.

"I saw Slytherin's team practicing a couple of nights ago," Albus said, biting into a piece of toast. "When I was walking back from Hagrid's with Rose. They're much better than last year, I can say that."

"Yes, but Flint's still on the team isn't he," James said simply. "He's probably the worst Keeper I've ever seen."

"True," Albus said, shrugging. "But Emien Razam, that bloke who hangs around Malfoy all the time, he's just made Beater, and he's got a good aim.

"Eh, we can take him," James said confidently. "Lily's probably way better anyways."

He turned to Lily. "Hurry up and eat so we can get down to the pitch and look at the conditions. Where's Franklin?"

"That's a good question," Lily said, glancing over the Gryffindor table. "He said he'd defiantly be here."

"Well, he'd better show," James said, looking a little worried. "Or I swear, when I get my hands on him…"

Nearly half-an hour had passed, and Blake still had not arrived. The team was waiting, impatiently, by the entrance hall, where James had instructed everyone to meet at last nights practice.

""Bloody hell," James said, looking down at his watch. "The match starts in ten minutes! What's he playing at! We'll have to forfeit!"

"You sure you don't know where he is?" Molly asked Lily.

"Positive," Lily replied.

James let out a cry of frustration as a few students passed them on their way to the stands.

"Hello," Rose said brightly, walking over with Nathaniel. "Why aren't you changed yet? The game starts soon!"

"Blake's not here yet," Molly told her, frowning.

"That's it," James said, shaking his head. "Rose, you're playing Keeper."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I'm not even on the team! And I haven't had any practice!"

"Come on, we're desperate," James pleaded. "I've seen you play, you're bloody amazing!"

"But-but!" she stammered.

"Rose, if you don't, Gryffindor will lose by default," Molly said. "Come on, please?"

"Oh, all right," Rose acceded. "But I'm warning you, I'm not going to be that good. I haven't played since the summer…"

The team rushed into the locker rooms, and threw on their robes. "Right," James said, panting slightly. "Well, I'm sure, even with this little, er, surprise, we can still go out there and beat those slimy gits. Chasers, make sure you remember that play we ran last night. Lily, Remmy, you two need to target in on their Chasers until the Snitch is spotted. Once it is, aim for the other Seeker, like we did in practice."

"Got it," Lily said, nodding to show she understood.

"Rose," James said, turning to his cousin. "Just play like you have this summer. Don't worry if you let a few goals in, it's not your fault."

A whistle sounded on the field, signaling for the teams to get ready. "Right," James said, looking a bit nervous. "Good luck."

"How come Blake ditched the team like this?" Rose whispered to Lily as the team started onto the field with the rest of the players.

"He said he would be here," Lily hissed back. "He better have some really good reason for doing this…"

James shook hands with the Slytherin captain, and the players mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch walked onto the center of the field and released the Bludgers and Snitch. She then threw the Quaffle up and blew her whistle, and the game started.

Molly got hold of the Quaffle first, and raced off towards the goal posts. One of the Slytherin Beaters attempted to pelt her off guard, but she swerved just in time to miss it, and took a shot.

The was a roar of triumph from the Gryffindor stands as the Quaffle sailed through the Keepers outstretched hands.

"Nice one!" Lilly called over to Molly.

The Slytherin Chasers took possession of the Quaffle, and began flying to the other side of the field. Lily took a giant swing at a nearby Bludger, and hit the Chaser dead on, causing him to drop the Quaffle, which the other Gryffindor Chaser, Danielle, caught, and passed back over to Molly, who scored once more.

Becoming more and more desperate, the Slytherin team began playing quite dirty. Twice Molly was stopped from scoring due to a player grabbing hold of the back of her broomstick, resulting in two penalty shots for Gryffindor.

For having not practiced for a while, Rose was doing wonderfully as Keeper. She had blocked every shot so far, some with much skill.

It was thirty minutes into the match when the Seekers finally seemed to have spotted the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker, Edward Yin, tried determinedly to keep up with James as he zoomed after the tiny, golden ball, but in the end, James captured it, ending the game with a final score of 190 to 0 to Gryffindor.

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor supporters as James held the Snitch high above his head. The dejected Slytherins walked slowly back to their locker rooms, casting dirty look at the Gryffindor team.

"Brilliant!" James said hoarsely as the team landed. "Bloody brilliant. Best we've ever played! Rose," he said turning to her. "You are seriously the best person in existence right now. I swear, if I ever do anything to displease you again, you have my permission to kill me."

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yah, okay!"

"This puts us in first place for the Quidditch cup!" Molly said, excited.

"Excellent," James said, clapping his hands together. "Well, we'd better get changed. Our next match against Hufflepuff isn't until January, so we'll have plenty of time for more practice!"

"You were really great Rosie," Lily said as she pulled off her Quidditch robes.

"Thanks," Rose said. "My dad will be pleased, he always wanted me to go out for the team, but I think once is enough for me. Besides, you'll have Blake back for the next game."

"That is if James doesn't kick him off the team," Lily said, lowering her voice a bit. "It's so weird, him not showing up like that."

Rose shrugged. "I guess. Want to go and visit Hugo? He'll want to hear about the match."

"Sure," Lily said. "Can't believe he's still there, it's been weeks!"

"He'll be getting out anytime now," Rose told her. "Once Madam Pomfrey's completely satisfied."

The two girls entered the castle, and headed up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. "Hold on," Lily said as her and Rose were about to turn a corner. "You don't want to go this way. James and I were here last night, somebody set off a bunch of dungbombs."

"I don't smell anything," Rose said, sniffing the air. "You sure it was this corridor?"

"Positive," Lily said, also smelling around. "Oh well, it was probably cleared away, good thing too, that smell could've killed…"

When they arrived in the hospital wing, Hugo wasn't laying around in his bed like he usually was. Instead, he had about five open books around him, and he was scribbling away madly at a piece of parchment.

"You've finally decided to start your work then?" Rose said, sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

"I get out of here tomorrow," Hugo muttered, not taking his eyes away from the parchment. "Which means I'll have to turn all this in on Monday."

"Ha!" Rose said gleefully. "See what procrastination does Hugo? If you had just done all this before, you could be relaxing right now."

"Be quiet Rose," Hugo snapped. "You sound like mum. Lil, you finish that essay on Cheering Charms?"

"Yes, but it's in my dormitory," Lily said. "I'll bring it to you later. Anyways, we just came up here to tell you Gryffindor won the Quidditch game, Rose played Keeper."

"I figured she would," Hugo said. "Seeing as Blake wouldn't be showing up."

"How did you know that?" Lily inquired.

Hugo nodded over to a cot on the opposite side of the room. Madam Pomfrey was bustling over the figure in it.

"He came in here this morning," Hugo explained at Lily's worried look. "Madam Pomfrey said he'd be fine though."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Dunno," Hugo said, now flipping through his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. "Rose, what's the difference between an animagius and a werewolf?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Rose shot at her brother. "You put it off this long, you can suffer the consequences! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library and wrap up my History of Magic essay."

"Downright evil, she is," Hugo said darkly as his sister exited the Hospital Wing. "Need to get some good blackmail about her and Nathaniel to show dad…"

But Lily was still staring distractedly over at Blake.

"Oh, hello dear," Madam Pomfrey said, turning to see her. "Didn't hear you come in. Mr. Weasley, I don't want you over exerting yourself over there, try to relax."

"Okay," Hugo called back dumbly, still scanning his book.

"Hiya Lily," Blake said, sitting himself up on his bed.

"What happened?" Lily said, rushing over to his bedside.

"Oh well, see, my bed curtains fell down after I woke up this morning," he said. "I tried to magic them back up, but I guess my spell backfired, because I got all these weird little tentacles all over my face."

"Which is why you should not be using magic for such simple tasks," Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. "I've seen spell damage much worse than yours, be thankful it wasn't worse. You'll be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"Great," Blake said, falling back down onto his pillows. "So Lily, was James real mad that I didn't show up the match?"

"Well, yes," she admitted. "But he didn't know you were in the Hospital Wing. I'm sure once I tell him, he'll understand."

"Hopefully," Blake said. He glanced over at Hugo. "Your cousin looks like he's having fun."

"I heard that Franklin!" Hugo yelled.

Lily stiffed a laugh. "I'd better go Blake, I'll come back soon though, I'll have to help Hugo bail out of his little homework predicament."

Blake chuckled. "See you then."

Lily leaned down, and the two shared a short kiss while Madam Pomfrey had her back turned. With a small wave to Hugo, she started towards the Gryffindor common room, her mind filled with highlights from the game, and laughing silently to herself about what a dreadful weekend Hugo was bound to have.

"It's the weirdest thing," Hermione said, coming into Ron's office where Ron and Harry were present.

"What is?" Ron said, glancing up from the paper he was reading.

"It's like these Death Eaters have disappeared from the face of the earth!" she exclaimed. "There has been no activity since Teddy's attack, and that was weeks ago!"

"That makes them all the more dangerous," Harry pointed out. "Now we have no way of tracking them."

"Exactly," Hermione sighed.

"Well, maybe they've just scattered," Ron said hopefully. "You know, broke off."

"Ron, you know that's obviously not true," Hermione told him. "No, I think they're planning something, something really big."

"But what?" Harry said.

"I really don't know Harry," she said. "But all the departments are trying to discover them."

"We're still trying to track down the Secret Keepers that escaped," Harry said. "But we've still had no luck."

"Yes, a bunch of members from the Hit Squad are doing that as well," Hermione nodded. "Plus Kingsly called in a bunch more of ex- Death Eaters from Azkaban."

"We know," Ron said. "We had to question Dolhov this morning. Not a pleasant bloke…"

"No, he isn't" Hermione agreed. "I've better get going. I promised Fleur I would help her with invitations."

"I thought you did that yesterday," said Ron.

"No, yesterday we picked out the bridesmaid's dress and Klio's flower girl dress."

"Whatever happened," Ron said, shaking his head. "To you hating Fleur?"

"I never hated her Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I just thought she used to be a bit full of herself. But she's become much better over the years."

"Right," Ron laughed. "See you at home Hermione."

"Bye," Harry said.

Hermione gave them both waves, and headed out of the office.

"So," Ron said, going back to reading his paper. "Teddy gets out of the hospital today?"

"Yah," Harry replied. "He'll be hiding out at my place, your mum and his grandmother keep trying to get him to pick out his dress robes for the wedding."

"Of course," Ron said. "Mum's a nightmare with weddings."

"Wish I could figure out what these Death Eaters are doing," Harry said, beginning to rifle through the files on the desk. "It's really bugging me."

"Me as well mate," Ron said heavily. "But-but, we'll get them. Don't worry about it, I mean, we have Aurrors stationed everywhere, and we're still monitoring the homes of the old Death Eaters."

"But what if that isn't enough?" Harry said, standing up slowly. "The Death Eaters before found ways of getting around the Ministry didn't they?"

"Yah, but that was when we had Fudge," Ron reminded him. "Kingsly's loads better."

"I know, I know," Harry said angrily, now pacing the office. "But still, how could they just disappear like this?"

"Dunno," Ron said.

The two were silent for a bit. "Think I'll head home," Harry said finally. "Teddy's probably already there. You coming?"

"Suppose so," Ron said, setting his paper down. "Apperation of Floo?"

"Apperation," Harry said, as the two walked out of the office. "Not up for all the hassle of Floo."

"Right then," Ron said, as him and Harry stopped at the Apperation point. "See you in a sec."

Harry focused his mind, and almost instantly, he was standing in the middle of his living room, shortly joined by Ron.

"Ah, you're back," Teddy said, grinning at the two men from his spot on the couch, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

"When'd you get out of the hospital?" Harry asked.

"About an hour ago," he told him. "Mind if I borrow some of your old dress robes before I go so Gran thinks I've been out shopping?"

"Why not?" Harry said, taking a seat adjacent to his godson. "Better hope nobody recognizes them though, you should change the color of them or something."

"Clever idea," Teddy said. "Anyways, Ginny left a note in the kitchen saying Mrs. Weasley dragged her off to help with the wedding and she'll be back before nine."

Harry nodded. There was a pecking noise at the window, and the Potter children's owl stood there, a letter tied around its ankle.

"What is it?" Ron asked anxiously. "Has somebody else been hurt?"

Harry opened the window and let the bird in, then untied the letter. "It's from James," he said, opening up the letter. "Gryffindor's won their first Quidditch match."

"Excellent," Ron said, breathing easier now. "James might be as good as a captain as you were. Though hopefully he won't get knocked out in the middle of a game from a Beater's bat."

Teddy snorted into his butterbeer.

"Rose played Keeper," Harry said, ignoring Ron's comment. "Apparently Franklin didn't show up, so she played as a reserve."

"Really?" Ron said brightly. "How'd she do?"

"Didn't let anything in," Harry said, folding up the letter. The score was 190 to nothing."

"That's my girl," Ron said fondly. "Knew she couldn't be all like Hermione."

There was suddenly a loud pop, and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the living room. "Oh, Harry, Ron, back from work already? I just came over to fetch Ginny's-" her eyes fell on Teddy. "What are you doing here Teddy? Your grandmother said you were buying dress robes. You can't be done already."

"Well see-I was just going-"

"Teddy Lupin!" Molly said, putting two and two together. "You come over with me right now. Your grandmother and I will accompany you, since you don't seem able to perform this task." And with that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Lovely seeing you dears," she added at Ron and Harry's amused faces. "I know you must be all too tired from work to help out right now."

"Yes," Ron said, trying to keep a straight face. "Maybe next time. See you Teddy."

"Bye Ted," Harry put in.

Shooting them both angry looks, Teddy disapperated, along with Mrs. Weasley.

"Poor bloke," Ron said. "Still hasn't learned to work around mum. But then again, neither have I…"


	14. Chapter 14

The innocent gust of Autumn soon changed into fierce gust of snow as winter approached. The first semester was almost drawing to a close, with only a one more week remaining. With exams now only months away, the teachers began piling on more and more work on the students.

"Can you believe this?" Hugo demanded, slamming a large pile of books onto the table at which Lily and Blake were working. "Look at how much work we have! Even Neville gave us a lot!"

"Not going to let it all go again are you?" Lily asked, smirking as she scribbled away at her History of Magic essay.

"Oh shut up," Hugo snapped, rolling his eyes. "When are you going to let that go?"

"Probably never," Lily shrugged. "It was pretty funny, you staggering into Transfiguration in your pajamas because you didn't even have time to change in the morning…"

"Oh yes, that's hysterical," Hugo said darkly. "Anyways, could I borrow a quill? Albus is using mine because James took his."

"Yah sure," Lily said, digging into her bag. "I think I've got one…"

"You can use mine," Blake offered, handing a fresh quill to Hugo.

"Thanks," Hugo said, though his voice did not sound grateful. "I'll give it to you later."

"Keep it," Blake said, smiling. "I've got tons."

Nodding, Hugo made his way over to an empty table and spread his books out.

"You seem happy," Lily commented, looking up at his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Blake answered. "Guess I'm just excited that break's nearly hear, which reminds me," he lowered his voice a bit. "I think I have the perfect idea for us to spend more time together."

"Really?" Lily inquired, interested. "What did you have in mind?"

"Come and stay with me at my house for Christmas."

"W-What?" Lily stammered.

"Stay with me for Christmas," Blake repeated. "It'll be fun. My house has tons of spare rooms, and we have a really big yard we can play Quidditch in, plus your brothers and cousins wouldn't be barging in on us all the time."

"I-I don't know Blake," Lily said thoughtfully. "I mean, my family will probably want me to be with them for Christmas, my grandma makes this enormous meal, and my god brother is getting married and I'm one of the bridesmaids…"

"Come after all of that then," Blake pressed on. "Or before. Or even for just a day. My family really wants to get to know you Lils, I tell them all about you."

"Really?" she said, slightly token back. "Like what?"

"Like that you're a really great flyer, smart, and amazingly pretty."

She felt her face go red. "That's a really sweet offer Blake," she said. "But I just don't think my parents will let me."

"Promise me you'll at least ask?" he said sincerely.

"Well, alright," she said. "But like I said, they'll probably say no."

* * *

At the Burrow, the atmosphere was getting very busy, as final preparations for the wedding were being made.

"The bridesmaids dresses will be here four or five days before the wedding," Victorie announced. "The dress shop just sent me an owl."

"That works out nicely," Mrs. Weasley said. "That will be the day the children return from the school."

"'Ave you picked out you robes yet 'Arry?" Fleur asked. "You are de best man after all."

"He has them," Mrs. Weasley said before Harry could answer. "I bought him a nice new set when Teddy and I went."

"Right," Victorie said, furrowing her brow in deep thought. "We have wardrobe taken care of, foods fine, we don't need to start decorating the backyard just yet…"

"Vic, face it, this wedding is all planned," Ron said, lazily sipping his butterbeer.

"With no help from you, I might add," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What? I helped!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it was a lot of work finding enough chairs for everybody!"

Harry laughed into his coffee.

"You weren't much better Harry," Hermione pointed out. "Helping Teddy avoid doing his shopping."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Harry grinned.

"Well, if the actual wedding is all taken care of," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'd better start cleaning up this place."

"But the wedding isn't for two more weeks!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, we're way behind schedule!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out her wand. "I'll handle the kitchen. Arthur can gather up the chickens when he gets home from work, and if the rest of you lot would please start on the rooms…"

"Does this every time," Ron muttered as him, Harry and Hermione started up the stairway to the bedrooms. "And she wonders why I didn't have my wedding here."

"It's not that bad," Hermione said. "It will only take a few minutes to clean the rooms by magic."

"Still haven't got a hang of my mum Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head. "Don't you remember Bill and Fleur's wedding? She must've made us re-clean things about a hundred times!"

"I think she did that just to keep us busy," Hermione said. "Remember, she was trying to keep us from going off to find the Horcruxes."

"So," Ron said, changing the subject as he opened up his old bedroom door. "Kids come back next week, no more peace and quiet."

"You're awful Ronald," Hermione said, crossing her arms, though showing a slight smile. "You can't tell me you don't miss them."

"Eh, course I do," Ron said, lazily pointing his wand at an askew pile of books in the corner.

"I'm not looking forward to having the boys sharing a room," Harry said, opening the curtains with his wand. "Neville's staying in Albus's room, so he has to bunk with James."

"Have fun with that," Ron laughed. "Those two won't last two minutes without trying to kill each other. Lucky they're both underage."

Harry rolled his eyes, and pointed his wand at the dusty curtains. "Yes, but when James turns seventeen in February, it'll be a living nightmare."

"He may be more mature by then," Hermione pointed out, fluffing the pillows on the bed.

"Yah, right," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm a bit worried about Hugo though," Hermione continued. "I think Ron's procrastination has rubbed off on him too much."

"Rose wrote us the other day and said that Hugo's time management skills 'have much to be desired'." Ron explained to Harry. "So of course Hermione goes and over reacts-"

"I'm not over reacting Ron," Hermione snapped. "If he continues this habit, by the time he gets to his fifth year, he'll be in real trouble. I want you to have a serious talk with him when he gets back."

Just then, the door opened, revealing a flustered looking Fleur. ""Ermione," she said. "Molly 'as just realized she 'as forgotten to do de seating arrangements, so her and Victorie want us to 'elp dem."

"Why can't people just sit where they want?" Ron asked.

"It's not that simple," Hermione said. "It's actually quite complicated… Tell her I'll be right down Fleur."

Nodding, Fleur departed back down the stairs. Hermione turned back to Ron. "I'm serious Ron, you need to talk to your son about how important school is. I can't seem to get through to him, but he really looks up to you."

"Fine, fine," Ron agreed. "Whatever you say."

With one last stern look to her husband, she headed downstairs to join the other women.

"Like I said," Ron said, sitting down on his bed. "She's over reacting."

* * *

The whistle on the Hogwarts express sounded, signaling for all the students to board. The anxious students were beginning to pile into the scarlet train, eager to see their families for the holidays.

"Can't believe I have to sleep in your room this holiday," Albus muttered to James as they, plus Lily, Hugo, Sean, Ruby, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Wisdom, Nathaniel, Edger, and Cynthia climbed onto the train.

"Like I'm thrilled about it," James snapped. "I really wanted a little git contaminating my room…"

Wisdom laughed. "You two are really funny."

James blushed, and rushed off to find a compartment.

"You know," Albus said thoughtfully. "I think I may just go and stay with your parents Rose, you guys have that extra room, right?"

"Auntie Muriel is staying there," Rose replied. "Which ought to be a real pleasure…"

"But we get our bridesmaids dresses today," Lily pointed out. "Victorie wrote me this morning and said they were really pretty."

"True," Rose agreed. "I can't wait to see them."

"Can we stop talking about dresses?" Hugo asked, rolling his eyes. "Come on Lil, Sean, lets find a compartment."

Biding goodbye to the others, the three started down the hall.

"Lily!" came a sudden call behind them. Lily turned around to see Blake, grinning as he came over to them.

"Hey," Lily said cheerfully. "I wondered where you went. Come sit with us."

Both Hugo and Sean made expressions that clearly showed that they did not approve of this. Blake seemed to have noticed. "Er, actually, I was kind of hoping we could sit together, just the two of us."

"Oh," Lily said, flustered. "Well, I guess we could do that."

She turned to her cousins. "See you later,"

Sean gave her a small smile, and Hugo simply frowned at Blake.

"Come on," Blake said, taking her hand and leading her further down the train. He stopped at a compartment in the middle of the train.

"I really hope you come and visit me this holiday," he said, sliding the compartment door shut.

"I hope I can," Lily said. "But like I said, it'll be really unlikely."

"Well, if you can come," Blake said, reaching into his bag. "Use this to get to my home." He pulled out a rusty potion bottle. "It's a portkey, only it's enchanted so that as soon as you tap it with your wand, it activates."

Lily took the portkey and slid it carefully into her pocket. "I didn't know you could do that to a porkey."

"My dad did it,' Blake said. "He's really good at magic."

As the train ride continued, the two talked and joked around, eating sweets from the trolley. "I'm really thirsty," Lily commented, as she popped a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans into her mouth. "I wish I bought some pumpkin juice…"

"I'll get it for you," Blake said, standing up. "The trolley's at the front of the train."

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully. Blake gave her a fleeting smile and slipped out the compartment door. As the door slid shut, Lily pulled the portkey from her pocket. Staring down at the object, Lily realized just how much work Blake must have went to in order to get if from his father. And while she greatly appreciated it, and was completely flattered, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that there was no chance she would be allowed to spend the holiday over at her boyfriends house.

"Hope you like pumpkin juice," Blake said, coming back into the compartment. Lily slipped the portkey back into her pocket and accepted the beverage from Blake. "That's all they had up there."

"That's fine," Lily said, taking a long sip of her drink. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Blake smiled. He looked at his watch. "We'll be at the station any minute now."

"You're right," Lily said, looking down at her own watch. "I must've lost track of the time." And sure enough, within the next minute, the Hogwarts Express began to slow down, and the corridors began to fill with students once more.

"We'd better say our goodbyes here," Blake said, pulling off his Hogwarts robes. "My mum wants me to leave as soon as I get off the train, she has a lot of work to do."

"Oh," Lily said. "Well, I really do hope I get to see you during the break and all-" But she was cut short as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Don't worry if you can't make it to my place," he whispered as the two pulled apart. "Just promise me you'll at least write."

"I will," Lily told him, still feeling dazed from the sudden kiss. With one last smile, Blake got his trunk, and headed out of the train. Lily watched his figure slowly disappear into the sea of students. By the time she had managed to retrieve her trunk from the luggage rack, the crowd in the trains' hall had cleared out considerably, so she exited with much ease. Spotting her parents, Lily rushed over to them.

"Hello dear," her mother said, pulling her into a warm hug. "We've missed you so much."

"Missed you too," Lily said.

"Neville said he's be here in about three or four days," Albus informed his father, who was busy piling all his children's trunks onto their trolley. "He'll send an owl before he comes."

"Great," Harry replied, going over to hug his daughter. "You're things all moved into James's room, by the way."

"Why does he have to stay in there now?" James moaned. "Can't I at lease have a few days peace?"

"Let's not start this here," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Your grandmother has a huge dinner planned for tonight, so let's head home so you lot can unpack."

The boys bickered all the way to the car, and throughout the whole journey to Godric's Hallow, and for once, Lily didn't mind, since she was so deep in her own thoughts of Blake anyways.

As the family stepped into the house, James and Albus headed up to James's room, while Harry set down the trunks by the front door.

"Going to be a bloody nightmare," he said, as a loud crash was heard from James's room. "I give them ten minutes before we need to make a trip to St. Mungos."

"Lily, are you alright?" Ginny asked her daughter. "You've been awfully quiet, that's unlike you."

"I'm fine," Lily said. "But… Do you think it would be okay if I were to, maybe, stay at a friends' house for a day or two this holiday? After Christmas and the wedding and everything?"

"I guess that would be alright," Ginny said, looking over at her husband. "You could use a break from your brothers in any case. So who's house are you staying at? Catherine's? Kels's?"

"Um, no," Lily muttered, looking down at the floor. "It's, er, Blake's."

"What!" Harry yelped, coming over to stand besides Ginny. "Absolutely not!"

"Lily, I have to agree with your father on this," Ginny said. "You're simply too young to spend the holiday at your boyfriends house. Now maybe if you were a little older, and we've known him a little longer-"

"It wouldn't matter," Harry said firmly. "As long as she's living under this roof, she's not going to be at any boys house!"

Lily stared at her father. She had just received the rejection that she knew all along she would receive. She had braced herself for it, and had been ready to accept it, but something inside her went off. It wasn't fair.

"You don't even know Blake like I do," she said, trying hard to keep her voice calm. "He's one of the best guys I've ever met, and I really like him."

"That's fine," Ginny said. "We understand that. But at the same time, you're only thirteen, and your father and I both think that-"

"In fact," she continued, starting to raise her voice a bit. "I think I may love him."

"What!" Harry cried. "Lily, you don't even know what love is! I don't know where this is all coming from but-"

"I want to go to Blake's house," Lily said firmly, in a voice that sounded so little like her own. "And I will."

"Don't take that tone with me," Harry said sternly. "You're not going, and that's-"

"I will go!" Lily screamed. She didn't know why she was carrying on this way, she never talked like this to her parents. But she couldn't help herself, she was just so upset. "You can't be in charge of me forever!"

"Lily Luna Potter," Ginny started, looking alarmed. "Don't talk to your father that way."

"Everybody always tells me how amazing it must be to have the famous Harry Potter for a father," Lily continued. "But it sucks! I hate it!"

"Lily-" Harry began. But his daughter cut him off. "Why do you have to be so controlling of my life? All I want to do is one little thing, and I can't even do that! James and Albus get whatever they want, and I get nothing!"

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is!" she yelled, tears now streaming down her face. She took a deep breath. "You're the worst father ever! I hate you!" And with that, she stormed upstairs.

"What's going on down there?" James asked, as Lily passed his bedroom, but she simply ignored him, and slammed her own door shut, breathing heavily.

Her head hurt from all her shrieking, and she slid onto her bed, feeling the worst she could recall feeling.

But then she remembered. Sitting up, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the old potion bottle. Blake said that this would take her to his house. Wiping the stray tears from her face, Lily pulled out her wand, and tapped the bottle. At once, the object began to glow, and Lily picked it up. At her touch, Lily was jerked from her navel, and was spinning rapidly. A second later, the sensation stopped, and Lily picked herself up off the ground where she had landed. She looked around and saw a large, exquisite looking mansion. She was at Blake's house.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lily, is that you?"

Lily turned to see Blake, coming from the side of the house. "I wasn't expecting you so early- Are you okay?"

Lily shook her head. "My parents don't know I'm here," she said tearfully. "I got into a fight with my dad, and I just got so mad. I didn't know what else to do so I just came here. I'm sorry for intruding like this."

"It's alright," Blake said, pulling her into a comforting hug. "I'm glad you're here, and I'm sure you'll make things right with your dad eventually."

"I don't know Blake," she said doubtfully. "I said some pretty awful things to him."

"It will all be fine," Blake told her. "Trust me. How about we head inside, my dad just arrived home, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Alright," Lily agreed.

The two started for the entrance, hand in hand. When they reached the door, Blake pulled out his wand, and tapped the handle with his wand. At once, the door clicked open, revealing an enormous, dimly lit hall.

"You're house is so big," Lily commented, looking around.

"Thanks," Blake grinned. "Come on, my dad will be in the sitting room…"

She followed him to a spacious room, not far from the front door. There was a warm fire crackling in the fireplace, and several armchairs facing it.

"Dad," Blake called to a figure that was sitting in one of the chairs; its back turned to the two. "Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lily Potter."

"Lily Potter," the figure said in a low, slow voice, still not turning to show his face. "So long I have wanted to meet you."

* * *

"Harry, you mustn't take what Lily said to heart," Ginny said, placing her arm around her husbands shoulder. "She was just mad, she didn't mean any of it."

"You know that for a fact, do you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Ginny said soothingly. "It's the age."

"Did you ever say those things to your dad when you were thirteen?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "But I did say them to my brothers."

"That's different," Harry pointed out. "That's how siblings always are, I mean, look at James and Al."

"Harry, listen to me. I bet you right now, Lily's up in her room, feeling just terrible about what she said."

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Harry-"

"I need to go Gin," Harry said, cutting her off. "I promised Ron and Hermione I'd meet them at the Ministry."

"You sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yah, I'll probably just meet you at your mums, don't wait around for me."

"Well, alright," Ginny nodded. She gave Harry a kiss.

Harry showed a weak smile, and then headed over to the fireplace to take the Floo to the Ministry.

Once he arrived, Harry started straight to Ron's office, only to discover he wasn't there. He figured he must be with Hermione. He was right.

"Oh, hello Harry," Hermione greeted him as he came into her office. "Ron and I were just going over this report that came in, we think that-"

"What's got you down mate?" Ron interrupted, looking at Harry's expression.

"Lily," he sighed. "She asked Ginny and I if she could stay at Blake's for the break."

"You're kidding?" Ron said. "And what, Ginny said she could?"

"No actually, Ginny agreed with me on this one, said she was too young."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, Lily wasn't too pleased with the verdict. Had a bit of a fit, said some things to me that I hoped I would never hear my daughter say to me."

"Like what?"

"Oh I dunno, I'm the worst father, I'm too controlling, she hates me…"

"Oh, Harry, she didn't mean it," Hermione said softly. "It's the age."

"Ginny said that same exact thing," Harry said.

"But I'm sure they're right," Ron told him. "I mean Rose isn't exactly pleasant all the time."

"Did she ever say she hated you?" Harry inquired.

"Sure she's thought it," Ron shrugged.

Harry didn't respond to this.

"Harry, Lily loves you," Hermione said gently. "She really does."

Suddenly, the door flew open. There stood Kingsly, looking out of breath and quite alarmed. "You three better get out here," he said, panting slightly.

Exchanging curious glances, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Kingsly out into the hallway, which was filled with people. Kingsly led them through the crowd, to the center. Hermione let out a gasp.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron.

Standing alone, with a sly grin oh his face, was Vascas Nilknarf.

Aurrors surrounded him, wands pointed at him.

"Afternoon Mr. Potter," he said in a lofty tone. "I see you're doing well."

"Pretty dumb of you to come to the Ministry Nilknarf," Harry said coldly, pointing his wand at him. "You'll be in Azkaban by nightfall."

"Is that what you think?" Vascas said patiently, paying no mind to the many wands pointed directly at him. "I don't think you want me locked up Potter."

"Why is that?" Harry inquired. "You've already harmed my godson, I'm actually pretty eager to see you go."

"Oh, no you aren't," he said once more, his eyes gleaming with glee. "Because you're daughter is currently under the hold of my followers, at my headquarters, which is completely unplottable."

Harry nearly dropped his wand. He heard Hermione let out a soft noise of disbelief.

"You-you're bluffing," Harry stammered. "She's at home."

"No, she is not," he said, looking simply delighted. "She took a portkey to my house, with one of my special adjustments to it."

"She didn't have any portkey," Harry said, looking for any excuse for what Nilknarf was saying to be false.

"Yes she did. My son gave it to her. Or perhaps you'll know him better as the one who's been "dating" your daughter for the past few months."

"Franklin," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Still don't believe me?" Vascas questioned. "I can fix that, I think. This is your daughters wand, no?" He pulled out a wand from his pocket and tossed it over to Harry.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he examined the wand. Thirteen inches, Pheonix feather and willow. It was Lily's wand; he knew it. He was with her when she hap picked it out. She was the only one of his children to have the same core in their wand as him.

"Where is she?" Harry asked, his voice sounding fearful for the first time. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," Vascas assured him. "Yet, that is."

"You're barking mad," Ron spoke up. His wand pointed at Vascas too. "That's my niece, you won't get away with this- you'll be arrested right away!"

"I already told you that you don't want to do that," he said hotly. "My followers have strict orders from me to kill the girl if I do not return within the hour. And you'll have no chance of finding her by yourselves, like I said, my house is unplotable."

"Let her go," Harry said. "What has she done to you?"

"It's not what she has done, Potter, it's what you have done. You killed my master, before I even got to be placed into his inner circle! I vowed that day, that I would avenge him. It took some time, but I think I'm doing a rather good job, don't you think?"

"Let her go," Harry repeated. "It's me you want, I'll go, just let her go."

"Well now," Vascas said, sounding pleased. "That's what I wanted to here. So you surrender, do you Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly.

"Harry!" Kingsly yelled. "Don't do it! We'll find Lily without him."

"We won't," Harry said, looking at Kingsly. "We've been trying for months, and we haven't managed."

"Of course you haven't managed," Vascas sneered. "Come now Potter, before your daughters time runs out. The wands, if you'd please."

Harry handed his and Lily's wands over. "And you lot," Vascas said to the large group surrounding him. "It'll be a waste of time to try to find us. Try if you'd like, but my house has every protective spell around it."

Letting out a short laugh, he grabbed Harry's arm, and with a loud crack disapperated, his goal completed at last.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily struggled against the ropes that were bound so tightly against her body, but it was no use; she was stuck. She turned her attention to Blake, who was leaning back in his fathers' chair, an evil smirk upon his face. He had a half-dozen of his fathers' followers standing around him.

"I can't believe you," Lily spat at him. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

Blake laughed. "What, you thought I actually cared about you? Get real Potter, like I'd go for someone with a family like yours. But you have proved yourself very useful."

"So all this was a joke?" Lily asked harshly. "Just some clever way to get to my dad?"

"Basically," Blake shrugged. "The plan was quite difficult, you know. I had to plot my next steps very carefully, and at the same time, woo you in. There were times when it almost failed; I overheard you telling your bushy haired cousin you were planning on ditching me. Now I couldn't let that happen, could I? So the next morning, I slipped you a bit of a mild love potion in your pumpkin juice. Nothing too powerful, couldn't have you groping over me all day, but with my seal of a kiss, it was enough to keep you from leaving me. And today on the train I slipped you a much stronger one, and it managed to toy with you enough to make you want to be here at all costs. It was one of my own creations, you know? I have my way with potions, though this one required much effort, it took quite some time to perfect, plus brewing it in secret wasn't easy."

"Hugo was right about you!" Lily shot at him. "He knew you were no good!"

"Ah yes, the Weasley bloke," Blake said, grinning. "He did seem to see through my act. He wasn't any real threat, though he did start to annoy me with all his cracks towards the Death Eaters, so I taught him a little lesson…"

"You're the one who poisoned him!" she exclaimed. "You nearly killed him!"

"That was the plan; I snuck the poison into some of his chocolate frogs, but luckily for him that idiot nurse was able to save him."

"You're a monster!" she breathed. "You won't get away with this!"

"But I already have," Blake said, smiling widely. "Any moment now, you're father will arrive, sacrificing himself in order to save you."

"No," Lily said softly. "No, no…."

"For years people believed Harry Potter had no weakness, but it was so simple: his daughter! Thanks to you Lily, Harry Potter will finally get what he deserves!"

As Blake laughed at his words, the front door suddenly flew open, and the voice of Vascas Nilknarf sounded. "The deed is done! I've got him!"

The Death Eaters cheered as Vascas dragged Harry, whose arms were bound behind his back, into the room.

"Dad!" Lily cried.

"A deal's a deal Nilknarf," Harry spat. "You've got me, let her go!"

"Very well," Vascas agreed. "She's of no more use, she's served her purpose. Son, untie her."

Blake obeyed and pointed his wand at the chair, making the binds release her at once. She started towards her father, but Vascas shoved her away and forced Harry into her seat.

"You're plan went brilliantly boss," Simon Adams said, helping Vascas bind Harry tightly to the chair.

"Of course it did!" Vascas snapped. "It was foolproof!"

Lily watched in horror, as she backed, unnoticed, into a small corner next to fireplace, silent tears running down her face. Her father was going to die, and it was all her fault…

"I can't imagine how you'll escape your death this time Potter," Vascas said in a lofty voice, pointing his wand at Harry. "You're trapped. I wonder how the wizarding will react to their favorite hero being killed at last."

Harry said nothing, but simply glared at the cruel man keeping him captive.

"Before I kill you though," Vascas said thoughtfully. "I think I'll play with you first. Make you feel pain. Infermerio!" Orange light shot out of his wand towards Harry's defenseless self, making him cry out in pain.

"One of my own spells," Vascas said once he pointed his wand away. "Much more dire than the Cruciatus Curse, if I do say so myself."

Harry remained silent, though looked slightly defeated.

"Oh but I forget," he continued, pointing his wand back at Harry. "You don't like to show any weakness, do you? Yes, I remember my good old friend Lucius telling me that years and years ago. But I can fix that. Infermerio!" The orange light came once more, and Harry's yells echoed throughout the room.

Lily continued to watch as her father was tortured. She wanted to do something to help him, but her wand had been taken when she was tied up, and she could see it sticking out of Vascas's pocket. It was hopeless, there was nothing more she could do…

"Had enough yet?" Vascas cried, still shooting orange light out of his wand. "You're going to die! You know it!" He stopped his spell, leaving Harry panting for breath.

"You're going to die," he repeated. "And I'll be the one to kill you. How I've dreamed of this moment. Goodbye, Harry Potter!"

It happened instantly. The air was filled with popping noises as Aurrors began to apperate into the room. Lily spotted Ron, who had just shot a stunning spell at a Death Eater near the window.

"What is this!" Vascas shouted in furry. "Stop them! Stop them!"

His followers began shooting spells across the room, but it was no use. The Aurrors kept blocking them. Vascas abandoned Harry, and began dueling with Kingsly, who had just arrived.

After knocking out the Death Eater he was dueling, Ron rushed over to Harry and untied him. Harry got up, a little shaky from the spells Vascas had used on him, but ready to fight.

As Lily watched desperately, she suddenly felt something poke her in the back. She turned around to see Vascas pointing his wand into the small of her back. But Ron was too quick for him. The moment he saw this, he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The wand Vascas was holding, plus Lily's, which he must have token from his son just as the fighting started, and Harry's, flew from his possession.

"Ron!" Harry said, taking his own wand. "Get Lily out of here! Take her to the Burrow!"

"Right!" Ron yelled back, as Vascas quickly snatched up his wand. Ron grabbed Lily's wrist, and without a moments hesitation, they disapperated, reappearing a moment later in the kitchen of the Burrow.


	17. Chapter 17

The second Lily and Ron apperated into the kitchen of the Burrow, Lily was pulled into a tight hug by her mother.

"Oh my goodness," Ginny said as she held onto her daughter with all her might. "You have no idea how worried I was! I thought you might have been- Oh, I was so scared!"

"I'm fine mum," Lily said, her voice slightly smothered; her mother still had a tight grip on her. "You're choking me."

"Ron," Ginny said, releasing her grasp and turning to her brother. "Is Harry alright?"

Lily looked over at her uncle, and saw that he had his arm around Hermione. Lily glanced around the kitchen, and to her surprise, saw that Teddy, his grandmother, her brothers, and every single Weasley was standing inside the small kitchen.

"He's still fighting," Ron told her. "I need to get back and help him."

"Let me go," James spoke up. "I want to help."

"Absolutely not," Ginny said firmly. "It's far to dangerous!"

"I'll be of age in just two months!" he argued.

"And until then you will not go off in the middle of a fight between fully trained wizards!"

"But mum-"

"James, she's right, you're too young," Teddy said, stepping forward. He looked straight at Ron. "I'm coming though."

"You're what?" Victorie exclaimed, jumping up from the chair she had previously been sitting in.

"Vicky," Teddy said in a gentle voice. "Harry's practically my dad. I've got to go and help him."

Victorie opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it, and nodded. "You're right."

"Come on then," Ron said urgently. "We need to get back quickly!"

Teddy gave Victorie a short kiss on her lips, and his grandmother a fleeting hug, and then grabbed onto Ron's arm, and the two disapperated with a loud pop.

"Lily, why don't I get you something to eat dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Lily said, still staring at the spot where Ron and Teddy had just vanished.

"Well, how about some tea then?"

Lily shook her head.

"Sit down Lily," Ginny said soothingly, guiding her daughter towards an empty chair.

"It's all my fault," she blurted out as she took her seat.

"Don't say that," Ginny said. "It's not true."

"Yes it is" Lily said. "I'm the only reason dad was there in the first place, if it wasn't for me, he'd still be safe."

"Lily listen to me," Ginny said, looking her daughter straight in the eye. "You have to stop blaming this on yourself. Everything is going to be fine-"

"How do you know?" Lily cried.

Ginny didn't answer.

The kitchen remained silent for nearly an hour, and then suddenly Ron reappeared in the kitchen.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to her husband. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, yah Hermione I'm fine," he said.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Ginny questioned.

Ron looked down. "He's-he's in the hospital."

"What?" Ginny gasped. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "We had just finished off the last of the Death Eaters when I looked over at him across the room and he was hunched over, and a second later he just collapsed. Teddy took him to St. Mungo's."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Albus demanded. "We need to go there!"

Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. "Right. We'll head out right now-"

"Hold on Molly," Arthur said. "We can't just burst into the hospital with such a large party, some of us will have to stay back and wait."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

In the end, Ginny, Lily, James, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo and Mrs. Weasley were to go to St. Mungo's immediately, and the others would wait at the Burrow for news.

"I'll send a patronus the second we hear something," Ron assured everyone as the group prepared to set out.

They traveled by Floo powder, arriving in the hospital waiting room seconds later.

"I was wondering when you lot would be getting here," Kingsly greeted them, helping Mrs. Weasley feet. "I came over here just a few minutes ago, after I made sure the Aurrors had the prisoners under control."

"Any news on how he is yet?" Ron asked.

"Nothing yet, just asked Lupin that myself."

"Where is Teddy?" James asked, looking around.

"He said something about getting a cup of tea," Kingsly answered. "The Healers won't let anyone near Harry's room."

"Why not?" Ginny inquired.

"Because in the short time he's been here, a dozen reporters have already tried to sneak in," he explained. "I thought I told the Ministry to keep this quiet for now, but well…"

"Why don't we go wait with Teddy," Hermione suggested. "He could probably use the company."

"Okay," Ginny conceded.

"I'll be seeing you then," Kingsly said. "I need to head back to the Ministry, make the arrangements to give those bastards hearings, don't know why they need one, but the wizarding law requires it."

After bidding the minister farewell, they signed in at the front desk and headed up to the tearoom.

The room was nearly empty; a few elderly witches were scattered around the tables. They spotted Teddy sitting at a small table by a window.

"Hello," Teddy said as the group approached him.

"You alright Teddy?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine," Teddy sighed. "Just a bit anxious I guess."

Nothing more was said. For hours, they simply sat, crammed, around the table silently. At last, a healer walked through the door. "You here for Harry Potter, right?" he asked, coming over.

"Yes," Ginny said, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's awake now," the Healer said, smiling. "You can go see him."


	18. Chapter 18

Lily didn't know what she was going to say to her father once she saw him. She thought of what she could possibly say to him to express how truly sorry she was, as her family headed down the hall towards Harry's room.

The group reached a closed door at the end of the corridor; Harry's room.

Ginny anxiously opened the door, and rushed over to the bed where her husband was lying, and embraced him in a warm hug, and then planted a short kiss on his lips.

"Harry, thank goodness you're alright. We thought maybe… Oh we were so worried!"

"I'm fine Gin," Harry said, returning her hug.

Lily stood back a bit, as the rest of the family greeted Harry. She examined her father. He was a bit paler than usual, and he had a few cuts on his face, but other than that, he looked like his normal self.

"Lily, come see your father," Mrs. Weasley said, waving her over.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as Lily slowly started towards her fathers' bed. "Nilknarf didn't do anything to you before I got there did he?"

"No, he just tied me up," Lily said softly. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault those Death Eaters were able to lure you there."

"It's not your fault Lily," Harry said sincerely. "They manipulated you."

"I _let_ them manipulate me," she said. "I fell for Blake's plan."

"Lily, there was no way you could've figured Franklin for what he really was," Harry said. "Him and his father probably had this idea brewing for years, it was bullet-proof."

Lily nodded, but she still felt guilty.

"There is one thing I would like to know though," Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione now. "How did the ministry find me at Nilknarf's place? He said he had all those enchantments around it. Was he bluffing?"

"No, he was right about that," Ron said. "We thought we were sunk after he took you, honestly. But then Hermione thought of something. It was brilliant Harry!"

Hermione blushed. "I remembered how those snatchers found us, back when we were looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes. They tabooed his name. So I tabooed your name, and then we just had to wait until they finally said it, and the protective enchantments would fail, and then we could come and help you."

"Bloody hell Hermione," Harry said, sounding rather shocked. "I can't believe even _you _would think of something like that."

"Oh I nearly forgot," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "I told the others I would get them once we could see you. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting, they're very worried about you, Harry dear." She gave him a kiss on each cheek, bid the others goodbye, and hurried out the door.

No sooner had she exited, the door banged open again, this time with such tremendous force that it was knocked off its hinges. Hagrid had arrived.

"I jus' only heard," he said breathlessly, ignoring the broken door. "Came here as fast as I could. You okay Harry?" Not waiting for an answer, he pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hagrid, I can't breathe!"

Hagrid released Harry. "Sorry. Jus' that I thought we was finally safe, and then you go and get yerself into more trouble."

"Yah well, you know Harry and trouble," Ron said, waving his wand to repair the broken door.

Hagrid let out a laugh.

"So," Harry said. "I'm feeling loads better, I guess I'll be leaving tonight."

"Are you insane?" Ginny demanded. "The healers will want to keep you for at least a couple of nights!"

"She has a point mate," Ron said as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "That spell they used on you isn't like anything anybody's ever seen before. It looked worse than the Cruciatus Curse, probably one of Nilknarf's own spells."

"Fine, fine," Harry mumbled. "So, are the Death Eaters in Azkaban yet?"

"For now. They'll have separate hearings in a few weeks, but there's no chance they'll get off," said Hermione.

"They're even putting Nilknarf's son in there?" Teddy questioned.

"Of course, but he'll probably get a lighter sentence, him being underage and all," Ron explained.

"Yah, but the point is those bastards are finally put away," Harry said. "Are we sure they were all there?"

"Every last one," Ron said. "Nilknarf was stupid enough to keep a list of all his followers. We found it just after Teddy took you here. It was hidden in with some books in his study."

"At least this is all finally over," Ginny said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chaos was streaming through the Burrow, as it always did when a wedding was being held. Mrs. Weasley, who had been up since the crack of dawn, was trying to give orders and at the same time arrange the appetizers on a series of platters and sew a tear in Klio's flower girl dress.

"Poor mum," said Ron, shaking his head as he watched this disastrous scene from the kitchen doorway. "Runs herself ragged with these weddings."

Harry nodded. "Although Fleur is just as bad. I don't think she slept at all last night, she was too busy double checking the seating arrangements, according to Bill."

Just then, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs, joining the two.

"Victorie's bloody nervous," Ginny announced. "She's upstairs with Fleur right now, saying how maybe she's not ready to get married yet."

"She'll be fine once the wedding actually starts," Hermione said knowingly. "It's just the normal pre-ceremony nerves."

"Teddy's pretty anxious too," Harry said. "Keeps thinking he'll mess up his vows at the alter, or he'll end up dropping the ring."

"Where is Teddy?" Hermione asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's in my old room," Ron told her. "Fleur practically forced him into it, she wants to make sure he doesn't see Victorie in her dress before the wedding."

"Oh, there you four are," Mrs. Weasley said, poking her head out of the kitchen. "The kids need to start getting into their wedding clothes. I just washed the boys' dress robes, they're in the laundry room, and the girls' dresses are all hanging in the hall closet. Could you lot please give everyone their outfits?"

"Fine," Ron sighed.

"And then make sure you get dressed yourselves," she continued. "Remember, Ron, you, Charlie and Percy will be directing guests to their seats when they arrive."

"Yah, yah, I remember," Ron said grudgingly.

Ron and Harry took the pile of boys' dress robes, while Ginny and Hermione got the dresses.

"I think I saw Hugo in Fred and George's old room with your two," Ron said as him and Harry climbed the stairs. Sure enough, when Harry and Ron reached the door of Fred and George's old room, a series of yells and shouts could be heard.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing?" Ron asked as he opened the door.

"Quidditch talk," James explained. "I say that Sudan is going to win the Cup this year, but Hugo and Albus both think it's going to be Italy."

"Italy has the best Keeper!" Hugo argued. "Sudan's Keeper let in 46% of the shots last year!"

"They have one of the best Seekers though," James retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just start getting dressed, okay," he said, throwing each boy his set of dress robes.

"Yah," Ron nodded. "Or your grandmother will go insane. Well, more insane than she is now, that is."

"Ug," Hugo said, unfolding his robes. "These are blue. I hate blue, I wanted green."

"Be thankful they don't have lace on them," Ron muttered darkly, and Harry laughed, and closed the door as him and Ron left the room.

"So," he said. "How are Albus and James doing sharing a room?"

"It's a nightmare," Harry said. "Broke the window last night, and James managed to give Al a black eye too, but Ginny fixed him up."

Ron chuckled. After they gave Fred and Sean their dress robes, the two headed back downstairs. Ginny and Hermione were already there.

"Ron, Percy wants you out in the backyard right after you get changed," Hermione told him. "The guests are starting to arrive."

"Already? The wedding doesn't start for another hour and a half!"

"Just hurry up and get dressed," Hermione urged him. "Your mum hung up your robes in the back of you closet. Yours are there too, Harry."

Ron rushed back up stairs to get dressed.

"I'd better start getting dressed too," Hermione said. "I'll see you two later." She headed up the stairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Harry, I think you need to talk to Lily," Ginny said seriously. "I think what happen with the Death Eaters is still bothering her."

Harry frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. I talked to her a little when I gave her the dress, but I think she really needs to talk to her father."

Harry sighed. "You're right. Where is she?"

"My old room."

Harry nodded, and started upstairs.

When he reached Ginny's old room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lily called.

Harry opened the door, and stepped in. Lily was sitting on the bed. She had on a dress of emerald green that came right above her knees. Her long, red hair was tied up in an elegant knot.

"You look beautiful," Harry said, sitting down next to his daughter.

"Thanks," Lily replied half-heartedly.

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Lily said quickly, looking out the window.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're not."

Lily stared at her father. "What do you-"?

"I know what happened a couple of days ago with Nilknarf is still bothering you."

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but realizing her father was right, closed it, and looked down at the floor. "It's just," she started. "If I had only listened to everybody, and not have let myself fall for Blake's act, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Lily, I know you think that's true, but it's not," Harry said. "Nilknarf is extremely manipulative. Him and his son had been planning for years. He was determined to get to me, and he wouldn't have given up until he did."

Lily shrugged, still unconvinced.

Harry continued. "Lil, you've got to believe me, _this wasn't your fault_."

Lily looked straight at Harry. "It's just, well, I was so scared that something awful would happen after Uncle Ron took me back here that day." Tears were now falling down her face.

Harry wrapped his arm around Lily and pulled her into an embrace. The two stayed that way for quite awhile. When they pulled away, Lily wiped her eyes.

"Lily, believe me, if anything were to hurt you, it would kill me too. But please, you've got to stop doing this to yourself, okay?"

Lily nodded. "I will dad."

Harry nodded, and gave his daughter a small smile, and headed out of the room.

On the stairwell, Harry spotted Ron coming down from one of the higher floors, wearing a look of complete disgust.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"You want to know what's up?" Ron started, furiously. "I just went up to Bill's old room, and guess what I find? Rose and Nathaniel snogging!"

"Oh," Harry said, surprised.

"And then before I could even pull them off each other, Hermione comes up behind me and tells me 'to leave the two in peace'! Can you believe this?"

"Well, on the bright side you've at least none Nathaniel his whole life, it's not like she's dating some complete stranger," Harry pointed out.

"Yah, I suppose," Ron said, though still fuming. "But I'll be needing to have a little chat with Dean. I mean, first he dates my sister, and then his son snogs my daughter…"

* * *

The wedding ceremony was a success. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley's hard work had most defiantly paid off. After Bill had given Victorie away, the couple exchanged vows, and then Teddy kissed his new bride. The ceremony was of course followed by a high-spirited reception, complete with a live wizarding band.

"That was such a beautiful ceremony, don't you think, Lily," Rose said excitedly to her younger cousin.

"Yah, it was," Lily agreed. "It'll be a relief to have grandma and aunt Fleur stop obsessing over it, though."

Nathaniel came up to Rose. "Hey," he greeted her. "You want to go dance?"

Rose blushed. "Oh, sure. I'll see you later Lily." She waved as her and Nathaniel drifted off to the dance floor.

Lily smiled at the sight of the two dancing among the crowd of guests. Her parents were dancing with each other, and next to them so were Ron and Hermione, and Teddy and Victorie. Even her grandmother had laid aside her wedding stress and was swaying happily to the music with her grandfather, and much to her surprise, she spotted James and Wisdom dancing a sort of jig together. She leaned back in the chair, still soaking up the scene. For the first time in quite some time, everything seemed peaceful in her life.

* * *

AN- I know parts of this chapter were AMAZINGLY corny, but you know…. And yes, the story is now over. Sorry it took so long to post this last chapter. But I just want to thank all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it 


End file.
